When the Angels Cry
by Silverbutterfly
Summary: COMPLETEGinny finally gets something of her own... A pet she names Angel. But, what happens when this Angel keeps on running to Draco's arms? Will this help Ginny and Draco fall in love? Read to find out!
1. Ginny gets an Angel

When the Angels Cry  
  
Chapter 1 – Ginny gets an Angel  
  
'Mom, is it true? You'll give me a present?' Ginny asked, her eyes shining with hope, while she walked through Diagon Alley with her parents, Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
'That's right, Ginny! Now that we are only four at home, I think we can afford a new present for you and for you brother... So, what do you want?' Mrs. Weasley asked, smiling happily.  
  
'I want a friend, Mom!' Ginny asked, blushing all over, when the five persons around her stared in shock and surprise.  
  
'What do you mean? You have a lot of friends at school, Ginny! And you can't buy a friend! You know that!' Mr. Weasley said gently, hugging his daughter. 'Are you ok?'  
  
'Oh, Daddy! I don't have any friends besides Suzie and Cathy... They have their boyfriends and I stay alone, most of the times! Can I get a pet?' she asked with a sad face.  
  
'Of course you can, Darling! Let's go to the pets shop...' Mr. Weasley agreed, guiding his daughter among the crowds.  
  
'Ronald Weasley, have you been ignoring your little sister? You know she's shy and she need company... she needs friends! You better start taking care of her, or I will take care of you! Do you get it little mister?!' Mrs. Weasley yelled in the middle of the street, making Ron wish he could Apparate right then.  
  
'Yes, Mom...' he agreed, lowering his head, until his chin touched his chest. 'I'm sorry!'  
  
'Good... Let's get your present!' the lady said, kissing her son as if nothing had just happened.  
  
'Mrs. Weasley is fantastic! She can't even stay angry at her children!' Harry said, while he and Hermione followed Ron and his mother down the street.  
  
'Yes, I agree! But she's right... We have been neglecting Ginny! I'll try to become closer with her...' Hermione said, holding her boyfriends hand in hers, and placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
'Oh! You're the cutest thing I've ever seen!' Ginny said happily, while she opened a white cage.  
  
She had been searching the entire shop for a pet she liked, but she couldn't find one. There were toads, owls, rats, parrots, and some others, but none she liked. Until she laid her eyes on a small cage, in a corner of the room. Inside, there was a small white kitty, with pink little eyes, and a cute little face. Taking it from the cage, Ginny held the kitty against her chest, caressing the cat behind its ears.  
  
'Do you want to go home with me, kitty?' Ginny whispered with a smile on her face, listening to the cat purr. The kitty opened its pink eyes, and licked her jaw with a harsh tongue. Ginny giggled, and went back to her father's side. 'Daddy, I've chosen my new friend!'  
  
'That's a beautiful kitty, Ginny! I'm sure you'll be good friends!' her father smiled sweetly. 'How much is the cat, sir?'  
  
'That's not a common cat, Mr. Weasley? That cat is one of a rare kind... But people don't like to buy them...' the man said, looking at the small animal with a sad face. 'These cats die very easily...'  
  
'They die easily? Why?' Ginny asked worried, while she stroked the kitty's fur.  
  
'They create strong bonds with their owners, and when they are not loved like they wanted to be loved, they die of sadness. This specie's death is known as the Cry Of The Angels.' The man said. 'If you think you're up to the job of making it live happily, then I'll give it to you!'  
  
'Yes, I'll make sure I make her happy...' Ginny promised, her eyes shining with joy and love towards the little cat.  
  
'Very well! Take good care of her, then! You may take her!' the man said, smiling softly.  
  
'I can hardly believe this! This is the first time I got something I can call my own! I always had to use hand me down robes, worn shoes, old cauldrons... But now, I have my own pet... But, you're not a pet, Angel! You are my friend... My best friend, and I promise I'll take good care of you, and ensure you have everything you need at all times!' Ginny talked with the kitty, while they walked along the streets of Diagon Alley, to meet her mother, and the famous trio in front of the robe's store.  
  
'Ginny! That's a cute little cat you've got there! What's his name?' Hermione said, trying to hold the cat, but Angel started to get nervous and show her nails, making Hermione forget about what she was about to do. 'He's a little wild, isn't he?'  
  
'It's a she! Her name is Angel, and I think she's a little nervous, that's all!' Ginny explained, smiling when Angel started licking her face tenderly.  
  
'I think she already likes you...' Harry smiled, winking at Ginny, making her blush.  
  
'At least someone does...' she whispered, following her mother down the street, not looking where she was going, always keeping her brown eyes on the kitty's pink ones.  
  
'Hey! Watch where you're going!' someone complained, when Ginny bumped against his chest.  
  
'I'm sorry... I was distracted... MALFOY?' she said in shock, when she looked at the boy in front of her. 'Great! With all the persons walking down this street, I had to bump against you!'  
  
'I'm sure you are feeling very pleased, but can I at least know who the hell are you?' he asked confused, running a hand over his smooth blond hair. 'I don't think I know you...'  
  
'I'm happy you don't!' she spat back, sneering. Gosh, he was cute! The summer had worked wonders with Draco Malfoy. His hair was no longer gelled back... it was now loose around his angelic face, bringing out his blue-grey eyes and his porcelain like skin. His lips were full, but not too full, just how she liked them, and she couldn't stop the thought of what they would feel like on a kiss... He was taller than her, and his body seemed like a Greek god. He must have taken a potion or something to be so good looking!  
  
'I'm sure you're liking what you see, but can you please tell me who you are?' he insisted, watching her as well. He was sure, that if he knew her, he would never forget her. The girl in front of him was gorgeous... Sure, she had freckles, but they looked great on her, shining under the summer sun, looking like star dust. She had a thin but curvy body of a young woman, and nested on her chest was a white kitty that caught his attention. 'That's a nice kitty you've got!'  
  
'I really advice you not to touch her! She doesn't like other people touching her!' Ginny advised, covering Angel with her cloak.  
  
'I'm sure she won't mind being touched by me... Every girl likes my touch!' he said, sneering.  
  
'Oh Malfoy! You think so highly of your self, that it makes me want to vomit!' Ginny sighed. 'Go ahead, try to touch her, but then don't say I didn't warn you!'  
  
Ginny offered him the kitty, and he took Angel in his soft hands, stroking her fur and watching her pink eyes. Angel only meowed softly, and rubbed her face against Malfoy's jaw.  
  
'That's incredible... She was all nervous when Hermione and Harry tried to hold her...' Ginny said, looking at Malfoy with a confused face.  
  
'Hermione and Harry?' he almost yelled, furious. 'Don't tell me you're a stupid Gryffindor!'  
  
'What else could I be? A know-it-all Ravenclaw isn't my type! I'm not dumb enough to be a Hufflepuff, and I certainly am not a Slytherin piece of shit! I'm a Gryffindor, and a very proud one at that!' Ginny said, bored. 'Have you already recognized the red hair?'  
  
'Oh Merlin! A Weasley?!' he sighed, furiously. He had spent so much time watching her body, that he didn't pay attention to her long curly red hair.  
  
'That's correct! Someone give a candy to the boy?' Ginny replied sarcastically. 'Give me my cat, and move out of my way!'  
  
'I think I'll keep the cat... She seems to like me!' he replied, with a evil grin.  
  
'Don't you dare, Malfoy, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life!' she yelled, feeling her face glowing red with anger.  
  
'Oh yeah? What will a little Weasel do to make me regret something?' he sneered, looking straight into her light brown eyes.  
  
'I'll make sure the Malfoy family tree ends with the name Draco Malfoy! I'll make sure you're incapable of having an heir!' she menaced, smiling evilly. 'Now, give me my cat!'  
  
'Oh... I'm so scared, Weasel! Merlin, what they say about the redheads temper is true, but add the Weasley blood to a red head and you get a completely crazy piece of scum.' He laughed, when he saw her rolling her fists on each side of her body. 'Here, take your little kitty! I hate Weasley's, and I hate anything related to them... including pets!'  
  
'Don't talk about her like that! She's sensitive!' Ginny yelled, angry. 'Come on, Angel, let's go home! This stupid git just doesn't know how sweet you are, does he?'  
  
Draco Malfoy stood there, in the middle of the street, watching the young Weasley girl, running to reach her red headed family, up the street. Her hair reflected all the sun light in every direction, making him hold his breath without realising it.  
  
"She's beautiful..." he thought, with a small smile on his lips. 'Too bad she's a Weasley scum!' 


	2. Unexpected

Chapter 2 – Unexpected  
  
Soon, came the day when Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione had to go back to Hogwarts. In fact, Ginny could hardly wait to get there. She had spent the worst summer ever, having to watch Harry and Hermione flirting and kissing all the time. No, she was no longer head over heels for Harry, she had over come that... But it still made her jealous to see them together, looking so happy. Ginny truly wished some day she would have someone to love her.  
  
'In fact, I already have someone! I have you, Angel...' the girl said, kissing the kitty's head.  
  
'Ginny, drop Angel and push your luggage car! I'm not your employee!' Ron said, looking furious, while he pushed both their luggage cars towards Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
'Oh, fine! Angel, stay still ok? And don't disappear!' Ginny warned the kitty, placing her on top of her trunk, and took control of the car, going through the barrier. 'Angel, this is the Hogwarts Express... Isn't it beautiful?'  
  
Ginny stopped in front of the engine, to admire it. It was of a wonderful scarlet colour, and was releasing steam, getting ready to leave. It looked like the engine was as ansious as Ginny to go back home: to Hogwarts. Starting to walk again, Ginny gathered with her family in the middle of the crowd, getting ready to say their goodbyes.  
  
'Ginny, please stay out of troubles, and make sure your brother behaves himself... Don't forget to feed Angel and give her the love she needs... And, most of all, write me a lot, because I'm going to miss you so much!' Mrs. Weasley warned, hugging her only daughter as if her life depended on it.  
  
'Ok, mommy! Make sure you send me some cookies, ok? I need to eat out of hours, sometimes!' Ginny agreed, kissing her mother's cheek, and then hugging her father. 'Bye, Daddy!'  
  
'Goodbye, Ginny... I want to tell you to be strong and face everything with your head high! Don't let your self go down... Always fight to become stronger, ok, sweetie?'  
  
'Ok... I guess! You're sounding weird, Daddy!' she said, suspicious of something going on.  
  
'I know I am, Ginny! Now, go on! Go to the train!' he said, pushing her towards the engine.  
  
'Wait a minute! Where's Angel? Angel? ANGEL?' Ginny called, starting to get desperate. Her kitty was nowhere in sight, and the crowd was too compact! They could even smash her with the cars wheels... Oh Merlin, she had to find Angel.  
  
Going on fours, Ginny crawled through the maze of legs, calling for Angel, but the kitty was nowhere in sight. When Ginny was about to stand up, a pair of polished black shoes appeared in front of her.  
  
'Trying to get as filthy as your Mudblood friend, Weasley?' a male voice said, with sarcasm.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ginny recognized the owner of the voice. 'Please, leave me alone!'  
  
'Why should I?' he asked, laughing coldly. 'You are no one to tell me what to do!'  
  
Ginny stood up, and looked him right in his grey eyes.  
  
'My cat ran away, and I'm trying to find her before the train leaves! So, get out of my way, you stupid blond ferret!' she yelled, getting furious.  
  
'Well, Weasley, I've got news for you! I know where your kitty is, but I won't tell you!' he sneered, watching her clench and unclench her fists.  
  
'Where is Angel, you bastard?!' she said, menacingly.  
  
'You see, Weasel, I won't tell you until you start showing some respect to the Head Boy! You have to say: "Oh greatest Hogwarts' Head Boy of all time, can you please, please tell me where my kitty is? I would be most thankful if you helped me!" Say it and I'll tell you!' Malfoy said, his eyes shining with laughter.  
  
'Angel? Here kitty! Come to me, sweetie!' Ginny called, looking all around her, trying to find the kitty.  
  
'That won't work!' he said, with a know-it-all voice. 'Say it!'  
  
'I would rather die right here, right now, than say all those lies to you! Now, please, tell me where Angel is! The train is starting to move!' she ordered, going red all over her face with the effort of yelling to him.  
  
'Fine... You have two options: one, you tell me what I told you to say; two, you will do something for me...' he said, watching her with attention.  
  
'What do you want?' she asked, suspicious.  
  
'I'll tell you soon! Here, take you damn cat and keep an eye on her! This is not a good place for little kitties!' he sneered, taking the cat from under his cloak, and handing her to Ginny.  
  
'Why, you stupid asshole! You had her and you still blackmailed me?' she yelled, running to get into the train, following him. 'No wonder you're soon of your father! The two of you are made of the same death-eater stuff!'  
  
The two students were now in the middle of a corridor of the moving train, fighting like two cats.  
  
'I'm not a Death-Eater, so shut your mouth before you even say those things to me! You don't know me and I don't want you to... Keep yourself away from me, Weasel, or you'll wish you had never met me!' he menaced, going down the corridor with his black robes dancing behind him, due to the wind.  
  
'Looks like I've hit a soft spot, don't you agree Angel? Please, don't you ever run away, again!' she said, smiling softly to her little friend, before going to the last compartment, where her brother, Harry and Hermione used to travel.  
  
'Hello Ginny! Where were you? You disappeared at the platform! Is everything ok? You are so red...' Hermione asked, curious, looking at her friend.  
  
'I'm fine... So, what are you guys doing?' she asked, sitting next to her brother, and in front of Harry and Hermione.  
  
'Exploding Snap... That's all they can do, unfortunately...' Hermione complained, rolling her eyes with boredom.  
  
And, boy, was she right?! Ginny and Hermione spent two hours watching both boys playing the game without even looking at the people who came to greet them... Having had enough, Ginny decided to take a walk with Angel in her robe's pocket.  
  
'Well, well, well... What have we got here? I conclude that she's a Weasley, because of the red hair, but, Merlin, isn't she looking good?' a male voice, said behind her, scaring her to death. Turning around, Ginny found the greatest Slytherin git, after Malfoy, of course.  
  
'What do you want, Zabini?' she asked, preparing herself for his insults about her family.  
  
'Nothing, Weasley, just wanted to take a good look at you... Uh, uh, you really improved this summer, didn't you?' he said, eyeing her body from head to toes, making her feel naked and disgusted. 'I wouldn't mind having a piece of that...'  
  
'Zabini, go back to your compartment, now!' a voice said, behind Ginny.  
  
'Oh, come one, Malfoy! I just want to have some fun! Don't you agree with me? The little Weasley really looks good... Sexier than Pansy, uh?' Zabini said, grinning evilly. 'What do you think about sharing her? It would be fun!'  
  
'I'm not a piece of meat to be shared, you git! If you are so hungry, I'm sure Pansy Parkinson has her legs open all day and night...' she said, disgusted, before she turned to walk on the direction she was heading before being interrupted. Now, in front of her, was Draco Malfoy, again... And boy, did he look furious.  
  
'Zabini! Go to your compartment, or I'll take points from Slytherin!' he menaced, watching the other boy take another lusty look at Ginny, before he obeyed.  
  
'Thank you, Malfoy!' Ginny said, smiling weakly.  
  
'I want you to go to your compartment as well!' he ordered coldly, not giving a damn to her apologizes.  
  
'I don't want to... It's really boring over there, and I want to take a walk, before my butt becomes flat of being sit for so long!' she complained.  
  
'I'm sure your cute butt will stay as it is... Now, go to your compartment!' he said, smiling softly.  
  
"WOW! What a change! He looks really good when he smiles... When he really truly smiles! Nice teeth... Nice lips... Nice face... Nice body... Awful temper!" Ginny thought, looking at him from head to toes, like Zabini had done to her a few minutes before.  
  
'Ok... I'm going, Mr. Head Boy! Thank you for saving me from Zabini, the Womaniser!' she joked, standing on her toes, and grabbing his neck, lowering his face to hers. 'You were a darling...' she said, before touching his lips with hers for a brief soft kiss.  
  
Breaking the short kiss, Ginny turned around and went back to her compartment, leaving a stunned Malfoy behind her.  
  
"Oh, my! I can't believe I did that! A few hours ago I was yelling with him, and now I kiss him and think of him as if he was a Greek God? Am I going nuts? I must be..." she thought, petting Angel's head, that was coming out of her robe's pocket. 'Oh, Angel, I think I really did it, this time... Mommy told me to stay away from troubles two hours ago, and I'm already getting on Malfoy's black list!'  
  
'Mrow...' the kitty responded, licking her hand.  
  
'Yes, love, I'm glad you're here with me... Let's go back to the Exploding Snap game, shall we?!' Ginny laughed, trying to calm her red face, before facing her brother and his two friends.  
  
*******  
  
Hello, and yes, I know this story is similar to The Weasel and the Kneazel, but the inspiration to this story came from that one...  
  
On future chapters you'll see how different they are... I have many readers how told me that the stories were very similar, but now they are happy with the turn I gave to my ff, and they are enjoying it.  
  
Hope you enjoy it as well, but until then, the stories will be very identical.  
  
Love, Carina 


	3. Weird Events

Chapter 3 – Weird events  
  
The first week back at school was pure hell... At least for Ginny!  
  
She still felt confuse about the reasons why she had kissed Malfoy, her brother's enemy of all times, she avoided walking on the same corridors as Malfoy, the teachers were giving them millions of assignments to do, and Angel followed Ginny everywhere... including classes.  
  
Right now, Ginny was on her last class of the day and of the week: Potions... Placing Angel inside her robes pocket, Ginny started to work on her Engorgio Potion with Cathy, one of her best friends. About half way of the class, Angel got out of Ginny's pocket and started sniffing the potion bubbling in her cauldron.  
  
"Angel, get out of the table! Please, hide, or Snape will get you!" Ginny begged, trying to reach the cat, but she jumped from the table, and ran to the teacher's desk, sitting next to it on the floor, looking up at the cold man. 'Oh Merlin! He's going to kill her as soon as he sees her!'  
  
And, in fact, Snape did see Angel, sitting on the floor watching him. His face was serious, but there were no signs of fury... At least that was a good sign!  
  
"Hello, Kitty! Enjoying a Potions class, are you?" he said in a strangely soft voice, picking up the cat in his arms.  
  
Blushing, Ginny rose from her sit, and went to the teacher's desk.  
  
"Um... Professor, I'm sorry about Angel! I know I shouldn't bring her to classes..." she said in a low voice, looking at her shoes.  
  
"Miss Weasley, have you finished your potion?" he yelled.  
  
"No..." she whispered, looking into his sparkling eyes. But there was no anger in them... Weird!  
  
"Then I suggest you go finish it! Come to me in the end of class!" he ordered, starting to pet Angel, again.  
  
'Traitor!' Ginny thought, watching as the kitty enjoyed the caress, and went to her cauldron, to finish the stupid potion, always keeping an eye on her teacher and cat.  
  
As soon as the class ended, and the class left, Ginny approached Snape's desk, and reached for Angel, but Snape held the kitty against his chest, stopping her from doing so.  
  
"Professor, can I have Angel back?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"Where did you get a Pulga, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked, looking suspicious.  
  
"My father wanted to give me a present, and I chose Angel... The owner of the pet shop gave her to me, in return I promised to take good care of her!" she explained. "I know I shouldn't bring her with me, but if I don't bring her to classes, she comes after me!"  
  
"I understand..." he said, smiling to the kitty, with his yellow teeth.  
  
"You do?" Ginny replied, confused with his behaviour. Snape never ever smiled! Not even to his Slytherin gits!  
  
"Don't you know anything about Pulgas, Miss Weasley? I suggest you do some research..." he stated, going back to his old self, and handing her the kitty. "Goodbye, Miss Weasley!"  
  
Ginny held the kitty and her bag, going out the classroom as fast as she could. Seeing Snape smile was truly weird, and she couldn't understand why Angel let him hold her. She didn't seem to like anyone besides her, Malfoy, Suzie, and now, Snape!  
  
Still trying to understand, Ginny went to the Great Hall, for dinner, and sat between Suzie and Harry, at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Ginny! What did he say? Are you in detention?" Suzie asked, worried with her best friend.  
  
"Oh Suzie! You'll never believe what happened!" Ginny sighed, starting to explain what had happened at the classroom, and at the same time she fed Angel with the food from her plate.  
  
"NO WAY!" Suzie yelled, astonished. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at her, and Suzie blushed violently, looking down at her plate. Looking at the other house tables, Ginny locked eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy. His face was blank, staring back at her, without smiling, sneering, or looking furious. Just simply blank! Ginny had been watching him for a while, with him staring back, until Harry broke the connection by waving a hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"Earth to Ginny! Hello? Is anyone home?" Harry joked, trying to bring her from her hypnotic state.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked, looking away from Malfoy.  
  
"Why were you staring at him?" he asked curious, while he ate his piece of chocolate cake.  
  
"I was looking into the space... I wasn't looking at anyone in particular!" she lied, drinking her Pumpkin Juice, and petting Angel.  
  
"Oh... ok..." he said, turning back to Hermione, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Some one gives those two a room? I'm sick of this kissy kissy stuff!" Ginny whispered in Suzie's ear, making her friend laugh.  
  
"Don't worry Gin; someday you'll do that as well! And you'll love it!" Suzie replied, watching Angel jump on top of the table.  
  
"Angel... Come back to my lap! I don't want you on the table!" Ginny said, trying to grab the kitty, but she jumped from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table, landing steadily in front of Draco Malfoy, who smiled softly, and reached for Angel, petting her lovingly. "That cat is going to get me killed with an heart attack!"  
  
"Maybe you're right... But before that, she'll make you loose your heart!" Suzie smiled knowingly.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Soon you'll know! Malfoy has gotten really cute, hasn't he?" Suzie replied, watching the Slytherin feed Angel with his pudding.  
  
"Yeah... Uh, I mean no! He's still the same old stupid ferret..." Ginny said quickly, blushing all over.  
  
"Virginia Weasley! I thought you were taught not to lie!" Suzie laughed, patting Ginny's arm. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you think he's gorgeous!"  
  
"Hey! You were the one who said he's cute! I never said he was gorgeous!" Ginny complained.  
  
"Whom are you two talking about?" Cathy, who sat in front of them, asked curious.  
  
"Probably about Harry! My sister always had a crush on him!" Ron said, smiling at Cathy, but when he saw the look on his sister's face, he became worried. "Uh, Oh!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you the hell do you think you are, to know what's in my heart? You are talking about a little girl, and I'm not a little girl anymore! Don't you dare say I like Harry, because I don't! Not that way! He is a friend I once fancied, that's all! So, if you don't want to suffer the consequences of making me furious, shut up about my feelings!" Ginny said angrily, trying to keep her voice to a minimum, but it was still loud enough for some tables to hear.  
  
"Ok... I got it! You don't have to be so jumpy about it! It was an innocent comment!" Ron complained, going really red.  
  
"Fine, Ron! But please, don't forget that I'm not your baby sister anymore! I can take care of my self, so please, abstain from commenting my decisions and feelings!" she said softly, raising from her sit, and kissing her brother's forehead. "I love ya!"  
  
"I love you too, Ginny! But sometimes you are just like Mom, exploding because of the littlest things! You scare me!" he said, smiling.  
  
Ginny smiled back and went to the Slytherin table, standing behind Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Can I have my cat back, please?" she asked, reaching out her hands.  
  
Quietly, Draco handed her the kitty, and turned back to his plate.  
  
"Thank you, Draco!" she whispered close to his ear, feeling him shiver to her closeness.  
  
When he gathered the strength to turn around, she was gone...  
  
That Weasley girl was really getting to his head... and worse... to his heart!  
  
*********  
  
No reviews, but I'm still updating...  
  
I've based my story on the Weasel and the Kneazel, if you haven't read it, you should! It's a great story.  
  
My ff has a lot of things in common with that one, but in future chapters you'll be able to see the differences!  
  
Love, Carina 


	4. Wrong Feelings

Chapter 4 – Wrong feelings  
  
"What was that all about, Draco?" Pansy Parkinson complained, as soon as Ginny left the Great Hall. "Why was that weasel talking with you? What did she whisper on your ear?"  
  
"Will you please shut it? Your voice is giving me a headache..." he replied, bored.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I will not have you talking with me in that tone!" Pansy shrieked. "What did she say to you?"  
  
"Pansy, you are no one to demand explanations from me! Now, go back to your little pink world, and leave me alone!" he menaced, standing and leaving the Great Hall. He needed to think, and Pansy Parkinson wasn't the best company to do that... Seriously, that girl could talk for hours about clothes, make up, diets, and other non-important stuff...  
  
The breeze coming from the lake was chilly, but it felt good against his body, making his hair fly around his face, tickling his cheeks. For the first time in a long time, Draco felt somewhat alive... Right now, no one could make him feel bad about anything!  
  
As he closed his eyes, to smell the thick air that menaced rain, an image popped up in his mind... A pale face, adorned with honey eyes, opened wide with fury and amusement, full rosy lips, saying horrible things to him, but smiling as well... That cute little nose with stardust, a.k.a. freckles, those blushed cheeks... And finally, a large mane of red hair, full of large curls, making him wish to run his fingers along them!  
  
'Oh boy... I'm doomed...' he said to himself. 'There's no way I'm letting myself go this low!'  
  
Turning around, he went back to his bedroom, trying to keep a certain redheaded girl out of his mind.  
  
"Hey, Angel, listen to this... The Pulgas seem to get strongly attached to their caretakers, and they show that affection by being around, all the time. They do this to show their love and in hope they will receive the same feelings from their caretakers. So, if your Pulga follows you everywhere, do not worry, because this is perfectly normal. Just give him/her all your love, and your little friend will give it back to you. Be careful, if you don't show the so needed affection, the Pulga will die... Some refer to this process as the Cry of the Angels... Why? Because the Pulga will be involved in a white light, and tears will come down from its eyes, while they float in the air. When he/she finally dies, the body vanishes. Not good sights, so please, take good care of your little friend... They may show some powers, but it differs from animal to animal. Some possess telepathic powers, some possess the ability of speech, and some seem to be able to perform some magic!" Ginny read from one of the library books about Pulgas. Then, she looked at Angel and smiled. "What power do you have, sweetie? Please, don't let yourself die, ok? I love you lots, and I know you love me back! I want you close to me all the time, ok?"  
  
"Meow..." the kitty replied, as if understanding what Ginny said.  
  
"You're such a smart kitten, Angel!" Ginny smiled, shutting the book, and holding her Pulga in her arms.  
  
"Ooww... How endearing... A little weasel holding a little kitty! Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" a voice drawled behind her.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy..." Ginny replied, freeing Angel, who was struggling to get out from her embrace. As soon as she was free, the kitty jumped to Draco's arms, and started licking his hands. "I just don't get it! How can she like you so much? Are you always carrying cookies in your robes to give her, or something?"  
  
"Why? Are you jealous, Weasley? Angel knows better! She likes me because I'm charming, and gorgeous... Isn't it, Love?" he joked, playing with the kitty, forgetting to whom he was talking.  
  
"Oh, wait a minute... Did you just call her 'Love'? That's the second shock I've received in the last 24 hours... A Malfoy saying the L word! Amazing!" Ginny laughed, watching him become furious.  
  
"Miss Weasley, I suggest you laugh outside of the library... And please, take that filthy cat out of here! I don't want my books ruined!" Madame Pince complained, as she approached and left.  
  
"Sorry..." Ginny said in a low voice. "Give me Angel... I have to leave!"  
  
"No... I want her to stay with me a little longer!" he said, sitting next to Ginny's chair, and taking out his books from his bag.  
  
Ginny just stood there, looking at him with suspicion. How could he like Angel so much? She had never seen him being so friendly towards other people pets... And, how could he call her love? Was he out of his mind? Oh... this was getting really confusing!  
  
"Are you going to stay there, burning a hole in my head?" he sneered, scribbling on his parchment with one hand, and playing with Angel, with the other one.  
  
"If it was that easy to destroy you, you would have been dead a long time ago!" she spat back, picking up her things.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, grabbing the book about Pulgas. "'Get to know your Pulga'? Why are you reading this stuff?"  
  
"Because Angel is a Pulga, that's why! Now, give me that!" she said, angrily, taking the book from his hands, and placing it inside her school bag. "Sweetie, are you coming with me, or are you staying with the slimy git?"  
  
Angel looked up at Ginny, meowed, and lay on Draco's lap, closing her little pink eyes.  
  
"I guess she gave you her answer! Have a nice day, Weasley!" he sneered, watching her leave the Library with fury all over her face. "If I can't have feelings for her, I'll make her life a living hell! That's the way it must be... You understand my reasons. Don't you, Love? Yes, I think you do... As she said, you're a smart little kitten!"  
  
All the Gryffindors in the common room jumped in surprise when the portrait door closed violently, and a furious Ginny Weasley threw her book bag to a corner of the room.  
  
"Ginny... What happened? You look furious!" Cathy asked, trying to sit Ginny in an armchair, next to the warm fire.  
  
"That's because I am furious!" Ginny replied coldly, pacing the small space in front of the fireplace. "Slimy git... Who does he think he is? Take her from me like that... If he's using her to hurt me, he'll pay! Oh, he will pay!"  
  
"Ginny? I'm sorry, but, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Cathy yelled, trying to understand her friend's behaviour. A few heads looked at them with angry stares, and curious stares, as well.  
  
"I think I have an idea of whom it is!" Suzie said, with an evil smile. "What did the Slytherin Prince do to you, this time?"  
  
"He's trying to take Angel from me! HE even calls her Love! I almost had an heart attack when he called her that way! HE holds her and pets her all the time, and she prefers to stay with him in the Library, rather than stay with me!" Ginny said, still pacing, her fury going away, being replaced with sadness. "I don't want to lose Angel!"  
  
"Oh Ginny... Angel loves you! You know she does... But she loves him, as well! Let her love both of you!" Cathy advised, hugging Ginny in a sweet embrace.  
  
"And Ginny... Maybe she's trying to tell you something about Malfoy..." Suzie said with a knowing look. "Maybe she's trying to tell you that he's trust worthy! Why don't you try to follow her example and come closer to him?"  
  
"And what? Rub myself against his legs, until he grabs me in his arms, so I can lick his face?" Ginny replied, with sarcasm.  
  
"Well... That would be a start!" Suzie said, jokingly. "Try to talk with him, without accusations and without loosing your temper!"  
  
"Fine... I'll try! But only because I don't want to lose Angel..." Ginny replied, saying only half the truth.  
  
Actually, Ginny was a little jealous of the Pulga, because Malfoy liked her, and enjoyed her company. Ginny would give anything to be the one in his arms, making him smile and become soft... But Angel was the one responsible for that, and Ginny still loved her. 


	5. Tea for Two

Chapter 5 – Tea for two  
  
That night, Angel didn't return to the Gryffindor tower, and Malfoy didn't show up for dinner, leaving Ginny terribly worried... about the Pulga, of course!  
  
"As she eaten anything? She's always hungry... Did he feed her? Did him, has he eaten?" Ginny thought, rolling in her bed, unable to sleep. "Hey, wait a minute! I don't care if he starves to death! I'm worried about Angel... not HIM!"  
  
Feeling angry for not being able to sleep, Ginny left her warm covers and dressed her robe on top of the red cotton pyjamas. Putting on her matching slippers, Ginny left the 6th year girls dorm, and walked down to the common room.  
  
To her big surprise, there was someone there, laid on the floor, in front of the roaring fire. Under the yellowish colour of the flames, Ginny concluded that the person had short black hair. Approaching silently, she had one of the biggest surprises of her whole life!!! That was something she never expected to witness...  
  
The black haired person, was Harry, but he wasn't alone... He was naked on top of a naked Hermione, and his body was moving gently over hers, as she moaned softly against his lips.  
  
That was not a sight Ginny wanted to see, so, silently, she left the Gryffindor Tower, and decided to go to the kitchens, and get a cup of tea.  
  
The beautiful stone corridors of Hogwarts looked scary at night, but besides from Filch, Mrs. Norris, Snape and Peeves, there was nothing to fear... Well, almost nothing...  
  
As she walked, she reminded the moment she saw both her friends going at it on the common room floor, and blushed. Ginny thought she should be jealous! She had loved Harry for a long time... But the fact was... She didn't love him that way anymore! He was like her 7th brother, and she was happy he and Hermione loved each other so much, that they had taken that important step on their relationship.  
  
"Yep! I'm cured from the Boy-Who-Lived... I'm free to find love! Boys of Hogwarts... be aware!" she thought, smiling amusedly. "Oh, no... Correct that! Boys of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw... Be aware! That's more like it!"  
  
Walking fast, but silently, soon enough Ginny arrived in front of the fruits painting, and tickled the pear, opening the door to the enormous kitchens. Usually the room was full of house-elves, working happily... But right now, the only thing moving, were the flames on a fireplace nearby. Still smiling, she went to the stove to prepare some tea, searching for cookies on the shelves on her right side.  
  
'Can I have some tea, as well?' a male voice whispered in her ear, making the hairs on the back of her head, stand up with electricity... That voice was unmistakable... And so were its effects on her body!  
  
'Are you sure you have enough courage to drink something a Weasley has made?' she retorted, not looking back at him, pretending to be occupied opening the cookies box.  
  
'I'm a Slytherin, Weasley! Not a stupidly brave Gryffindor! We have our own ways of guarantying our safety!' he replied, leaning against the kitchen counter, so that he could face her.  
  
'Fine!' was her only reply. She grabbed two cups of tea and two plates of cookies, placing a cup and a plate on two different tables.  
  
'Meow...'  
  
Looking down, Ginny saw Angel rubbing herself against her legs, begging for attention, and probably a plate of milk.  
  
'He hasn't fed you, as he? Well, maybe next time you'll choose to stay with the right person!' Ginny said, pointing a finger at the little Pulga, but couldn't avoid a tender smile towards her sweet Angel. 'I'll get you a plate of milk, ok?'  
  
'Meow!' the kitten answered, sitting down on the cold floor, waiting.  
  
'I did feed her, you know!' Draco complained, on the same position he was a few minutes earlier.  
  
'It doesn't look like it! She's hungry...' Ginny replied, placing a large bowl of milk on the floor.  
  
'That's because she eats like a pig!' he replied, sneering.  
  
As if understanding what he said, Angel stopped eating and looked at him with her pink eyes. If she had facial expressions she would look so mad!!!  
  
'Sorry, love! I meant you eat a lot!' he corrected, smiling softly.  
  
Malfoy had just smiled and apologized to a Pulga! What was going on with the fake blond Slytherin git? He was acting soft this year!  
  
'Malfoy, I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but, are you GAY?' she asked, sitting in front of her cup of tea.  
  
'WHAT? Why the hell do you think I am?' he asked, surprised and a little mad.  
  
'Well, first of all, you've started saying the word "Love", and that word doesn't exist on Slytherin vocabulary... Secondly, you've just apologised to Angel for saying a nasty thing... What the hell happened to you this summer? Have you met a new guy, or something?' she teased, sipping her hot tea, and eating the chocolate cookies.  
  
'Weasley, do you have any doubt about my masculinity? I can give you several names of girls who have no doubts about me!' he said, going to his cup of tea, and bringing it over to her table, and sat in front of her, with a scowl in his face.  
  
'I have nothing to do with your sex life, so, please, abstain from telling me how many girls you've shagged, ok? EEWWW... Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up!' she said, mockingly. 'Why are you sitting over here? This is Gryffindor's table!'  
  
'No, Weasel! This is a table on which the elves place the food that goes up to the Gryffindor table, on the Great Hall! There's a big difference!' he said, not taking his eyes from her face.  
  
'Why are you acting so strange? Why are you spending time, talking with me? I'm just a filthy poor mudbloods lover, as you like to put it!' she asked, trying to read his blue eyes.  
  
'Maybe because I want to make you feel miserable for having to take my presence! Maybe I'm trying to make you go crazy with our fights!' he said, smiling... Really smiling. 'Or, maybe I'm trying to make you go crazy for me!'  
  
'Uh, oh... Malfoy, I really think you've gone nutters! Maybe you should go to the Infirmary and ask Madame Pomfrey to give you some brain ampoules...' Ginny laughed. 'But, you do lie very well! Well, since Angel likes us both, I don't see why we shouldn't talk to each other!'  
  
'I agree... But don't talk to me, when there are other people around!' he said, sneering. 'Are you coming?'  
  
Ginny got up from her seat, grabbed Angel, and followed Malfoy out of the kitchens, into the Main Staircase. There, he would take the stairs down to the Dungeons, and Ginny would go up to one of the towers.  
  
'Good night, little Weasel!' Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
'Good night, Draco!' she replied, breathing with difficulty due to their closeness.  
  
Smiling, Draco brought his lips to hers, and kissed her softly, before disappearing down the staircase.  
  
'Oi, Angel, this is getting truly weird and confusing... But I'm liking it! He's not as bad as I thought all this time!' Ginny whispered to the kitty, touching her warm lips with her fingertips. 'I think I could fall for him...'  
  
Without deepening that thought, Ginny went to the Gryffindor Common room, and luckily, the couple wasn't there anymore, so she went up to her dorm, and tried to go to sleep, with Angel on top of her belly. That night, she dreamt of sweet kisses, on the Main Staircase, with a certain blond Slytherin.  
  
************  
  
I know people are not reviewing, but I'm still updating...  
  
Love, Carina 


	6. Conversations

Chapter 6 – Conversations  
  
A few weeks passed by, and everything was the same, back at Hogwarts... Well, except for the huge piles of homework, of course!  
  
Right now, Ginny was at the library with Cathy, Suzie and their boyfriends, trying to finish her Potions essay, but it was getting hard to do it, with two couples kissing in front of her.  
  
'Suzie, Cathy... Can't you stop that for a few minutes? It's getting really distracting...' Ginny said, with a sweet smile.  
  
'Oh... Sorry Gin! You're right... we shouldn't do this here! See you later!' Suzie said, leaving the room with Hugh, her 6th year Ravenclaw boyfriend. Soon enough, Cathy did the same with Andrew, a 7th year Hufflepuff.  
  
'Oh... This is much better!' she sighed, going back to work. Her friends were so lucky to have someone to talk to, and love... She had Angel, but it was a different kind of love!  
  
'Hey Ginny!' a voice said, behind her, and she immediately recognized the owner... Harry.  
  
'Hello Harry! Hi Hermione... So, what are you guys doing in the library on a sunny day like today?' Ginny asked, going a little pink at the memory of the night she had seen what she didn't want to see, ever again.  
  
'We are just finishing a few essays, and then we'll go somewhere cosy...' Harry said, hugging Hermione, and kissing her gently.  
  
'Harry! Stop it... This is not the right place to do this!' Hermione giggled, turning her attention back to Ginny, realizing that she was blushed. 'Harry... Could you give me a few moments with Ginny?'  
  
'Sure... I'll wait on our usual table!' he said, leaving them with a smile.  
  
'What is it Hermione? Is everything ok?' Ginny asked, a little worried.  
  
'Yes, everything is fantastic! I've noticed you blush, and avoid look at us! Are you ok about my relation with Harry? Do you still like him?' Hermione asked, holding Ginny's hand gently, with a soft smile on her lips.  
  
'Mione, I'm over Harry! I assure you that! Yes, I was a little jealous in the beginning, but now, I'm sure you two are soul mates!' Ginny said, truthfully. 'I only blushed and got shy, because I saw something a few weeks ago in a certain Gryffindor Common Room, late a night!'  
  
Hermione's eyes got huge, and she looked like she wanted to dig a hole to cover her head, like an awestruck.  
  
'You saw... What exactly?' she asked, shaking with nervosism.  
  
'Well... You were both on the floor, in front of the fireplace. I thought you were snogging, but when I noticed your lack of clothes, I left the Gryffindor tower as quickly as I could! That's why I got so shy!' Ginny laughed, at Hermione's shocked face.  
  
'Oh... I'm sorry about that Ginny!' she sighed.  
  
'It's ok, Hermione! Just be careful with the places you choose to do that! It might have been someone else! Like Ron...' Ginny warned her, with a hug.  
  
'You're right! But, where did you go, so late at night?' she asked, curious.  
  
'I went down to the kitchens!' Ginny said, blushing at the memory of her kiss with Draco.  
  
'Ginny! I know that redness on your face! Who is he?' she asked, smiling happily. 'Are you going with him to the Halloween ball?'  
  
'No, I'm not going with him! Oh, Hermione, I don't want to like him, but when I'm close to him, it's as if a force is driving me closer to him! How can I like and hate the same person, at the same time?' Ginny asked, sadly.  
  
'I have no idea, Ginny! But from those feelings, I can only conclude that he's not a Gryffindor, is he?' Hermione said, wisely.  
  
'No, he isn't!' Ginny sighed. 'I must go now! Goodbye Hermione! Thank you for hearing me out!'  
  
'It was my pleasure, Gin! You can always count on me...' Hermione said, as the read headed girl left the library. 'If she hates him... That can only mean that he's a Slytherin! She gets along with practically all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws! It's not easy to hate them! So... She's loves a Slytherin... Poor Ginny!'  
  
The day was beautiful, full of sunlight, and a little chilly. It looked like every single student was out on Hogwarts grounds, enjoying the sun, while doing their homework, reading a book, or just talking. Slowly, Ginny made her way to her favourite oak tree, close to the lakeshore, and sat down, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face.  
  
'If you catch sun on that ugly face of yours, the freckles will come out even more!' an amused voice said, on her side.  
  
Dear Merlin! She had tried to avoid Malfoy since that night, but now, he had come to her! What should she do? Hate him, or love him?  
  
'That's not a problem, Malfoy! I'm sure I'll look even more ugly, and then you won't even have to look at my face! Now, sod off!' Ginny said, not bothering to open her eyes, or leave her position against the tree trunk.  
  
'You should learn to control that temper, Weasley! One day it will bring you problems!' he warned, sounding amused.  
  
'That will be the day you'll cry from happiness! There will be minus one Weasley polluting your beloved blood!' she replied, bored. 'Have you been with Angel this morning?'  
  
'Yes, she was with me... Where is she now?' he asked, softly.  
  
'I don't know, I haven't seen her since breakfast...' Ginny replied, listening his movements, as he sat down by her side. 'What do you think you're doing?'  
  
'Sitting down, and enjoying the sun light!' he said, looking into her brown eyes with sincerity.  
  
'Won't it ruin your Vampire like skin?' she asked, a smile on the corner of her mouth. 'Be careful, we don't want Pansy to leave you because of your sunburns.'  
  
'If I have to get sunburned, to get rid of that monster, then I'll do it!' he said, smiling as well.  
  
'You shouldn't talk like that about the love of your life!' Ginny joked, playing with a small rock.  
  
'Malfoy's don't love...' was his reply, before he laid on the grass, on his stomach, with his face supported by his hands. 'And you? Is Potter going to like you, if your face gets all stained with those freckles?'  
  
'Yes, he will!' Ginny replied, sounding sincere.  
  
The moment she saw his face go from happy and calm, to mad and hurt, Ginny wished she could take those words back.  
  
"Why is he looking so mad? Is that hurt in his eyes? Why? I'm getting so confused!" she thought, watching as he sat back down, right in front of her, with their knees touching.  
  
'You're still that disgusting little girl with a terrible taste, are you? You still like the Pothead?' he asked, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
'Yes, I like Harry, because he's my friend... And he likes me back, because I'm his friend, I'm his girlfriend's friend, and because I'm his best friend's sister!' she explained, although she didn't understand why.  
  
'You know what, Weasley? I think you love Harry Potter...' Draco said, testing her.  
  
'You know what, Malfoy? You don't know anything about feelings, so don't talk about things you don't understand!' she snapped at him. 'When you learn the meaning of the word Love, I hope it's not too late for you!'  
  
Seeing him shocked, Ginny took the chance to stand up, and go away. 'What if I'm starting to learn that feeling?' he whispered, as he watched the girl walk away. 


	7. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Chapter 7 – Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor  
  
"Hello, Angel! I've missed you this last week! Where do you spend your time? With Malfoy?" Ginny asked the Pulga, feeling jealous. "Will you stay with me today? It's the first Quidditch game of the year..."  
  
"Meow..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Ginny laughed, when Angel started licking her hands. "Let's go down for breakfast!"  
  
After putting on her warmest jumpers and trousers, Ginny put on her Gryffindor cloak and scarf, and combed her long hair. Finally, the girl and the Pulga went down to the Great Hall. As they headed there, Ginny told Angel what had happened with her through the last week, holding the kitten against her chest in a protective way.  
  
"Ginny! Hey, Ginny!" a male voice called, behind her, on the Main Staircase.  
  
"Hello, Colin... What is it?" she asked curious, eyeing her classmate's red face, and feeling Angel trembling in her arms.  
  
"I well... The Halloween Ball is approaching and I ... I ... "Colin started, but suddenly stopped, turned on his heels and ran away, with horror on his face.  
  
"What was that all about? Why was he looking so terrified?" Ginny mumbled, as she walked to the Gryffindor table, and sat between Harry and Ron. "Was he about to ask me to the ball, and on the last moment realized I look like a Grindylow?"  
  
At that moment, Harry spit all the Pumpkin Juice he was drinking. Everyone in the Gryffindor table looked at him with curiosity.  
  
"What is it Harry? Do you need classes on table manners?" Ginny joked, patting his back, while he coughed and breathed with difficulty.  
  
"Ginny... You do not look like a Grindylow!" Harry whispered, still in shock, looking at her face. "Who the hell told you that?"  
  
"No one... It was my conclusion after the way I was treated!" she explained, smiling with a little blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Who treated you bad? I'm going to kill that guy! It's a guy, isn't it?" he asked, furious.  
  
"Harry, forget about it! Are you feeling prepared for the match?" she asked, trying to make him forget the subject. Why the hell was he acting so worried about her? She had older brothers to do that, already!  
  
"As ready as one can be!" he smiled softly, turning around to peck Hermione's cheek, before he left the Great Hall, with his Gryffindor robes flying behind him.  
  
"He's so cute!" a girl said, a few seats down the Gryffindor table.  
  
Turning around, Ginny saw a bunch of 3rd years giggling while they watched Harry.  
  
"Gosh, I'm so glad I'm no longer part of the Harry Potter Fan Club..." Ginny sighed smiling happily.  
  
"And I'm glad to hear that!" Hermione said, smiling as well.  
  
As she ate her breakfast, Ginny fed Angel with milk and cheese, smiling tenderly. She had missed her friend for the last week. Angel seemed to have her own ideas and will, and she went off to Merlin knows where, for Merlin knows how long. But they still loved each other, of course.  
  
'Love?' the word echoed in her mind. Slowly, Ginny held her up and looked at the Slytherin table. Everyone was eating in silence, with serious faces. Those Slytherins really needed to relax, sometimes!!!  
  
Finally, her eyes achieved the person she was looking for... Draco Malfoy. There he was, playing with his food, eating nothing at all, with a scowl on his face. He looked worried... Was he afraid of losing again, against Harry?  
  
As if he felt her gaze, Draco locked his silver-grey eyes with chocolate brown ones. There was sadness in his eyes... Sadness, hope, rage, ... So many different feelings!  
  
'You don't want to win the game... You want to get the Snitch before Harry does, isn't it my Dragon? Well, I hope you get your wish, if it'll make you smile like I've seen you smile before!' Ginny said to herself, feeling compassion for him.  
  
Breaking their gaze, Ginny got up from the table, held Angel inside her warm robes, and left towards the Quidditch field, finding a good place on the first row of the Gryffindor stands.  
  
Soon, all the stands were full of students yelling and waving their teams flags, waiting for the exciting game to begin. Although the day was freezing, it was a sunny day. Perfect for Quidditch.  
  
"Good morning, Hogwarts! Here we are for the fantastic game of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. And here comes the amazing, and extraordinary Gryffindor team! Applauses, please!" Dennis Creevy said, his voice reaching the school grounds loud and clear. "And their spectacular captain and seeker, Harry Potter!"  
  
Three of the four houses started cheering the Gryffindor team, which was warming up, high in the air.  
  
"And now, the low, stinking, full of gits and sons of a..." Creevy started, being hit in the head by Professor McGonagall. "Right... Sons of a Great Nation: our Great Britain!!! The Slytherin team, and their captain, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret! OOWW... Professor, you must get a beating bag for your self! My head is hurting and the game hasn't even started!"  
  
The whole stadium laughed at his complaints, and waited for the beginning of the game.  
  
"And the game starts! There goes Zabini, he catches the Quaffle, passes to Crabbe, he flies past Andrews, and Ron Weasley tries to catch the Quaffle and... he fails... 10 to nothing, Slytherin is ahead!" Dennis yelled. "But Gryffindor is full of energy and we can still win those snakes! Go Go Gryffindor!"  
  
As the game kept going, Ginny didn't ear anything going on around her. Although she tried to understand, she couldn't. Her eyes seemed glued on Draco Malfoy's shape, high in the air.  
  
'There must be something wrong with all this... I can't understand, but it's like something is pushing us, together!' she whispered to herself. 'But what?'  
  
He looked handsome up there, on his broom, with the sun light reflecting in his silvery hair, making him look as bright as a star. His face was focused on finding the Snitch, and at the same time, he sent glances towards the Gryffindor stands, trying to find a certain read head among so many red cloaks and scarves.  
  
Finally, he spotted her, and to his great surprise, she was looking at him as well. Their eyes locked once again, as if they could read each other's mind, through their eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, looking at her like that?" Harry yelled, placing himself in front of the blond Slytherin, blocking his view of Ginny.  
  
"That's none of your business, Potter!" Malfoy answered, starting to search the Snitch, once again.  
  
"Ginny is a naïve girl! If you dare to put one finger on her, I'll kill you! You better mark my words! Stay away from Ginny!" Harry yelled, furious.  
  
"And who nominated you, Weasley's Bodyguard? I thought you were dating the Mudblood... Have you changed your mind about the Littlest Weasel?" Draco said, sneering at Harry's shocked face.  
  
"That's none of your damn business! Stay away from her..." Harry menaced, pointing his finger against Malfoy's hard chest.  
  
Ginny stood there, holding Angel in her arms, and watching the fight between Draco and Harry. If only they were closer, she would be able to hear them... What were they fighting over? Moving a little to the side, Draco locked is gaze with her, once again, and Ginny felt warmth flow trough her body.  
  
On that moment she saw something reflect the sun light not far away from both Seekers, and Ginny recognized the Snitch.  
  
Before she could hold back her words, they were out of her mouth.  
  
"DRACO! CATCH THE SNITCH! DO IT! IT'S RIGHT THERE! CATCH THE SNITCH..." she screamed and waved her arms towards the Golden Snitch.  
  
"What the hell is she doing? Trying to fall down from there?" Draco thought, concerned with her safety.  
  
As the stands quieted their cheering to look at the crazy Gryffindor girl, Draco was able to ear what she was saying.  
  
"DRACO, CATCH THE DAMN SNITCH!"  
  
Not stopping to think about what she was doing, Draco searched the snitch and flew as fast as he could to catch it.  
  
"Potter, I CAN'T stay away from her!" he yelled, as he saw Harry on his tail, gaining speed.  
  
Both boys had their arms stretched, trying to catch the golden snitch, but Draco was faster, and caught it, holding it high in the air in triumph.  
  
'For the first time in 7 damn years, I defeated the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't- Die!'' Draco thought happily, screaming and laughing openly, for the first time in his whole life. And he owed all this to a sweet Gryffindor Red- head. Virginia Weasley...  
  
"And Draco Malfoy catches the Golden Snitch, but still, Gryffindor wins with 200 points against 170 points for Slytherin..." Dennis yelled hysterically, while jumping up and down. Amazingly McGonagall wasn't telling him to stop. By the opposite, she was even more hysteric than he was.  
  
"Angel, he caught the Snitch! He may have lost the game, but he won his self-esteem." Ginny whispered softly to her Pulga, with tears in her eyes, as she ran through the school grounds, towards the school, leaving her house colleagues looking at her with rage. She had just betrayed her own house, because of Draco Malfoy. Her brother's biggest enemy, but not her's.  
  
When she was about to climb the main stairs to enter the school, Ginny fainted, with Angel on her side, meowing worriedly.  
  
*******  
  
WOW! I'm happy people decided to read this story, and:  
  
Tigra and Loup  
  
I agree with you and I'm going to change the summary for this story. And, soon, very soon, indeed, you'll find out what's going on, ok?  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing.  
  
Love, Carina 


	8. In the Infirmary

Chapter 8 – In the Infirmary  
  
"Oh, my Mom is going to kill me. She warned me to take care of Ginny, and just look at what happened! She fainted, with no one there to help her..." Ron said, pacing the Infirmary, in front of his sister's bed.  
  
"Ron, calm down... Madame Pomfrey says that she's just tired, that's all." Hermione said, softly caressing Ginny's hand.  
  
"When she wakes up, she'll have to explain a lot of things to me!" he said, looking murderous. "Why the hell was she screaming at Malfoy, to catch the Snitch? Why was she helping him?"  
  
Hermione sighed, and once again, patted Ginny's hand, trying to give her support. Hermione had just found out who was the boy that was confusing Ginny. Draco Malfoy...  
  
"Ron, it doesn't matter, anymore! Gryffindor won the game, we're still ahead on the house points, and we must go up for lunch. Harry is waiting for us." Hermione said, leaving her seat, pushing Ron out of the Infirmary.  
  
As soon as both Gryffindors left the place, Angel got out from under the bed, and jumped to Ginny's bed, licking her face, hoping she would wake up. But, she didn't.  
  
The Slytherins usually didn't throw parties to celebrate Quidditch victories, but tonight was an exception. For the first time in seven years, Draco Malfoy had caught the Snitch against Harry Potter. Even though they had lost the game, they still had won the glory.  
  
The Common Room was full of people talking and drinking, although none of them was laughing or smiling. Slytherins don't show emotions... ever.  
  
Draco was sitting in a corner of the room, watching the people all around him, when he felt something stinging in his chest. He felt as if something was terribly wrong, and his thoughts kept going to an image of Ginny surrounded with white sheets, with her face looking very pale.  
  
Snapping out of his visions, Draco left the dungeons running, letting his feet drive him to the Infirmary wing. Reaching the doors, he stopped, and prepared himself to face his sweet Virginia.  
  
"Meow..."  
  
"Angel, what happened? What's wrong with Virginia? Who hurt her?" he asked, as if the kitten could answer his desperate questions.  
  
Picking Angel in his arms, he sat on Ginny's bed, caressing her cold cheeks, watching the way the moon reflected on her pale skin.  
  
"Hello weasel... So, won't you tell me what happened to you? Angel is worried with you, and so am I... And, I don't like it!" he whispered softly. "You are so beautiful... Did you know that? Probably not, Potter is too stupid to see that!"  
  
"You know she doesn't like him anymore, don't you?" a voice said, behind him.  
  
"I don't care... I must leave, now..." he said, coldly, standing on his feet, and placing Angel on top of Ginny's stomach.  
  
"You don't have to leave, Draco. Ginny would like to wake up and find you here!" Hermione said, in a gentle voice.  
  
"What do you know about what she wants or not..." he scowled, still looking at Ginny's form.  
  
"I do know she likes you. And I do know she's afraid of what she feels for you! It's not easy to like someone who treats you so bad, as you do. You are always making fun of her, always bringing out her temper, and she hates you for that! But, at the same time, she likes you, and wants to be with you! It's weird..." Hermione explained, sighing. "But I shouldn't say these things! Ginny is the one who knows what's going on inside her heart... All I ask you, Draco, is to keep her safe from harm, and to be true to her! Don't make her suffer, because she deserves to be happy!"  
  
"Hey, you're making it sound as if Virginia and I are going to get married, or something... There's nothing going on between us! Nothing..." he said, looking sad and furious at the same time. "What happened with her?"  
  
"Ginny fainted. Madame Pomfrey says she's just tired, but I'm not sure that's the truth... Madame Pomfrey looked very nervous, and she refused to look anyone in the eye... There's something going on!" Hermione said, suspicious. "We'll have to wait for her to wake up..."  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He just stood there, caressing Ginny's cheek with one hand, and Angel's head with the other.  
  
"I'll leave you both alone. Good night, Draco!" she whispered, with a knowing smile on her lips.  
  
"Good night, Granger..." he replied, not noticing her face break into a huge grin, when he didn't call her 'Mudblood'.  
  
Slowly, she exited the Infirmary, still smiling.  
  
'Yep... That one is head over heels with sweet Ginny! I sure hope everything works out for them...' she thought to her self, going back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Draco? Draco, wake up..." Ginny called softly, caressing his cheek. Slowly, his grey eyes opened and looked up at her, and a smile appeared in his lips.  
  
"Hello... How are you feeling?" he asked, leaving his chair next to her bed, to sit close to her on the bed.  
  
"I'm fine... What are you doing sleeping on that uncomfortable chair?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Just checking if the Infirmary's furniture is comfortable... Why else?" he smiled amusedly, brushing a lock of red hair from her cheek. "Thank you..."  
  
"What for?" she asked, leaning her head against his hand.  
  
"For telling me where the Snitch was... Why did you do it, though?" he asked, curious.  
  
"You and I are very alike, Draco... We both wish to be recognized, not because we are rich or poor, but because we can do something to prove our valour. All you wanted was to catch the Snitch before Harry did. And you caught it, Draco! Slytherin may have lost the game, but, still, you caught the Snitch! Congratulations!" she whispered, with a gentle smile on her lips, as she leaned against him, kissing his soft cheek.  
  
"And, what do you wish for your self?" he asked, looking serious. "Potter?"  
  
"How many times do I have to repeat that I don't like Harry anymore? Merlin, I hate that people think of me as the 'Poor little Weasley, in love with Harry Potter'." She sighed, bored. "I'm not an innocent little girl, to pity. I wish I could prove it!"  
  
"One day you will... I'm sure of that! Now, go to sleep, and have a good night of rest. We don't want you fainting all over the corridors! Just imagine if you faint on top of me, and you ruin my robes with your poverty? That would be terrible..." he joked, with a serious face.  
  
"You keep on dreaming with me fainting in your arms, Malfoy!" she laughed. "See you tomorrow... Angel, go with Draco, ok? Tomorrow you can stay with me again. Do you mind, Draco?"  
  
"Of course not... Come Angel!" he said, picking up Angel in his arms, and kissing Ginny's forehead very softly. "Good night, little angel..."  
  
"Good night Dragon!" Ginny replied, watching the two loves of her life, going out of the Infirmary.  
  
'He cares about me...' she thought, falling asleep with a happy smile on her face. 


	9. Revelations

Chapter 9 – Revelations  
  
"Good morning, Miss Weasley, how are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey asked her the next morning, as soon as Ginny opened her brown eyes.  
  
"I'm feeling better, thank you," she replied, sitting on the warm bed. "When will I leave this bed?"  
  
"What about right now?" Madame Pomfrey said, with a friendly smile. "If you feel dizzy or with headaches, please come to me, and I'll help you, alright, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, Madame Pomfrey! Thank you for everything..." Ginny said, smiling happily. She hated to be in the Infirmary... Dressing quickly, Ginny was about to leave that place, when a very serious looking Draco Malfoy appeared in front of her.  
  
"Good morning, Draco!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Hi!" was the cold answer. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see us... Come!"  
  
"US? Why? What's going on?" she asked, confused, while she held Angel in her arms.  
  
"I don't know, but that's why we are going there! Now, will you stop making questions? I'm not in the mood..." he said, irritated.  
  
"You're never in the mood, Malfoy! Can I at least take a shower before we go?" she asked coldly. If he was treating her like she was filth, then she could stand up to him.  
  
"You'll do that after we meet Dumbledore, now move those damn legs, Weasel!" he said, walking even faster.  
  
Just to make him mad, Ginny kept her own pace, while she talked with Angel, and stroked her soft white fur.  
  
"Will you just hurry?!" he yelled, in a bad temper, walking back towards her, and holding her in his arms, against his chest.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN; RIGHT THIS MOMENT; DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed back. "I will not be your punch bag for tonight!"  
  
His jaw tightened, but he kept walking towards the stone gargoyles, and whispered the secret password. He only dropped her to the ground when they arrived at Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Weasley. I see Mr. Malfoy found a better way of bringing you here!" Professor Dumbledore said smiling amusedly.  
  
"Good morning, Headmaster. Why am I here?" Ginny asked, going right to the point.  
  
"You are here, Miss Weasley, because it's time to reveal the truth..." Dumbledore said with a serious expression, on his usually friendly face.  
  
"What truth? And why is he here?" she complained, pointing at Draco.  
  
"Please, sit down, both of you, and listen me without interruptions!" he ordered.  
  
By the look on his face, this was serious, and Ginny couldn't even imagine what was going on, that involved her and a certain blond Slytherin. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and started to tell them a story, with a soft tone of voice.  
  
"When Molly Weasley was pregnant of her 7th child, Virginia Weasley, what everyone feared, happened. The 7th child would die before she was born. Fearing this curse, Molly Weasley and her husband, asked help from everyone who was able to do so. But, no one had the power to destroy that curse, and the despair took over the Weasley family. As their lost resort, they went to the Queen of Fairies, and asked for her help.  
  
The Queen said she would help, if the Weasleys allowed the Fairies to place a curse on Virginia. They wanted to have an ally among the Wizardry world, and that child would be useful.  
  
The curse said:  
  
By the time this young girl completes her 16th birthday, her heart  
will open up for true love. As soon as she gives a proof of true love,  
to the boy she cares for, the curse will wake up from its long sleep.  
Then, this young woman shall receive the power of the fairies, and  
protect us among her people. As long has the man she loves remains  
close to her, she will keep her powers. If they break apart, and their  
love is destroyed, so will be the powers, and the young woman shall  
die.  
  
This is the curse that runs through your blood, and yesterday you have awaken its power, Miss Weasley."  
  
"No, I haven't! I haven't done anything!" she said, extremely confused and scared.  
  
"If I'm correct, Miss Weasley, you helped Mr. Malfoy find the Golden Snitch, going against your own team... That was a proof of your love for him!" the Headmaster said with a knowing smile on his lips.  
  
At this comment, Draco stiffened on his seat and turned to look at Ginny, who covered her face with both hands, and cried in fury.  
  
"DAMN!!!!" she screamed in a irritating way. "I wish I had known this before! I would have never helped him..."  
  
"You love me?" was all Draco could say, as a knot formed in his throat.  
  
"Well, can't you see that I do? If I didn't then I wouldn't be in this bloody situation!!!!" she screamed again, furious. "What's going to happen now, Headmaster?"  
  
"You've fainted because the curse was awaken. For the next month you'll be feeling extremely tired, you won't feel hungry, you will have insomnias, and you'll have a hard time practising magic, so I don't think you should carry your wand for the next month, if you don't want something bad to happen to you, or to the person the spell was aimed for." Dumbledore said, with a soft smile, trying to reassure her that everything would be ok. "This month is the time it'll take for you to receive all the powers the fairies wanted you to have. When that process is complete, your life will go back to normal, but you'll be more powerful, and you'll have certain responsibilities. We'll talk about them when the time is right!"  
  
"Why am I here?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"Because, Mr. Malfoy, you are the key to all this situation. Do you love Miss Weasley, back?" Dumbledore asked, although the twinkling in his blue eyes revealed that he already knew the answer.  
  
"I don't know sir... I never knew the meaning of that word, and I never knew what it felt like, so all I can say is that I do care for Virginia, but at the same time I feel like I shouldn't like her!" Draco explained, sounding extremely sincere.  
  
"Well, I advise both of you to be together at least an hour each day, for the next month. Virginia will need your presence to link the love she feels for you, with the magic that is starting to increase inside of her." Dumbledore said. "I advise Ginny to take a birth control potion, because she'll need it."  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny and Draco yelled at the same time, completely in shock.  
  
"The fairies' magic will make your love grow more each day, and there will be times when the feeling will be overwhelming, and you won't be able to control yourselves. We must assure that Miss Weasley does not get pregnant at such a young age!"  
  
"Oh, my good Merlin! Why do these things happen to me? WHY???" Ginny screamed, and then calmed down. "Me, sleeping with Draco Malfoy, because of a damn curse! My parents should have let me die while I still wasn't born yet. It would have been much simpler!"  
  
"Don't you say that, Weasley... They loved you already, before you weren't even born! I didn't have such luck, so, stick to what you have, and be happy with it!" Draco said in a hurt voice, rising from his seat.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, if you'll please take Miss Weasley to the Gryffindor Tower, I appreciate you... You are both dismissed from classes for the rest of the morning... Have a nice day!" Professor Dumbledore said, watching has Draco guided Ginny by the arm, out of his office.  
  
Draco and Ginny walked side by side, with serious faces, both very quiet, and Angel sleeping in Draco's arms. When they reached the Gryffindor tower, she muttered the password, and went to her dorm, leaving a hurt Draco behind.  
  
**********  
  
Thank you so much for your reviews... I'm really happy that you all decided to read this story.  
  
I've already changed the summary and I hope it's more appealing.  
  
Can you start to see the changes in the plot? I hope so...  
  
Love, Carina 


	10. Ssssoooo Romantic

Chapter 10 – Ssssoooo Romantic  
  
The 6th year girls' dorm was empty, as everyone was having classes, and Ginny walked quickly across the room, throwing herself on her bed.  
  
"Wow, I'm taking this well, I haven't even cried yet!" she mumbled to herself. Just then, she felt something wet on her neck. "I guess I've talked too soon..."  
  
Yep... she was crying. It's not that she is a crybaby... She isn't. But, how would you react to those news? Having a curse running through your blood, making you love your enemy.  
  
"Oh Merlin... I love him because of the curse! That's the only reason!" she realised, suddenly, feeling extremely unhappy. "How can I stay with him my entire life? The love we'll feel for each other will only be a lie!" Crappy, crappy life... That's what happens when you think nothing will ever go wrong in your life.  
  
Thinking about the revelations made by Dumbledore, slowly Ginny fell asleep. And while she was in that state when you are not sleeping yet, but you're not awake either, she felt something heavy and warm cover her body, and then a gentle kiss on her temple. That was enough for her to fall in a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Ginny? Gin, wake up..." Hermione's voice came to her in dreams, while someone's hand shook her awake.  
  
"Mione? What's the matter?" she groaned, snuggling under the warm blanket.  
  
"Ginny, you've missed the morning classes, and so has Draco Malfoy. What happened, Ginny?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed, next now wide awaken to her friend.  
  
"Well... This is a long story. Do you have time?" she asked, sitting against the bed's headboard.  
  
"Yes, we have an hour until lunch, so shoot!" Hermione said.  
  
It was really hard to tell the whole story to Hermione, because she just couldn't shut her mouth. She was always making questions and interrupting Ginny's line of thought. By the end of the whole explanation, Hermione looked completely fascinated and happy.  
  
"Oh, that is so romantic! Imagine... you have to live happily ever after with the guy you love! Oh, you are so lucky!" she sighed, looking like she was walking on wonderland.  
  
"Hermione, have you lost your mind? Which part of the Curse didn't you understand? I love him because I'm cursed, and he'll start to love me, because my curse will affect him! If we stay apart I will die... How come this is romantic?" Ginny almost screamed in frustration.  
  
"Ginny, if I understood correctly, you've said, that the curse only started to work after you gave him a proof of your love! That means, you loved him before all this curse thing... And who knows if he didn't love you already, as well?" Hermione said, sounding very secure of her own words.  
  
"Do you think so? Oh, I wish I wasn't in this situation..." Ginny sighed, with a little smile on her lips, and the hope that Hermione was indeed correct.  
  
"Everything will be alright in the end... You'll see, Ginny! Now, let's go down for lunch... I'm starved!" Hermione complained, pushing Ginny out of the bed.  
  
"Wait! I need a shower and a clean change of clothes..." she said, holding her hygiene bag, and walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the Common Room..."  
  
After a delicious bath, Ginny put on a clean uniform and met Hermione and Harry in the Common Room.  
  
"Where's Ron?" she asked curious, as they left the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"I think he found out something special in Luna Lovegood..." Harry said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"REALLY? But they were always fighting, and she always talked about how wonderful you were, Harry! WOW; that comes as a surprise!" Ginny laughed as well, in a better mood.  
  
"Yeap, now you have an extra loony in your family!" Hermione said, opening the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
Laughing happily, the three of them went to their seats on the Gryffindor table.  
  
Not far from there, a blond Slytherin watched a certain redhead, not Ron Weasley, smiling while she talked with her friends. Lately, that girl was the only thing on his mind from the moment he woke up, until he finally fell asleep, and on his dreams as well.  
  
One would think he was crazy to like a Weasley. Well, even he agreed with that thought. The Malfoy's weren't supposed to be friends with the Weasleys, even less fall in love with them.  
  
The whole revelation brought a new hope to his heart. She loved him; she had screamed that she did, up there on Dumbledore's office. Now, they had an excuse to spend time together, and to fall in love with the other. They would stay together forever... and he could hardly wait to share his life with her.  
  
"I'm so ridiculous when I'm in love... I'm acting like a little virgin falling in love for the first time! Well, actually this is the first time I fall in love, but I sure am not a virgin!" he thought with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Dracky? Why are you looking at the weasel? You've been so strange, lately! And why are you always carrying that cat?" Pansy complained in her annoyingly fake sweet voice.  
  
"Maybe I don't find anything worth of looking at in this table..." he said, keeping his cool façade.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, are you saying you don't find me attractive?" she shrieked loudly, making everyone look at them.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying!" he said, sipping his pumpkin juice.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Draco Malfoy! You mark my words! I'll have revenge!" she screamed, as she ran out of the Great Hall, crying like a baby, with Crabbe and Goyle behind her.  
  
Slowly everyone went back to their lunch, talking about what they had just heard and seen, but Draco's eyes went back to the beautiful face of none other than Miss Virginia Weasley. To his enormous surprise, she was staring back at him with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Oh, I just had the time of my life!" Hermione laughed, as Pansy ran away from the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, me too..." Ginny agreed, not taking her eyes from the boy she loved. Their gazes met, and they stood there, looking into each other's eyes, smiling gently.  
  
A sudden movement on Draco's table, made them break their staring contest. Angel had just jumped on top of the table, and was eating Draco's chocolate muffin.  
  
Both Draco and Ginny laughed. Surprising both Gryffindor and Slytherin table, Ginny went to Draco, and sat next to him, on the seat former occupied by Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Hi... I'm sorry about the way I've acted when we left Dumbledore's office. I had a little too much on my mind..." she said in a sweet voice that made him shiver from head to toes. "Hello Angel... Have you behaved well tonight? I'm sorry if she's bothering your life..."  
  
"No, she isn't... I love to spend time with her, and talk with her! She's my only friend inside the Slytherin Dungeons," he petting Angel.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess... I didn't know about this bloody curse!" she sighed, holding his hands between hers, making the whole student body gasp in surprise.  
  
By now, all the students had noticed the Gryffindor and the Slytherin talking quietly, and holding hands. Everyone was abnormally quiet and watching them, trying to understand what was going on.  
  
"I'm happy I was dragged into the whole scheme! I would have been furious if you had given a love proof to Harry Bloody Potter!" he replied, truthfully. "Everything will be alright!"  
  
"I sure hope so, Draco..." she sighed, before she held up a hand to caress is beautiful face, tracing each of his lines with the tip of her nail, making him tickles. "You are so beautiful!"  
  
All the students held their breaths, as they knew what was coming next.  
  
Yep, Ginny and Draco leaned in and their lips joined in a long and gentle kiss. Not realising the stares from their colleagues, and from the teachers, Draco turned the kiss from tender and innocent, to a kiss full of desire and lust.  
  
When they finally heard applauses in the distance, Draco and Ginny broke the kiss, breathing heavily, with their lips swollen and their hands on each other's bodies.  
  
"You better take that Birth Control Potion really soon..." Draco whispered against her lips, making her smile.  
  
The entire hall was cheering them on; even Dumbledore was clapping his hands with an amused smile on his lips, and a twinkling in his eyes.  
  
Blushing a crimson colour, Ginny and Draco rose from their seats and left the Great Hall, with their hands linked, and little Angel following them.  
  
"That was sssssoooooo romantic!" Hermione sighed, happy for her friend.  
  
"She's sssssssooooo lucky Ron is not here to see this! He would have killed Malfoy, for touching his little sister." Harry replied, looking a little irritated.  
  
"They love each other... Let them be!" Hermione whispered, before she sweetly kissed her boyfriend.  
  
**********  
  
Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love ya all... really, I do!  
  
Love, Carina 


	11. Lovey Dovey

Chapter 11 – Lovey Dovey  
  
The couple walked hand-in-hand to the lakeshore, and Draco sat on a huge rock, with Ginny on his lap.  
  
"I think that we are in deep trouble..." Ginny said, watching the gigantic squid throw its tentacles out of the lake surface. "It's not allowed to be intimate in public... And what we just did, was terribly public!"  
  
"I know, but it felt incredibly good, didn't it?" he laughed, caressing her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Draco, are you sure this is ok with you?" Ginny asked, caressing his hands. "I mean, you hate the Weasleys, you hate Harry Potter (my friend), you hate Muggle born (Hermione is my friend as well), you can have any girl you want... Are you sure you want to be a part of this curse?"  
  
Draco turned her in his lap, to face her properly.  
  
"Virginia, you are the one I want since the day we ran into each other, on Diagon Alley, this summer... And, I assure you, I like you because I want to, and not because of the curse," Draco said, caressing her cheek with gentle fingers. "Yes, I was taught to hate the Weasleys, Mudbloods and Harry Potter, but I only did those things to please my Father. Although I must confess that I enjoy teasing your brother and Pot-head..."  
  
"You naughty boy!" she laughed, slapping his arm, jokingly. "But, what will we do when your father finds out about our little display at the Great Hall?"  
  
"There's nothing he can do... The curse is keeping us together! If he separates us, we'll both die!" he smiled, evilly. "And he sure can't kill his heir..."  
  
"But, the one who dies, if we get apart, is me... Not you!"  
  
"We know that, but he doesn't!" Draco laughed, at her surprised face.  
  
"Oh, I like the way you think... I guess that's the meaning of cunning, uh?" she joked, teasingly. "Well, I guess I have a few Slytherin things I have to learn from you..."  
  
"You bet you do..." he whispered in her ear, with a seductive voice. "In more ways than you may imagine..."  
  
"I can hardly wait to start... Although, I have a few Gryffindor things to teach you as well..." she said, waiting to see his reaction to her words.  
  
"And what things would you teach me?" he asked, kissing her jaw.  
  
"I can teach you to be gentle, caring, loyal, you're already brave, so, there's not much more I can teach..." she said, thinking about the Gryffindor character.  
  
"What? You mean I'm not gentle, caring and loyal?" he said, trying to sound hurt by her words.  
  
"Draco, you'll have to prove you are those things if you want me to believe you... I never saw you being none of the three characteristics, so you better start revealing yourself to me..." she said, brushing his blond hair away from his face.  
  
"I will reveal my true self to you, if you promise me not to tell anyone... I want to keep my Bad Boy Slytherin image... I just love to scare the 1st years, and tease the Dream Team!" he smiled, tickling her gently. "Do you agree, Weasel?"  
  
"I agree, if you stop tickling me, and if you don't call me Weasel, Ferret!" she laughed, trying to stop his hands.  
  
"You've got yourself a deal, Virginia!" he replied, stopping the tickling, to hold her face between his hands. "You're so beautiful, you know that?"  
  
"Oh oh... I think the curse is starting to affect your eyes!" she laughed, blushing adoringly.  
  
"I think not! You are beautiful, and now you're all mine..." he whispered against her lips.  
  
"Hey, I'm not something you can own, but thank you for thinking of me that way... Although I don't need another Ron to control me at all times!" she sighed, happily.  
  
"I'm not like that Weasel... I'm much better!" he smiled, kissing her softly. As soon as she responded to the kiss, he licked her lips, asking permission to deepen the caress, and Ginny allowed by slowly opening her lips.  
  
They were lost in each other's caresses, savouring their kisses, and exploring with their hands, when an amused cough sounded behind them.  
  
Surprised, they stopped the kiss, and looked around searching for the person who had interrupted them.  
  
"Angel, was it you?" Draco asked, smiling amusedly. "What is it?"  
  
"Why are you thinking that Angel can cough like that?" Ginny asked, surprised with his words.  
  
"Probably because he's used to talk with me all the time! Poor guy has to talk with a Pulga because no one in Slytherin likes him!" Angel said, with amusement in her girlish voice.  
  
"ANGEL? YOU CAN TALK?!" Ginny screamed in shock and happiness, all at the same time. "Wow... That's amazing! I didn't know you could talk!"  
  
"I know, Gin... I was waiting for the right time to tell you!" Angel said, as Ginny held her in her arms.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm really happy you can communicate with us... But, I have a question for you. Do you mind?" Ginny asked, smiling.  
  
"Of course not... Shoot!"  
  
"Why do you like Snape? He's always so stupid to everyone, but the Slytherins of course... So, why?" Ginny asked, curious.  
  
"Ah... Good question! Well, Severus is not that bad a person, when you get to know him... He has a great mind, and he's very funny, although a little too dark to my personal taste!" Angel said, looking at Ginny with her cute pink eyes. "And he likes me as well... He pets me, and gives me chocolate cookies, and talks with me! I really like him."  
  
"And me? Do you like me?" Ginny asked, with a serious face.  
  
"You Ginny, are my best friend, the person I love the most in the world... I would do anything for you, Gin... Anything!" Angel said, tapping Ginny's face with her soft paw, as if caressing her.  
  
"Oh, I love you too, Angel... Please, don't you ever doubt that, and don't you even think about dying of sadness! Draco loves you as well, don't you Draco?" Ginny smiled, facing Draco.  
  
"Of course I do! I love both my girls..." he smiled, kissing Ginny on the lips, while scratching Angel behind her ears.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you two love me, but right now, we must avoid some troubles... Gin, your brother is coming this way! I think you two better keep this relationship as a secret, for now..." Angel said, with a serious voice.  
  
"Very well..." Ginny answered, kissing Draco one last time before leaving his lap. "Can we meet later?"  
  
"Of course... Send Angel to me when you decide when and where!" he smiled, still holding her hand in his.  
  
"I love you, Draco..." Ginny whispered, as she kissed him one last time, and ran towards the castle.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, what were you doing over there with that Slytherin git?" Ron asked, looking furious, and pointing at Draco.  
  
"He was just telling me that Angel was a little sick last night... I asked him what were the symptoms and now I'm going to the library to research what's wrong with her... Do you want to come?" she lied, with a smile on her face.  
  
"I can't... I have to go to classes! Don't you have classes now?" he asked, suspicious.  
  
"Not for another hour... See you later, Ron!" she said, going inside the castle with happiness all over her face.  
  
"Nah... Something is wrong between these two... I can feel it in my bones!" Ron whispered to himself, walking back to the school, towards the Dungeons, for double Potions, with Snape and the Slytherins. 


	12. Demanding Answers

Chapter 12 – Demanding Answers  
  
The afternoon went by very very slowly, and Ginny wished she could be alone with Draco, sitting on that rock, close to the lake, feeling his arms protecting her from the world...  
  
Every single student pointed at her and commented about her kiss with Draco, making her feel like a caged animal. Everyone stares and talks about you, but no one dares to approach you and know the real you...  
  
As soon as she left her last class of the day, Ginny ran to the Gryffindor tower, with Angel in her arms.  
  
"Gin, are you upset?" Angel whispered, sounding worried.  
  
"A little, sweetie... All this situation is so hard!" Ginny sighed, trying to smile. "Look, I'm not hungry... Can you find Draco and tell him to meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 10 p.m.?"  
  
"But, that's after the curfew! Are you sure, Gin?" the Pulga asked, worried.  
  
"Probably you're right... I don't want me or Draco to get detention! Angel, tell him to meet me in the Library after dinner, and tell him to bring his books to do his homework. Do you agree?" Ginny reconsidered.  
  
"That's much better, Gin! Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Angel asked, placing a soft paw on Ginny's cheek.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure... Go ahead, and tell Draco to feed you, ok? I'll see you later..." Ginny smiled, as she placed the Pulga on the floor, and watched her run down the corridor, towards the moving staircases, to find Draco.  
  
As soon as Ginny entered the Gryffindor Common Room, she saw Harry trying to stop a furious Ron from running to her.  
  
'Ooops... He heard about the kiss! I should have went down for dinner!" she thought worriedly.  
  
"YOU! How could you do something like that? I've spent a whole afternoon being laughed at, without knowing why... People telling me you were a scarlet woman, and I've started fighting them! I've lost points for fighting because of your honour!!! At last, someone dared to explain to me that you've spent today's lunch hour snogging Draco Malfoy in front of the entire school, in the middle of the Great Hall!" Ron yelled, ignoring the gathering crowd, watching their fight. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Ron... When I feel ready to reveal what's happening, you'll be the first to know!" Ginny said, gently, although she looked extremely pale and on the verge of fainting.  
  
"I'm your brother, Virginia Weasley, and I want an explanation right now!" he yelled again, even more furious with her lack of response.  
  
"I will not give you an explanation when you are about to explode!" she screamed back, getting sick of so much yelling. "That explanation involves me and Draco, and if you even think of hurting him, you'll regret the day you were born, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"They were all right! You are acting like a scarlet woman!" he screamed, freeing himself from Harry's arms, and coming to stand in front of her. "You are a disgrace to our family Ginny... Getting involved with a Malfoy is the worst thing you could ever do to your family!"  
  
Having said this, Ron slapped her face, making everyone in the Common Room gasp in shock, including Ginny.  
  
She just looked at his face, and before the tears started to spill on her face, Ginny ran to her dorm, picked up her Potion books and ran out of the Gryffindor Tower, ignoring Hermione's calls.  
  
Ginny ran and ran until she reached the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She hated this place, due to her first year's events, but this was the only place were she could cry alone...  
  
After crying her eyes out, with Myrtle crying by her side, as well, Ginny felt ready to go to the Library.  
  
A few hours later, Draco entered the Library and leaned against a bookcase, watching Ginny scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. She was so beautiful, so innocent, and so perfect in every single way... He really loved that girl!  
  
'When my father finds out about this little situation, we're going to be in deep troubles...' Draco thought, smiling to himself.  
  
Slowly, he sat by her side, and placed a kiss on her cheek, surprising several people on the Library.  
  
"Hello, Virginia!" he whispered in her ear. Only then did he notice the lack of colour in her face, her trembling hands, and the mark of five big fingers on her right cheek. "What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
"I'm ok, Draco, don't worry!" she sighed, finishing her Potions Essay, throwing sand over the parchment, and rolling it up.  
  
"Of course I'm worried, Virginia! Who did this to you? And why?" he insisted, holding her shacking hand in his own, looking extremely worried.  
  
"I've had a little spat with Ron, that's all..." she mumbled, kissing his hand tenderly.  
  
"A little spat doesn't leave your face marked with 5 fingers! Why did he hit you?" he asked furiously.  
  
"He found out about a certain kiss, called me a whore, said I was a disgrace to my family, and slapped me!" she explained, enjoying the feel of his cold hand against her burning cheek. Ron had a really strong hand, and tonight she felt it against her skin. "This was the first time I was ever hit by someone in my family!"  
  
Unable to hold back her tears, Ginny started crying in Draco's arms, while he held her gently, whispering sweet words in her ear.  
  
"If it depends on me, that was the first and only time you will ever be hit, love! I'm going to hex that brother of yours to oblivion!" he said, as soon as she calmed down a bit. "He had no right to do that to you..."  
  
"Draco, please, promise me you won't hurt Ron... I'm going to make him regret every single word he said, on the Weasley way!" she smiled softly, happy to see that Draco really cared about her. "Believe me, it's more effective than hexing!"  
  
"Ok, I'll support you on your little revenge, but if things get out of hand, I'll be there to do things my way, ok?" he asked, smiling a little.  
  
"Ok, Draco! Thank you for being here... I love you!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too, Weasel... Now, let's do our homework!" he sighed, kissing her lips softly.  
  
While Draco did his homework, Ginny wrote a letter to her mother.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I'm so mad at you right now... How could you hide all this things from me? I had the right to know what was going to happen to me!  
  
Since the beginning of the year, I've been having different feelings towards Draco Malfoy, and on the Quidditch Game of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, I gave a proof of my love for him, or so Dumbledore says.  
  
Well, the curse you've hidden from me all my life is starting to work, and I'm linked with Draco for the rest of my life!  
  
It's not that bad, because I love him and he loves me back, but, really, how could you hide all this from me?! Now, I'm going to have an awful month, feeling sick and sexually active, but I don't know what the hell is going to happen when this entire curse thing starts to really work!  
  
Please, if you have anything else to tell me, I would appreciate if you told me all there is to know!  
  
Well, I'm doing fine at school, Angel can speak, I'm in love with Malfoy, he loves me back, we are together, and Ron just slapped me leaving finger marks all over my face... It hurts like hell!  
  
All of this because of a damn curse that I don't even know what it's going to do!  
  
Send a kiss to Daddy, the twins, Percy, Charlie, Bill and of course, a kiss for you as well!  
  
With love, from your worried, confused and hurt little daughter,  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
"Nice letter!" Draco chuckled, supporting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"PS: Draco send his compliments to everyone!" Ginny added in her letter, watching Draco's shocked face.  
  
"You are a naughty girl, Virginia Weasley..." he laughed, hugging her against him. "But I love you the way you are!"  
  
Ginny laughed as well, and kissed him passionately until the librarian caught them kissing, and told them to leave the library.  
  
Draco took her to the Gryffindor Tower, kissed her good night and went to the Dungeons, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Harry, is Hedwig in your room?" Ginny asked, when she entered the Common Room.  
  
"Yes, she is... Do you need her?" he asked, concerned with Ginny.  
  
"Yes, if you don't mind, of course!" she said with a sweet smile.  
  
"It's ok... Come with me!"  
  
Ginny followed Harry to the boy's dorms and tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg, watching her leave through the window.  
  
"Ginny, can we talk?" Ron asked, behind her.  
  
"Harry, thank you for letting me use Hedwig! Good night, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ginny said, kissing Harry's cheek and leaving the dorm.  
  
"Please, Ginny let me apologize!" Ron pleaded, going after her, but Ginny didn't reply. She just kept walking and went up to her dorms, for a good night of sleep.  
  
*********  
  
And the story keeps on going.  
  
Thank you for your reviews! I love them...  
  
Carina 


	13. Ron's Howler

Chapter 13 – Ron's Howler  
  
The following week, Ginny acted as if she didn't know Ron, making him apologize each time he saw her walk by.  
  
Yes, it was hard to be mad at her own brother, but he asked for it. Her mother's revenge was the best of all. Ignore them, and they'll come running back to you with their tail between their legs.  
  
The curse effects were making her feel extremely tired and without appetite, but Ginny kept behaving as if she was perfectly fine.  
  
Everyday, after dinner, she would meet with Draco in a hidden corner of the Library, to do her homework and spend time with him. He always walked with her to the Gryffindor Tower corridor, were they had a little snogging session before he left to the Dungeons.  
  
It's funny how after so much time of fighting and hating each other, they were now completely in love, and having a really good time together. Who could ever imagine that Draco Malfoy was one of the sweetest guys on Earth?  
  
"Gin, wake up!" a gentle voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Five more minutes, Mom!" Ginny replied, pulling the covers tighter against her body.  
  
"No, Ginny! And I'm not your Mother! Come on, get up, already! Today is the Halloween Ball!" Angel insisted, jumping on Ginny's stomach.  
  
"Who cares, Angel? He didn't invite me!" Ginny opened her eyes slowly, to adjust to the light in her dorm. "Why didn't he invite me? Is he going with someone else? Did he tell you who? Is it Pansy Parkinson?"  
  
"Oh, shut your mouth! You're so blind... Of course he isn't going with Parkinson! He loves you, not her..." Angel said. "He probably didn't invite you because he thought it wasn't necessary! I mean, you two are dating, so it's obvious you'll be going together!"  
  
"But, we have been hiding our relationship... Do you think he's ready to appear in public with me?" Ginny asked, sitting on her bed, and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he is... Now, come on and get up! We are going to Hogsmead!" Angel jumped to the floor and ran to the window. "It's snowing, today!"  
  
An hour later, Ginny and Angel walked in the Great Hall, stopping for a few minutes to look at the ceiling, where the white clouds dropped little snowflakes.  
  
Smiling to herself, Ginny walked along the Gryffindor table, looking for a place to seat. Unfortunately, on Saturdays, the Gryffindor table was always full, and the only free seat was next to Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Ginny, over here!" Hermione called, with a big smile.  
  
"Angel, I think I'm going to skip breakfast! I'm not in the mood to talk with Ron, right now!" Ginny whispered in the Pulga's ear.  
  
"Wait a few moments... Don't sit until I come back!" Angel said, jumping to the floor and running to the Slytherin table. She climbed to Draco's lap and talked with him, returning a few moments later.  
  
"Draco said he wants you to have breakfast with him, today!" Angel said, with a happy voice.  
  
Smiling at her friend's attitude, Ginny walked past the Fabulous Trio and to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Good morning, Draco... May I sit?" Ginny whispered in his ear, with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Please, do... You look beautiful this morning!" he smiled, as she sat next to him.  
  
"Liar! You always say that when you've done something bad! What have you done?" she laughed, kissing his cheek.  
  
"I'll tell you later... Now, I want to see you eat! You haven't been eating properly for the last week!" he said, filling her plate with toast and chocolate muffins.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at the unexpected couple, waiting for another kiss like the one a week ago.  
  
Soon, all the attention on the couple was dropped with the arrival of the owls. Hundreds of little birds' flied in the Great Hall, dropping letter and packages on the student's hands, and plates.  
  
A huge package was dropped on Ginny's plate, throwing her food at the person in front of her seat... Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that!" Ginny tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"You'll be sorry, you little Gryffindor whore!" Pansy screamed, running away from the Great Hall, to clean her robes and hair.  
  
"When will they stop calling me a whore?" she sighed, looking at her package.  
  
"Don't listen to what they say!" Draco said, hugging her lovingly. "Look, your brother received a Howler! This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
On the Gryffindor table, Ron was nervously looking at the red envelope on his hands. A Howler!!! He was so dead...  
  
Placing the envelope on the table, he waited for it to open.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW COULD YOU HIT YOUR OWN SISTER? THAT'S NOT THE EDDUCATION YOUR FATHER AND I GAVE YOU!  
  
IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY, YOU HEAR ME? SHE LOVES THAT BOY AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP THAT!" on that moment the envelope flew to the Slytherin table, stopping just in front of Ginny and Malfoy. "Hello Ginny dear... I hope you are ok, even with all those side effects. Don't worry, we accept your heart's choice, and we will always support you... Draco Malfoy, I hope you take good care of my little Virginia! We both know how important it is for both of you to remain together..." right then, the envelope flew back to Ron. "DON'T YOU DARE PUT THEM APART, OR YOU'LL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! GOODBYE DEARS..."  
  
With that said, the envelope exploded in a million pieces, and all the student body started to comment on what they had just heard. Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, together? That was great gossip....  
  
"Well, that went well..." Ron said, sarcastically. "Why is she protecting them? I don't understand..."  
  
"Soon you will, Ron... Soon, you will." Hermione sighed, looking at the couple on the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hermione, what do you know that you're not telling us?" Harry asked, suspicious.  
  
"Nothing I can tell you about! I've promised secrecy..." Hermione said, stuffing a toast on her mouth, to avoid talking.  
  
"Well, my Mom seemed to be in a good mood..." Ginny laughed, looking at her brother's red face. "She sent me a letter as well... Probably it explains what's happening to me! Do you want to read it with me?"  
  
"Of course... Let's walk to Hogsmead together!" Draco said, taking her hand, and walking out of the school.  
  
"Hey, I'll just stay inside with Severus! Have fun..." the Pulga said, before running towards the Dungeons.  
  
"I really don't understand how she likes him so much!" Ginny laughed, and Draco used a reductor spell on the package she had received and placed it on her pocket. Unfortunately, she couldn't use her wand for the whole month.  
  
Dearest Virginia, I'm so sorry I've kept you in the dark about this curse... I didn't want you to think about that all the time, and this summer I didn't have the courage to reveal everything to you...  
  
I'm happy you're over Harry! Yes, he's a great boy, but he's already taken by Hermione! And, Draco Malfoy isn't his father! So, if you love him, it's because he's worth our trust...  
  
When I was pregnant with you, I was told that I was going to miscarriage. I've tried every single potion, every single Healer, and nothing worked. So, I went to the Fairies... I'll skip the part you already know, from Dumbledore.  
  
Well, after all these side effects are over, the curse will be working at its full, and you'll become the Fairies Queen. The Fairies are being destroyed and forgotten by the Ministry, and they needed a Human to protect them. They chose you, Ginny, and now, you'll be their voice in our world.  
  
You'll have magnificent powers; you will be their voice... When the curse is complete, you will understand what's expected from you, don't worry!  
  
Oh, and Draco will have a part in all of this, of course! He will be your true love, your soul mate, and he will have the job of protecting the fairies, as well! Yes, he will have the same powers you will, but his powers won't be so strong as yours...  
  
That's all I can say, for now... Be strong, and everything will be fine!  
  
Don't worry about your brother, he won't do anything stupid, or so I hope...  
  
Love, Mother  
  
"Well, that explains a lot..." Ginny sighed, against Draco's chest, while they looked at the lake.  
  
"Yes, it does... I've received a letter from my Father, as well! I think he finally found out about our affectionate display." Draco smiled, as he opened the letter. It only read three words.  
  
"Explain yourself boy!!!"  
  
"Isn't he sweet?" Draco laughed along with Ginny, as they made their way to Hogsmead. 


	14. Halloween Ball

Chapter 14 – The Halloween Ball  
  
Despite Lucius' demanding letter, Ginny and Draco had a wonderful time at Hogsmead, visiting several stores and having butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. When they arrived back at Hogwarts, they stopped in a dark corner, near the Great Hall, to kiss goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow... Goodnight!" Ginny smiled, hugging his waist.  
  
"Tomorrow? Aren't you going to the Ball with me?" he asked, scowling.  
  
"Well, you never asked, you know?" she faked a pout.  
  
"Of course I want to go with you! Now, move that cute tush of yours and go get ready to spend a wonderful evening with the sexiest guy in Hogwarts!" he smiled, kissing her temple.  
  
"You're so full of yourself, Ferret!" Ginny laughed, retreating from his arms.  
  
"I know, but that's part of my charm, you know?" he laughed as well, and went to the Dungeons.  
  
"Well, that one is going to take longer than I to get ready!" Ginny thought, amusedly, before going up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Suzie, you look wonderful!" Cathy giggled, as Suzie walked in front of her two friends, showing off her beautiful baby-blue dress, high-heeled black sandals and her long black hair, beautifully framing her face.  
  
Cathy was looking gorgeous as well, in a pink dress, contrasting with her blond and short curly hair, while Ginny was still in her bathrobe after taking a wonderful bath.  
  
"Ginny, what will you wear? You're not dressed yet, and the Ball starts in 30 minutes!" Suzie asked, worried.  
  
"I don't really have a dress to wear..." Ginny said, with a sad smile. "But I'll manage... You girls go ahead!"  
  
"Ok... We'll wait for you at the Ball, ok? See you later!" both girls exited the room, talking and giggling.  
  
"Dear Draco,  
I'm sorry but I can't go to the Ball... I know I said I would go with you, but It's not possible!  
  
Tomorrow I'll explain myself, if you want to ear me...  
  
Please forgive me!  
  
I love you, Ginny"  
  
Well, that was for the best... She didn't want to embarrass him by wearing an old woollen skirt and a jumper, while he looked astonishing in his tailored robes. She would be doing a favour to both of them: she wouldn't make him feel ashamed because of her image, and she wouldn't feel guilty.  
  
But still, it felt terribly sad for not being there with him, enjoying the Ball.  
  
Putting on jeans, a sweater and her school robes, Ginny went to the boy's dorms and sent the letter with Hedwig. The dorms were empty, as all the boys were already at the bottom of the Main Staircase waiting for their dates.  
  
"Ginny?!" a worried voice came from the couches on the Common Room.  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Ginny sighed. "Wow, you look gorgeous! Red looks great on you..."  
  
"Thank you, but, why aren't you ready to go downstairs?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, that, I'm not feeling very well!" she lied, taking a seat next to Hermione. "OUCH!"  
  
Something had stung her thigh... Searching in her pocket, Ginny found the miniature of the package her mother had sent.  
  
"Ginny, you're not going because you don't have a dress, is that it?" Hermione asked wisely, reading her friend like an open book.  
  
"Yeah... That's correct!" Ginny smiled sadly. "Can you enlarge this for me? I'm not allowed to do magic for this month!"  
  
"Engorgio!" Hermione tapped the box, making it return to its natural size.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione..." Ginny opened the box, and gasped at the sight of a white mass of silk. Taking the material out of the box, she found out what it was... A gorgeous long white silk dress swayed graciously in her hands...  
  
"Oh Ginny! That's a wonderful dress! Who sent it to you?" Hermione gasped, touching the soft silk.  
  
"My mother sent this to me... But, how? We are not swimming in money!" she whispered with a big smile on her face.  
  
"That doesn't matter now! Let's get you ready..." Hermione laughed, pushing Ginny to her dorm.  
  
Half an hour later, Ginny was wearing the long white dress, and the strapless corset was strongly attached to her upper body, showing off her elegant figure. While Ginny put on some make up, Hermione had placed charms on her red hair, to fall around her shoulders in large curls, and as soon as her feet were clad with a pair of Hermione's high healed strappy sandals, both girls left the Gryffindor Tower laughing in grand happiness.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were among the 6 boys waiting for their dates at the base of the Grand Staircase.  
  
"Why the bloody hell is she taking so long?" Harry mumbled, pacing the stone floors, nervously waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Probably she found a book more interesting than your company!" Draco sneered, although he was nervous with Ginny's delay, as well.  
  
"Oh shut it, Malfoy!" Harry spat. 'The worst is that probably he's right!"  
  
A few minutes later, Hedwig flew across the Great Hall and headed towards the awaiting boys.  
  
"Hedwig! A letter at this time?" Harry raised his arm waiting for Hedwig to come down, but to both their surprises, she dropped a letter at Malfoy's feet. He held it and read it quickly.  
  
Harry had never seen that look on Malfoy's face, before... Disappointment, sadness, comprehension, ...  
  
'What the hell is in that letter? Who sent it with my owl?' Harry thought, turning around to the sound of girls' voices.  
  
Hermione and Ginny showed up at the top of the Grand Staircase, both looking breathtaking, while Malfoy left to the Ball, dragging his feet.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy, are you going to leave Ginny without a partner looking like an angel, in a Ball full of horny teenagers?" Harry joked, causing Malfoy to stop on his tracks and turn around to face Harry.  
  
"She's not coming, Potter... Just let me be!" Draco hissed, furiously.  
  
"Well, if she's not coming, why is she looking so drop dead gorgeous up there?" Harry smiled, pointing to the top of the Staircase, where both girls stood, smiling widely.  
  
As Draco's gaze followed Harry's pointing finger, his face lightened up with a spectacular smile that reached his eyes, his soul, his entire being...  
  
"Virginia... You broke my heart with that letter!" he called, not caring if other people were seeing the normal Draco, the boy who fell in love for the first time in his life, the boy who loved Ginny Weasley more than anything. "Come here, you little Weasel!"  
  
Ginny laughed and ran down the stairs, throwing herself on his open arms, kissing him lovingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there was a little change of plans right after I've sent the letter!" she smiled, caressing his face. "Harry, I'm sorry for delaying Hermione... She was helping me!"  
  
"It's ok, Gin, you both look wonderful!" Harry smiled reassuringly, placing an arm around Hermione's waist, leading her to the Ball.  
  
"So, do you agree with Harry? Do I look wonderful?" she joked, doing a little rotation for him to see the whole deal.  
  
"You look better than wonderful! You are absolutely perfect!" he whispered in her ear, before leading her to the dance floor, as a slow music echoed in the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny placed her arms around Draco's neck and felt his hands hold her waist against his body. Looking up she watched the charmed ceiling glowing in the full moon's light, as Fairies flew all over the Great Hall, dropping little golden sparkles everywhere, and floating carved pumpkins with glowing candles inside.  
  
As the couple swayed to the music slow rhythm, something strange happened, and everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing to watch Draco and Ginny, as hundreds of little fairies surrounded them, flying around them at a raging speed, leaving a barrier of sparkles between the couple and the rest of the world.  
  
"Well, looks like the Fairies found their Queen!" Draco smiled, watching the little creatures with pure admiration on his face.  
  
"It's beautiful... Thank you!" Ginny smiled at the Fairies, before turning back to Draco. "Well, I must take advantage of such a romantic setting to tell you I Love You, Draco!"  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who should say that! I'm the guy in this relationship!" he joked, pecking her lips. "I love you too, Ginny!"  
  
Around them, there were confused people, shocked people, crying people due to the romantic scene, delighted people and people in rage, like Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
But, Professor Dumbledore, he was different from all the others as he sat in his comfortable chair, at the High Table, watching the couple with true happiness in his face and twinkling eyes. Everything was going to work out wonderfully to those two. And together, Virginia and Draco would conquer the so desired union among all the magic creatures...  
  
****** Sorry for taking so long, but I've been busy...  
  
Here are two new chapters for all of you, my darlings!  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews!  
  
Carina 


	15. The Fairies

Chapter 15 – The Fairies  
  
"Our Queen is beautiful!" the Fairies giggled, flapping their delicate wings. "Will she be good for us? Her chosen one is cute..."  
  
"Well, would you look at that! Fairies giggling and talking about how cute I am! My EGO is so satisfied right now!" Draco chuckled, as they walked near the lake, under the full moon light.  
  
"Draco, please stop being so self centred!" Ginny joked, turning around to face the big group of flying Fairies. "Thank you for the compliment... But, the fact is that Fairies are one of the most beautiful creatures that exists!"  
  
"Thank you, My Queen... My name is Twinkle, and I'll be your personal Fairy as soon as the month is over." A little Fairy flew up to Ginny's face, doing a bow.  
  
She had shinny long blond hair, flying around her petite body, although there was no wind, pointy little ears were visible through the hair, her face was as white as snow, with soft spots of red on her cheeks, and her wings batted joyously behind her. The whole image was proof enough of the purity of those creatures.  
  
"Hello, Twinkle... It's a great honour to finally meet the people I'm going to represent in the Wizarding World!" Ginny said, raising her hand, palm up to the sky, waiting for Twinkle to land on it.  
  
"The honour is ours, My Queen... We have a warning to give you!" Twinkle said, her face becoming worried. "He-Who-Must-No-Be-Named will try to find you as soon as he hears about your existence... You must not join the Dark Side, My Queen!"  
  
"Why would he want me to join him?" Ginny asked, worried as well.  
  
"Ginny, Voldemort already has the Trolls, the Dementors and dozens of other Dark creatures on his side..." Draco explained, sounding furious. "The two allies he wishes the most are the Unicorns and the Fairies! But, to get the Unicorns trust, Voldemort has to conquer the Fairies first, because they control all the Light creatures... Voldemort will try to make us join him, so he can achieve eternal life and total power over the muggle and wizarding world."  
  
Understanding downed on Ginny's brain, and her eyes became moist with tears.  
  
"Why does it have to always happen something bad after something good?" she sighed, leaning against Draco's chest. "He won't take me to his side, Draco! I'll stick to my heart's choice and remain with the Light forces, protecting our people and all of those who need protection from the Darkness!"  
  
"We are happy to ear your words, My Queen!" the Fairies said, smiling once again, and flying with more conviction.  
  
"When will we see you all again?" Draco asked to the little creatures.  
  
"As soon as the curse is complete, we'll come back to do our job, My King!" Twinkle answered, leaving Ginny's hand and going back to the group of Fairies. "You will see us in three weeks!"  
  
They all bowed and flew away, to the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I've loved to meet them..." Ginny smiled happily. "And you, My King?"  
  
"It was wonderful, My Queen!" he replied, kissing her temple, before he took her hand and they walked back to the Great Hall.  
  
As they walked across the crowded room, people looked at them with curiosity, confusion and many other emotions. They were still trying to understand what had happened earlier when the Fairies had encircled those two.  
  
Ginny and Draco where dancing as close to each other as possible, not caring about the stares they were getting from others, until a hand tapped on Draco's shoulder, stopping their dance.  
  
"Can I dance with my sister, please?" Ron asked, red as a tomato.  
  
"NO!" Ginny replied at once.  
  
"Ginny, I think it's about time you both have a nice conversation about all this!" Draco said, sounding serious. "I want her back after you finish talking, is that ok with you?"  
  
"We'll see!" was Ron's reply, shocked with Malfoy's weird attitude. He was being... nice? How weird can you get?  
  
Brother and sister started to sway gently to the slow music, trying to gather the courage to talk.  
  
"Ginny, what's happening? Why are you so friendly with Malfoy? Why is Mom supporting your relation with him? What was all that about earlier tonight with the Fairies?" Ron asked in a confused voice, looking deep into her brown eyes, he knew oh so well.  
  
"Ron, I want you to shut your trap while I tell you everything, alright?" Ginny warned, starting her story. When she finished a few minutes later, Ron's mouth was wide open in shock.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! I'll have to bare his presence for the rest of my life? That's so cruel!" Ron sighed, shacking his head sadly. "Oh well, I'll learn to accept your fate, Gin... I don't want you to die! Make sure you stay with Malfoy for the rest of your life! Oh, good Merlin, I can't believe I'm saying this!!!"  
  
Ginny laughed at her brother's words, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you're on my side, but please, don't you ever dare to slap me again, or call me a whore! I didn't like that!" she said, looking sad.  
  
Ron kissed her forehead, whispering 'I'm Sorry!'. Right then, a hand patted on his shoulder.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Malfoy! Can't you see I'm talking with my sister?" Ron complained.  
  
"Ron, it's not Draco! It's Professor Dumbledore..." Ginny laughed at Ron's shocked face.  
  
"Oops... Sorry, Professor! How can I help you?" he asked, glowing red.  
  
"Can I have this dance with Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Ron over is half-moon spectacles.  
  
Ron bowed, giving Ginny's hand to the Professor and left the dance floor.  
  
"Virginia, you are looking beautiful tonight!" Dumbledore smiled warmly, as another slow music echoed on the Great Hall. "The Fairies showed wonderfully how much they like both of you, tonight! It was a beautiful sight!"  
  
"Yes, it was... I like them already, as well!" Ginny smiled, but then her face became worried. "They warned me about You-Know-Who's intentions as soon as he hears about me..."  
  
"Young Virginia, do not fear! Your heart is pure and you're a creature of the Light! Voldemort won't change that... Trust in your self and in Mr. Malfoy, and everything will be fine!" Dumbledore said in a soft reassuring voice. "It was a great pleasure dancing with a young lady after so much time without shacking my bones!"  
  
Ginny laughed, as Dumbledore gestured for Draco to approach them.  
  
"Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy, don't you ever forget! The love that brings both of you is your biggest strength and your biggest weakness, at the same time! Always trust in each other and on the love you both share, and all your problems will go away..." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, before he left the couple in each other's arms.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Draco asked her, as soon as they started dancing again.  
  
"Everything is perfect... Dumbledore's right! If we love each other, that same love will be our weapon to fight evil!" Ginny smiled, placing her head against his shoulder, kissing his neck.  
  
"Then, Voldemort, be aware, because our love is stronger than any of your dark magic!" Draco said, amusedly. "Talking about Voldemort, I have a letter to write to Father! If I tell him the truth, Voldemort will find out about you!"  
  
"I don't care... Sooner or later he would find out!" she smiled, full of trust. "Do you want me to write that letter with you?"  
  
"That would be great... How about we do it in my room?" he asked, smiling his sexiest smile.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea..." she smiled back, winking. "I love you, Draco!"  
  
"I love you too, Virginia Weasley!" he whispered against her lips, before they kissed passionately and left the Great Hall towards the Dungeons, to Draco's private dorm. 


	16. Draco's Bedroom

Chapter 16 – Draco's Bedroom  
  
"UAU!" Ginny whispered when she entered Draco's private quarters.  
  
She had just walked inside a large bedroom, decorated in green and silver, with a king sized bed against one of the walls, with one door on each side. One led to the private bathroom and the other to his wardrobe... On the other side of the room, a large fireplace was surrounded by conformable looking couches and a coffee table. Under a huge window was a desk full of books and pieces of parchment.  
  
"This place is beautiful, Draco! Why do you have private chambers and Hermione doesn't?" Ginny asked, sitting in front of the warm fireplace.  
  
"I think she refused her private quarters... Maybe she wanted to stay close to Potter!" Draco explained, taking off his cloak and dropping it on his bed.  
  
"But you like your privacy..." she added, watching his face glowing with the fire's light.  
  
"That's the thing I praise the most!" he smiled, sitting down next to her. "I'm an only child and I never had friends to play with, so I've learned to enjoy the silence and my privacy!"  
  
"Humm... So, how many intruders did you have here, since you moved in?" she asked, feeling jealous and smiled when she saw his face turn red.  
  
"Ginny, I don't want to talk about that... Not with you!" he complained, bored.  
  
"Why not? Aren't we supposed to trust each other with our lives? I want to know, Draco! I promise I won't be mad at you!" Ginny insisted, pouting.  
  
"We both know I'm not an innocent boy, like Potter..." he replied, seriously.  
  
"Well, Harry's not that innocent... I know a few things that you would love to hear about!" Ginny laughed, remembering a certain night in the Gryffindor tower. "But, don't ask me what because I'm not telling! I've promised secrecy!"  
  
"Damn... I really wanted to know what!" he complained with an amused smile.  
  
"Draco... How many girls in this room?" she asked, sitting on his lap.  
  
"If I had been living in this room throughout last year, I would have to say 5 or 6 girls... But since we've bumped into each other last summer, and after you've kissed me in the Hogwarts' Express, all my thoughts were with you!" he said in a very low voice, making Ginny bring her face closer to his, to be able to hear him. "Merlin knows I've tried to get you out of my mind!"  
  
"What do you mean, you've tried?" she asked, curious.  
  
"That night I've visited you at the Infirmary... When I came back to my room, Pansy was on my bed, naked and willing to... you know!" he blushed, avoiding Ginny's eyes. "I've tried to release my anger on her, to prove myself that I wasn't feeling anything about you... But, knowing that the girl under my body wasn't you made me unable of consummate, if you know what I mean... So, I've expelled her from my room! I was so mad at you for controlling my mind and body, that the next day, when I took you to Dumbledore's Office, I've tried to be as cold as possible... But, I've failed because you mean too much for me!"  
  
Ginny studied his face, not revealing any kind of emotion on her face, and that made Draco nervous.  
  
"Gin, are you mad at me?" he asked, as she left his lap and went to the front of the fireplace.  
  
"No, not at all, Draco! I knew you were a Don Juan..." she smiled wickedly. "It doesn't change the way I feel about you, as long as you don't betray me with other women!"  
  
"Why would I betray you? You're the best thing that ever happened to me!" he smiled, relieved with her reaction.  
  
"But I'm curious, though..." she added. "It's getting hot in here, isn't it?"  
  
Slowly Ginny unzipped her dress, and watched as Draco's eyes got huge with realisation of what she was doing and kept on watching her with a wide smile on his sexy lips.  
  
Ginny was feeling extremely nervous, as she had never done this before, but still she smiled as the white silk dress slipped to the floor, around her feet, revealing her pale skin covered only with a set of white bra and panties.  
  
"OH DEAR MERLIN!" Draco sighed, watching her from head to toes, as she straddled his lap, one knee on each side of his hips, resting on the couch.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" she kissed his ear lobe as she whispered the words.  
  
"Hell, yeah!" he choked out, cupping her bottom in his warm hands and from there up to her waist and back, until he decided to explore her front.  
  
"Well, looks like you're having fun!" she chuckled, slapping his hands away from her body and moving her hips against his, before one of her hands went south, which caused him to hold his breath in anticipation.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
"My, my ... Looks like you were right, Draco! I do have control over your body!" she smiled, caressing him and then she left his lap. "Can I wear one of your T-shirts?"  
  
"Virginia Weasley, were you teasing me just to prove that you have control over me?" he said sounding surprised and hurt. "You are an evil girl! You should had been accepted into Slytherin!"  
  
Chuckling she ran to his wardrobe and pulled on a big black T-shirt, and then went back to the couch.  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask, Are you mad at me?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Did you like the little strip-tease?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
Draco took her hand and placed it on the hot spot.  
  
"What do you think?" he groaned, with a smile.  
  
Ginny laughed and sat on his lap for a wonderful snogging session.  
  
"Well, we should write the letter now... It's getting late!" she whispered against his lips.  
  
"Do we have to?" he asked, trying to kiss her again, but she pulled back, giggling. "Oh, you're such a teaser, you little Weasel!"  
  
"But you still love me, don't you?" she laughed, going to his desk to pick some parchment, a quill and a bottle of green ink.  
  
Together, they thought what should they write and Draco wrote the letter with his elegant handwriting.  
  
"Father,  
  
I see you have your ways of keeping an eye on me...  
  
Well, I suppose you were told about my kiss with Virginia Weasley in the middle of the Great Hall... That information is real and I'm glad it happened!  
  
No, I'm not under a love potion, and no, I'm not going nuts! It's called true love and I'm enjoying it very much...  
  
Virginia and I are under a Fairies' curse, so we must love each other and be together if we want to live... That's right, Father, I'll die if we are separated, and you don't want to lose your only child, do you?  
  
I'm going to remain with Virginia Weasley until one of us dies of natural death, and I hope that time never comes!  
  
I love her, and that's all I want to think about for the next 100 years!  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
"By the time he finds out the truth about our curse, you will be the Fairies Queen and there won't be so much danger!" Draco sighed, pulling her against his chest as they sat on the couch, after they sent the letter with Draco's owl. "For now, you're safe!"  
  
"I feel safe whenever I'm in your arms, Draco..." she smiled lovingly, kissing his Adam's apple. "It's amazing how two old enemies fell in love with each other!"  
  
"Love changes people... It changed me and I don't care what other people think about my transformation... I like feeling this way and I love to love you!" Draco replied, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his skin.  
  
"That's the correct answer, congratulations! You've just won the first prize!" she giggled, looking at his eyes with a mischievous smile.  
  
"And what did I win?" he asked, curious.  
  
"I'll sleep here tonight, on that huge bed, in your arms!" she whispered on his ear, with a sexy voice. "Is it ok with you?"  
  
"It's perfect... I only hope we can control ourselves!" he smiled, taking her on his lap to the bed and quickly removed all his clothes until he only had his boxers on. Then he laid under the covers with Ginny in his arms, and her head on his bare chest. Slowly, they both fell into a wonderful sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Thank you for the great reviews...  
  
Love, Carina 


	17. Lovers Spat

Chapter 17 – Lovers spat  
  
'Can you tell me the reason why I feel so stupidly happy? I mean, it just takes me a look at this wonderful girl by my side, and I feel like I want to hold her safely in my arms forever after, kiss her pouty lips every two minutes and watch that innocent smile lighten up her face. Yup, this must be love, alright!!!' Draco thought, as he watched Ginny sleep by his side, the next morning.  
  
Smiling, he ran his fingers along her face, feeling her soft skin, the curve of her cute nose and cheeks, the luxurious parted lips... As he caressed her eyebrows, two beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked at him, and a wide smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"Good morning! What are you doing?" she asked, snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Just feeling you..." he replied, smiling back at her. "So, what do you want to do today? It's Sunday and we have the whole day to ourselves..."  
  
"I have homework to do, Draco..." she sighed sadly. "Right now, I must go to my dorm, have a nice bath and change clothes. You have to send that letter to your father, and we'll meet for breakfast at the Great Hall, ok?"  
  
"Will you stay at my table?" he asked, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Why don't you join mine, today?" she asked, with an evil smile.  
  
"NO BLOODY WAY!"  
  
"But, I've stayed at your table so many times! Why can't you stay at my table just for breakfast?" she asked, sad with his reaction.  
  
"It's different, Gin! We'll keep on staying with the Slytherins!" he replied, coldly, not giving her time to complain, as he left the bed and went to his private bathroom.  
  
"Fine... Have it your way!" she whispered and pulled on her dress, before she left his room, towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Luckily it was still early and no one was on the school corridors. As soon as she arrived to her dorm, Ginny took a long bath and put on a pair of jeans and a black turtle neck sweater, with her cloak on top of it. Even after the bath, she was still mad at Draco... She had accepted him, even if he belonged to Slytherin! Why couldn't he do the same about her?  
  
Around 9:30 a.m. the entire school was having breakfast at the Great Hall, when Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked in the room and went to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. On the other side of the room, on the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy watched Virginia Weasley with anger.  
  
'Why is she over there? We always eat here, together!' he thought, pushing his plate away, without touching the food. 'Look at me, Virginia Weasley!'  
  
As if she had heard him, Ginny looked at him and dropped her eyes, immediately.  
  
"Gin, what's going on? You look sad!" Angel whispered, as she sat on Ginny's lap.  
  
"Oh, it's just a little fight, sweetie! He's being thick headed, that's all!" Ginny replied, smiling to her little friend.  
  
"Gin, you know you two must remain in peace with each other!" Angel said, licking Ginny's hand.  
  
Ginny sighed, and left her seat, walking out of the Great Hall with Angel in her arms.  
  
"Gin, you must eat... You haven't been eating properly and you're getting weak!" Angel said, worried.  
  
"Angel, you're starting to sound like my mother!" Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, I'm fine..."  
  
"Ginny! Ginny!" Draco's voice called her, down the corridor, but she didn't stop walking to wait for him. She just kept walking to her common room, where she stayed all day long, doing her homework and studying.  
  
"Gin, won't you talk with Draco? He's looking so miserable!" Angel said, as she walked around Ginny's empty dorm.  
  
"Serves him right! Why do I have to accept his true nature and he can't accept mine?" Ginny complained, sitting on her bed. "How bad is he?"  
  
"He didn't leave his room all day, where he lay in bed without even looking at his homework..." Angel replied, rolling up on Ginny's pillow.  
  
"Great!" Ginny said, although she felt extremely sad to know he was hurt.  
  
A whole week went by and the couple was still not talking to each other. Draco didn't try to talk to her after that day, and he avoided her eyes at all costs. It looked like he hated Ginny... again.  
  
Ginny was extremely weak, and sometimes it took all her energy to go to classes. She had tried to eat, but she always ended up throwing up, so she gave up on trying to eat. The fact that Draco seemed to hate her, only made things worse... She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, she felt like fainting the whole time and her hear was broken... What a wonderful life!  
  
"Virginia Weasley, if you don't go talk to him, right now, I'll kill you!" Hermione warned her, as they ate dinner at the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not feeling ok right now, so, please drop it!" Ginny warned her, placing her hands on her head, as her vision started to go all blurry.  
  
"But, Ginny, you are both looking miserable! And Dumbledore said you had to be at least one our together each day!" Hermione kept talking, making Ginny furious.  
  
Ginny got up from her seat and held the table to keep her balance.  
  
"I will not apologize for loving my house and my friends! I'm not the guilty one in this whole situation!" she yelled, making the entire hall stop to listen and look at her. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
Ginny took a few steps away from the table and then fainted on the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
"If she keeps up like this, she won't survive until the end of the month, Dumbledore!" Madame Pomfrey said, sounding worried.  
  
"Poppy, do what you can to make her stronger! We need her at the top of her powers!" Dumbledore said, before a door closed and Ginny opened her eyes.  
  
"Wow, am I that bad?" Ginny thought to herself, before Madame Pomfrey appeared by her side.  
  
"Hello Miss Weasley, how are you feeling?" she asked, gently.  
  
"I'm feeling a little dizzy, but that's all..." Ginny replied.  
  
Madame Pomfrey held a bottle and gave it for Ginny to drink. It was a Millie's Potion of Complete Meals, rich in nutrients, to make her body stronger.  
  
"Your friends are outside the Infirmary, wanting to see you... Do you want to see them?" the healer asked.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
In a few moments, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Suzie and Cathy were by her bedside, smiling worriedly at her.  
  
"Hey sis, how are you feeling?" Ron asked, hugging her.  
  
"I'll survive Ron... I'm sorry if I got you all worried!" Ginny replied, smiling to her friends.  
  
"We'll always worry about you, Gin! You're everyone's little sister!" Harry joked. "Well, we better go now or we'll get caught in the corridors after curfew."  
  
"I'll see you all tomorrow..." Ginny smiled, watching them go, except for Hermione, who looked ready to cry. "Mione, what is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry I've made you faint! I shouldn't have pressured you..." Hermione sobbed, sitting on Ginny's bed.  
  
"I didn't faint because of you, Mione... I'm just weak and heartbroken, that's all!" Ginny smiled, reassuringly. "Now, get those thoughts out of your head and go join the others."  
  
"Ok, Ginny... Just one more thing: Draco went crazy when you fainted. He jumped over all the tables in record time to get to you and brought you in his arms to the Infirmary..." Hermione said, seriously. "He loves you, and you love him! Please, have a conversation with him and restore the peace!"  
  
When Ginny didn't reply, Hermione left the Infirmary, hoping that her friend would get some sense into that thick head of hers.  
  
"Gin, she's telling you the truth, you know..." a familiar voice whispered. There, standing on the windowsill, Angel looked at Ginny with her sweet pink eyes. "Draco's truly worried about you..."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Ever since he brought you here, he has been sitting outside those doors, waiting for courage to face you... He's blaming himself for what happened today!" Angel explained. "Draco thought you were going to die because you haven't been together for the last week..."  
  
"Why is everyone feeling guilty of my condition? I'm the one who doesn't eat or sleep! Not them..." Ginny sighed, sitting on the bed. "Please, can you tell him to come in?"  
  
Angel left the Infirmary and came back a few moments later, with a pale Draco Malfoy following her.  
  
'Merlin, he's so pale... And has he lost weight? Dark circles under his gorgeous eyes... Oh boy, I'm making both of us suffer!' Ginny thought sadly.  
  
"Hey..." he said, softly, as he sat on a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Hello Draco, how are you?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine... Granger told me you were ok, but needing rest and food!" he said, playing with her bed sheet, not looking at her in the eye.  
  
"Draco, I don't want to fight with you... I miss you!" she sighed, hoping he would look at her, which he did.  
  
"I've missed you, as well... I can't eat or sleep properly, since that day and I hate to be away from you!" he smiled softly, sitting on her bed. "I shouldn't have told you all those things, I was wrong! If you accept my house, then I will accept yours..."  
  
"It's about time you realised that!" she giggled, placing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to kiss her. "I love you, Ferret!"  
  
"I love you too, Weasel!"  
  
After a whole week without kissing or being in each other's arms, now that they were together, it seemed like their souls were resurrecting inside of them... It was as if they had been dead while they were apart... But, right now, everything was ok again, and they could only hope that nothing would come between them, again. 


	18. The Curse is Complete

Chapter 18 – The Curse is Complete  
  
Finally the month reached its end, and the couple was still happy together. Sometimes Ginny ate at the Slytherin table, and sometimes Draco ate at the Gryffindor table, getting angry stares from everyone in the Great Hall.  
  
Ron had learned to accept that Malfoy would be a part of his sister's life forever after, so he abstained from making comments. Hermione and Harry would spend the meals wrapped up in their own world, smiling at each other and occasionally kissing. Those two were a really cute couple!  
  
Right now, they were all at the Gryffindor table, having lunch, and Harry and Hermione were kissing.  
  
"Harry, Mione, do you have to spend meal times doing that? It's grosse!" Ron complained, going beet-red.  
  
"Oh, shut it! You're only jealous because you and Luna aren't an item!" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"Yet!" he yelled furiously.  
  
Draco and Ginny looked at each other, trying hard not to laugh at Ron's furious face.  
  
"What do you think of us doing something along those lines, later?" Draco whispered in her ear, kissing it softly. "You haven't slept in my room for the last two days..."  
  
"Do you want us to snog and go to sleep, or do you want us to snog and shag all night?" she asked with an innocent smile.  
  
Draco's eyes got huge and his mouth hang open in shock.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you teasing me?" he asked, suspicious.  
  
"That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck and leaving there a lover's bite.  
  
"Ginny, you're killing me with those games!" he groaned, holding her waist and pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Hey, both of you, stop that right now and do it somewhere I don't see!" Ron complained, still eating his lunch.  
  
"GIN! GIN!" a voice screamed atop everyone's voices in the Great Hall.  
  
"Angel?" Ginny whispered, recognizing the voice and running towards it, to the Great Hall's main doors. "Angel, what is it?"  
  
"It's time, Gin! Prepare yourself!" Angel said, and on that same moment, every single person in the room had to cover their eyes, due to the strong white light surrounding Virginia Weasley.  
  
As soon as the light was gone, Draco ran to her side, but he never reached her, because thousands of little fairies appeared around Ginny, lifting her off the ground, while singing some sort of enchantment.  
  
Ginny's eyes were closed and apparently, she was fainted, as the Fairies flew around her, high in the ceiling.  
  
A few minutes had passed and everyone was still staring at the amazing occurrence, trying to understand what was going on, and only Dumbledore, the teachers, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Suzie, knew what was going on.  
  
Right then, there was a huge explosion of light, and Ginny was covered in a white silk dress, rimmed in silver on the hems, with long wings on her back, her hair flying around her beautiful face and her ears became pointy... She was a human fairy!  
  
As soon as Ginny opened her brown eyes, a silver crown appeared on her head and her wings started to work, and she slowly came back on the ground.  
  
"The King must come forward!" a little fairy said, although her voice was strong enough to be heard on the entire Great Hall.  
  
Draco walked quickly to stand in front of his Queen and smiled at her.  
  
"You look wonderful, Ginny!" he whispered, for her ears only.  
  
"A new curse is set on you, right now. Follow the light of your hearts and never lose it from sight. For the king to be crowned, the true love must find its way out... If the King isn't crowned within 2 hours, the Queen shall rule alone and with half a heart... By the end of her 20th birthday, she shall find death, for she needs a King to be whole." Twinkle said in a soft whisper. "Please, go and try to solve the riddle to stop the curse!"  
  
The Fairies disappeared and everyone started to talk about what had just happened.  
  
"Children, please go to your classes!" Dumbledore ordered, as he approached the couple. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, I think you'd better spend the day together and try to solve this problem... Don't forget the ultimate proof of love and good luck!"  
  
Whispering a few words, Ginny came back to her normal appearance and they left towards Draco's room.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, as they sat on his couch.  
  
"I feel like I'm full of energy and new magic! I've never felt better, Draco!" she smiled happily. "But now we must make you a King!"  
  
"How? I think they gave us some leads: 'The true love must find its way out', and Dumbledore said not to forget the 'Ultimate Proof of Love'..." Draco sighed, holding her in his arms. "What do I have to do? Kill myself for you?"  
  
"NO!!! That way you wouldn't become a king!" Ginny laughed.  
  
They sat there talking about what had happened and trying to solve the riddle. Now, they only had 40 minutes to the final line of the curse.  
  
"Hey! I've remembered something! My mother tells me this all the time! 'The Ultimate Proof of Love is when you give yourself to the man you love, so, Ginny, keep this in mind and save yourself for the one you love, on the right moment!' That's why Dumbledore wanted me to take that Birth Control Potion!" Ginny said, pacing the room in front of the fireplace.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
"We have to join our body and souls in the love making! Not SEX ... LOVE!!!" Ginny explained in a soft whisper.  
  
"And, are you ok with that?" he asked, worried. "You weren't ready, before!"  
  
"Yes, I was! I just wanted to wait a little longer... But now, it's time!" she smiled, pulling him up to his feet. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I was born ready, love!" he smiled evilly, before he picked her up in his harms and took her to his bed, laying her gently.  
  
After the gentle and passionate love making, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
********** Sorry for taking so long.  
  
Hope you enjoy this new chapter, and thank you for the great reviews.  
  
Love, Carina 


	19. King or Not?

Chapter 19 – King or not?  
  
When Draco woke up, the sun was setting, and a wonderfully naked Virginia Weasley slept in his arms, with a smile on her lips. He still couldn't believe they had made love, and that doing it with her felt so damn right...  
  
'That's because you didn't love those other girls, you git!' he thought to himself, caressing her hair. 'But I'm not feeling any different! What if this wasn't the ultimate proof of love?'  
  
"Draco, what is it? You look worried!" she whispered, watching his face.  
  
"I don't feel different, Ginny... What if we didn't find the answer to the riddle?" he asked, kissing her soft lips.  
  
"I'm sure we did, Draco..." she smiled, hugging his waist with her arms. "I can feel it inside of me... It's like a sort of electricity running through my blood!"  
  
"That's the remaining effects of your orgasm!" he joked.  
  
"No, it's no, Ferret!" she laughed. "Believe in my Fairy instincts..."  
  
Together they had an interesting bath and got dressed, leaving Draco's room towards the Great Hall, where everyone looked at them with curiosity and admiration.  
  
"Draco, where were you today? You didn't go to classes!" Pansy shrieked, as the couple sat at the Slytherin table.  
  
"That's none of your business, Pansy!" he sighed, holding Ginny in his arms. "I'm hungry..."  
  
"Me too..." Ginny blushed, starting to fill both their plates with their favourite foods.  
  
"You both look like you've just... OH NO!" Pansy screamed, scaring everyone. "You've slept with that fairies' freak? How could you?"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, if you don't shut that filthy mouth of yours right now, you'll be sorry!" Draco menaced in a low growl. "You are no one to order me or to know what's going on in my life! Leave me and Ginny out of your filthy stories!"  
  
"But, you two... It's not right!" she screamed. "And look at that, you're both wearing rings as if you were married!"  
  
Only then, did Draco and Ginny notice the gold bands on their left hands, engraved with little diamond fairies.  
  
"It worked, Draco! I knew it!" Ginny screamed with happiness, hugging her king and kissing him passionately.  
  
"So, these rings mean we're married, or something?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"It sure looks like it! Hello my king!" she laughed.  
  
"Hello, my queen!" he replied, kissing her passionately, once again.  
  
"Oh, that's so cute!" a little voice said.  
  
"Hello, Angel! We did it! Draco's the King!" Ginny told her little Pulga.  
  
"Yes, I know... I felt it as soon as he became a king, 7 hours ago!" Angel said with an amused tone of voice. "You've found the solution on time didn't you?"  
  
"Angel, if your face could show emotions, I think that right now you would have an evil smile on your face!" Draco laughed. "Well, everything's ok, now..."  
  
"It sure is..." a male voice said behind them.  
  
"Headmaster...." The couple said at the same time.  
  
"I would like to see the three of you in my office after dinner!" he said with a happy smile. "I'll be expecting you..."  
  
The couple and Angel talked through dinner, surprising everyone as they didn't know that Angel could talk. Pansy kept on looking at them, her eyes full of rage and jealousy, but she kept her mouth shut in a firm line.  
  
"Ginny, are you ok?" Ron asked, when the couple stopped at the Gryffindor table to say hello.  
  
"Yes, Ron, I'm feeling wonderful! The curse is complete, now..." she explained with a smile.  
  
"You're the Queen of Fairies now! Good luck, both of you!" Hermione said, hugging Ginny. "By the way, now that you are the Queen of the Animals from the Light, could you try to change the laws about House elves?"  
  
"Hermione... I thought you had given up about that thing!" Harry complained, kissing her neck.  
  
"Hermione, I promise I'll see what I can do, don't worry!" Ginny laughed at Hermione's excited face.  
  
"You really look happy!" Harry said, watching Draco's and Ginny's faces full of happiness.  
  
"We are... I could never imagine I would be married at the age of 17, but I'm extremely happy!" Draco replied, kissing Ginny's forehead gently.  
  
"Married? But... I thought you both only had to remain in love! Not marry!" Ron exploded in fury.  
  
"Weasley, me and your sister will remain together until the end of our days! The Fairies decided to marry us... It was not our decision, so, stick to it!" Draco said, placing an arm around Ginny's waist. "Now we must go, Ginny! Goodbye, Brother-in-Law, dearest!"  
  
"Goodbye, everyone!" Ginny chuckled, as the three of them left the Great Hall. 


	20. Something Dangerous This Way Comes

Chapter 20 – Something dangerous this way comes...  
  
Surprisingly, Angel knew the Password when they arrived in front of the Gargoyles, and they climbed the stairs to the Headmaster's Office.  
  
"Hello, please come in and have a sit..." Dumbledore said, pointing at two chairs in front of his desk. "I believe we have a few more secrets to unveil..."  
  
"More secrets... Oh Merlin, I'm starting to hate this secrets!" Ginny complained, sitting with Angel on her lap.  
  
"I see that the two of you solved the riddle..." he said with a knowing smile. "It's time for explanations, once again!"  
  
"Please, tell us what's going to happen this time so we don't have to keep on coming here every time something happens!" Draco complained coldly.  
  
"The fairies married both of you to guarantee your security!" Dumbledore said, sounding extremely serious. "That means that something bad must be coming your way!"  
  
"Great... Just what I expected!" Ginny mumbled, a little scared.  
  
"How do the Fairies know that we are in danger? Are they future tellers?" Draco joked.  
  
"Don't mock your people, Draco!" Angel hissed angrily. "The Fairies are wonderful creatures, and you should know that by now!"  
  
"Why are you so upset, Angel?" Draco asked, surprised. "It's not as if you know them personally!"  
  
"I do know them personally, Draco... I'm their messager! I tell Dumbledore everything he needs to know, and I'm the one to talk with the Fairies when he needs anything from them!" Angel explained, jumping on top of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"But... Why you?" Ginny asked, smiling at her little friend.  
  
"The Fairies control the creatures of the Light, like Unicorns, Phoenixes, Pulgas, Kneazels..." Angel explained. "The Fairies gave me orders to protect Ginny, as soon as they found out I was yours, and to make sure that I helped you to find someone good for you to love..."  
  
"So, that's why you always ran to Draco's arms?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
  
"He has a beautiful aura, Gin! He looked perfect for you, so I've done my best to bring both of you together!" Angel said. "The worst was that you both were always fighting! I thought I was going to fail my mission! Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, Angel, I'm not... I'm just surprised, that's all!" Ginny ran a hand over Angel's furry back.  
  
"Well, Angel told me that the Fairies would marry you, and I can assure you both that there's no stronger bond than the Fairies Wedding!" Dumbledore smiled gently at the couple. "From this moment on, you'll start learning about everything you need to know, while you are sleeping... That way you won't have to stop your studying!"  
  
"How can we learn while we sleep? And what are we going to learn?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"Dreams are a wonderful way to visit people, did you know? The Fairies will teach you their language, their past, the way they live, what they want to improve and what is going on with their people right now..." Dumbledore explained. "Soon, you'll have to face a great danger, and if you destroy your enemy, you'll be able to speak for the Fairies and make them a part of the Wizarding World once again!"  
  
"So many responsibilities..." Ginny sighed, running a hand through her hair, trying to absorb all the new information. "So, this marriage is considered real to the Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"Yes, Virginia, it is..." Dumbledore smiled. "After Christmas holidays you'll both have a new room. Until then, you can share Draco's room or sleep separated. It's your choice to make..."  
  
"Gin, won't you two get married in front of your families?" Angel asked, excitedly. "We could make the party here, at Hogwarts!"  
  
"We still haven't received a letter from Draco's father, and I'm sure that when he finds out about the real situation, he won't be very pleased... A marriage with both our families would sure be a disaster!" Ginny said, sadly, holding Draco's hand in hers.  
  
"Oh... That's a pity... I really wanted to see you getting married in a beautiful dress and with a lot of people smiling at you..." Angel whined.  
  
"Oh Angel, sometimes you're so girlish! I think you've been spending way too much time with Lavender and Parvati!" Ginny laughed. "Well, we're going to bed... Are you coming, Angel?"  
  
"No, I'll stay with Professor Snape..."  
  
"What's going on between you and Snape? Sometimes I think there's something wrong between the both of you!" Draco asked, suspicious.  
  
"Well, that's a secret you'll find out later!" Angel laughed, jumping off the desk and running out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"This is so weird!" Draco mumbled.  
  
"Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy... And please, I want both of you to be extra careful and to remain together! Your unity is your strength..." Dumbledore warned, as they left his office.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy... I like the way it sounds!" Draco whispered in her ear, as they walked to his room.  
  
"Oh, you do, do you..." she laughed, kissing his nose. "Well, I don't know if I want to be Mrs. Malfoy! I like being a Weasley!"  
  
"You don't like the fact that we're married?" he pouted, sounding sad.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, the all-mighty is pouting?! Unbelievable! I wish Colin was here to photograph this unique moment!" Ginny laughed, turning around to stay in front of him, face to face.  
  
"Well, can you answer my question?" he asked, coldly.  
  
"Hey, don't go all Slytherin over me!" she complained, starting to walk again, not waiting for him. "Yes, I love the fact that we're married, but I'm not sure if I want to be called Mrs. Malfoy... It sounds as if I'm an old woman, when I'm just a 16 years old!"  
  
"But you do want to be married with me, don't you?" he asked, once again.  
  
"YES! I LOVE DRACO MALFOY AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN TO WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK!" she yelled in the middle of the hallway, for everyone in the school to hear. "Now, can we go have fun to our bedroom, my dear husband?"  
  
"Sure we can, darling..." he said, mockingly. "If I had known that my wife was the kind of crazy, attention seeker, lunatic woman, I would have never married her!"  
  
"As if you had a choice!" she laughed, before she kissed him passionately.  
  
Almost running, they returned to Draco's room, where Ginny's trunk was already placed against his bed, next to Draco's trunk. That's how they were now...  
  
Equals, side by side, fighting for the same side and loving each other until the ends of time.  
  
Or so they hoped... 


	21. What's going on?

Chapter 21 – What's going on???  
  
As the weeks went by, the entire school found out about the marriage between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor's youngest Weasley. Everyone was quite shocked, to say the least, but when they saw the couple together, they understood that Draco and Ginny were truly in love with each other.  
  
Things weren't that easy to Draco and Ginny... During day they had classes, and they could only be together during the meals. At night, they would both do their homework and only then, they could have some time together to relax and enjoy each other. During their sleep, Twinkle came to their dreams and told them everything about the Fairies culture, their history and the things they needed to stay alive... It was like History of Magic classes, but not that bad, because this information was really important to them.  
  
Apparently, the Fairies were very ancient creatures that lived on special trees in the middle of big forests. Their food was the flowers nectar, and they had bees to collect that nectar and bring it to them. According to Twinkle, the bees are also a creature of the Light... Weird uh? Ginny hated those little insects!  
  
The Muggles and the Wizards were destroying a big part of the forests, all over the world, and the Fairies were dying because they were loosing their houses, and their Mothers, the Fairies that gave birth (one for community).  
  
They needed Ginny and Draco to talk with the Wizarding Community and the Muggle Community to make them stop the destruction, or soon, the Fairies' people would disappear from the face of the Earth.  
  
So, besides studying and trying to be with Draco, Ginny also spent her days thinking about solutions and ways of helping her people.  
  
"Gin, you look worried!" Angel said, sitting on Ginny's lap.  
  
"I am worried, love... I don't know what to do to help my people!" Ginny said, finally releasing the tears of frustration that she had been holding back for the last days. "What should I do, Angel? Should I have a meeting with the Minister, or should I talk with the Department of the Forests, at the Ministry of Magic, or should I do something else?"  
  
"I think you should talk with the Minister and the Department of Forests, Gin... Demand that they stop the destruction! You have the power to make them bow at your feet... Just talk with them firmly and they'll know you are giving them an order!" Angel said, caressing Ginny's face with her little paw.  
  
"Ok... I'll try and do that! And you, how are you? I've noticed that you don't sleep in our room!" Ginny asked with a gentle smile.  
  
"I've been staying with Severus... He's so sweet..." Angel sighed.  
  
"Angel, if you weren't a Pulga, I would say you are in love with Professor Snape!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ginny, what if I wasn't a Pulga? What if I was human? Do you think I would be able to be with him and love him in the open?" Angel asked, sounding serious.  
  
"I know that he cares a lot for you, Angel, but you know that you are not human... If you were, I think anyone could fall in love with a girl as sweet as you are, but there are a lot of ifs..." Ginny replied, kissing Angels head. "Do you love Snape?"  
  
"I... I love you and Draco, but I love Severus on a different way... I just can't explain it, Gin!" Angel said in a weak voice.  
  
"Oh, Angel... You fell in love with Snape..." Ginny said sadly, knowing that her little friend was probably suffering a lot.  
  
"I'll never be able to let him know that..." Angel whispered.  
  
"I know, but at least you'll be able to be close to him, and be a part of his life... Don't worry, you're a strong girl and you'll be ok..." Ginny hugged Angel and together they fell asleep on the Library's comfy chair.  
  
Later that night, while Ginny and Draco lay together on their bed, Ginny told Draco what was going on with Angel.  
  
"She's what? That's insane, Ginny!" Draco said, surprised. "She's an animal..."  
  
"You are an animal as well, Draco!" Ginny corrected, and watched as Draco's face became incredibly angry.  
  
"Well, thanks a lot for the name calling!" he yelled, getting out of the bed, and putting on his clothes.  
  
"Draco, the Men is a rational animal... I wasn't bad mouthing you!" Ginny explained, surprised that he became so upset. They used to say worse things to each other, and he never became so nervous...  
  
"Whatever..." he mumbled, putting on his shoes.  
  
"Where are you going, Draco? It's late..." Ginny complained, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"I need to think..." he said, removing the arm from her grip, rather rudely and left the bedroom.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ginny asked herself, staring at the closed door, with a worried face.  
  
Ginny waited all night for Draco to come back to their bedroom, but he never came, and Ginny was becoming more nervous as the time passed by. It was nearly 6 a.m. when she finally heard the door opening and closing.  
  
"Draco?" she called in the darkness. "Draco, is it you?"  
  
"Yes..." he replied, coldly.  
  
"What's going on, Draco? Why are you so upset because of an innocent comment?" Ginny asked, sitting on their bed, against the headboard.  
  
He didn't answer, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Ginny followed him and saw that he was under the running water.  
  
"Draco, I asked what's going on? I think I have the right to know if I made you upset..." Ginny asked again, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
"Listen Weasel, just let me be, ok? That's all I ask... A little time away from you and your stupid whining!" he yelled furiously.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Leave me alone!" he yelled and turning to face her, he smacked her.  
  
"Fine, be that way!" she mumbled as she ran to their bedroom and started to put on her clothes, although her eyes full of tears made that task harder.  
  
In two minutes, Ginny was running across the castle's corridors, towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*************  
  
Today I'm posting two chapters.  
  
Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Love, Carina 


	22. Break Up

Chapter 22 – Break up  
  
As soon as she entered the common room, Ginny threw herself to one of the couches and started crying really hard.  
  
"Gin, what's going on?" a voice whispered in her ear, a few minutes later.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" Ginny sobbed, trying to control her tears.  
  
"I felt that you were upset, and I came to help you... What happened?" Angel explained, licking Ginny's hands, trying to calm her friend.  
  
"Draco is back to his Malfoy days..." Ginny whispered, sobbing loudly, but trying hard not to cry. "I don't want to see him anytime soon..."  
  
"But, what happened?" Angel asked, worried.  
  
"First he gets mad at something innocent I've said, and then he leaves our room and only came back 20 minutes ago, then I asked what was going on, and all he does is take a shower. I've asked again what was going on and he yelled at me saying that he needed time away from me and my stupid whining, and then he smacked me on the face... How do you think I should react to this, uh?" Ginny explained nervously, the tears coming back to her eyes.  
  
Her throat ached because of her sobs, her eyes burned because of the tears, her body and mind were tired from the night awake waiting for Draco to come back, her cheek hurt because of his slap, and her heart ached because Draco had broken it...  
  
She was a mess... And right now, all she wanted to do was sleep for a thousand years. And so she did fall asleep, but not for a thousand years. She woke up later that day, in her old bed.  
  
"Hello, I see you're awake!" Hermione said, caressing Ginny's face gently, as if she was a little baby. "How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Awful..." Ginny replied.  
  
"Angel told me what happened, and I had to put a Full Body Bind curse on him, to stop him from beating Malfoy to a pulp... Then I had to stop Harry from doing the same with a simple menace!" Hermione said, with an evil smile.  
  
"What did you say to stop him?" Ginny asked with a small smile.  
  
"I told him that if he came near Draco Malfoy, or did anything to him, he would have no sex until next summer... You should have seen his face become pale!" Hermione giggled, remembering her boyfriend's stricken face, when he heard her menace.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione, but this time I wanted them to kick Draco's ass! That bloody git..." Ginny hissed, angrily. "I've dried all my tears this morning, and now there's only anger left..."  
  
"Ginny, what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked, sadly.  
  
"I'm going back to my single person's life... I've tried to talk with him, I've tried to solve the tension, but he refused to let me help him, and now, if he wants me back, he'll have to apologise and I'm not sure if that will be enough for me to forgive him..." Ginny said, getting out of her bed.  
  
"Ginny, the both of you must stay together... Remember Dumbledore's words, your love is your strength!" Hermione warned her, watching Ginny put on her clothes again.  
  
"I know Hermione, I know... Right now, I just want to eat something and ask to the house elves to bring my trunk back to this dormitory!" Ginny said, combing her hair. "Are you coming down to dinner?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
As both girls walked down to the Great Hall, Hermione watched Ginny's sad face and realised how strong her friend was. If she was the one on her place, Hermione didn't know if she would react so well to everything...  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked in the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table in front of Ron and Harry, and with their backs to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Gin-Gin, how are you?" Ron asked, concerned with her.  
  
"I'm fine, Ron, thank you for asking!" Ginny said, trying to hide the trembling from her voice.  
  
"Ok... If you need me, I'm right by your side, ok, little sister?" he asked, holding her hand.  
  
"Ok, Ron..." she smiled weakly.  
  
"Me too, Ginny... You know you are like a sister to me, and all I want is to see you happy!" Harry said, leaning over the table to give her a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you, to both of you... I love you two as well!" Ginny laughed half- heartedly, before she started to eat her dinner.  
  
Trough the entire meal, she felt shivers' running through her body, as if someone was watching her... And in fact, someone was watching her.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on the Slytherin table, looking at Ginny's back, wishing he could go to the Gryffindor table and hug her and kiss her... How could he do that to her? He shouldn't have lost control.  
  
Would she ever forgive him? Would she ever look him in the face?  
  
He should have told her what was happening when she asked him, in their room, but he felt so angry with himself that he released all his anger on her, the only person who loved him and he loved back.  
  
Draco had a lot of explaining to do, and he could only hope that Ginny would give him a chance to do it...  
  
But, all his hopes went down the drain as soon as he got to his bedroom. Her trunk was nowhere in sight, her clothes and books were gone, and her wedding band was on top of his night table.  
  
Holding the little jewel, Draco lay on his bed, with his face buried on Ginny's pillow, feeling her scent and then he cried... Cried like he hadn't cried in many years, until he finally fell asleep. 


	23. Good or Bad News?

Chapter 23 – Good or Bad News?  
  
"Gin, please, go talk with him!" Angel pleaded, watching her friend do her homework in the Library, two weeks later.  
  
"No, Angel... He's the one who has a lot to explain to me! I didn't do anything besides caring about him." Ginny replied, finishing her essay for Potions. "I love him, and I know he loves me as well, but something is very wrong and he doesn't seem to trust in me. There can't be a happy relationship if both parts don't trust in each other!"  
  
"I know, but you are both looking so miserable! I haven't seen both of you at meal times for the last few weeks... Soon you'll become sick and I don't want to lose you both, Gin!" Angel insisted.  
  
"Listen, Angel, go to Draco and tell him that I'm willing to hear his explanation, and that if he still wants some time away from our relation, I'll give it to him!" Ginny said, packing her things, in her school bag. "But, tell him that I may hear his explanation but that doesn't mean I'll forgive him..."  
  
"Yes you will, Gin. You love him, just like you said a few moments ago!" Angel replied, running away from the Library.  
  
The last two weeks had been awful. Her appetite was gone, she couldn't sleep at night, her body ached making her feel tired all the time, and her heart literally ached... Something was missing in her, and that thing was Draco's proximity.  
  
She had observed him a few times, when they passed by each other on the corridors, and he looked as sad as she was.  
  
'Serves him right, for doing this with me!' she usually thought. 'But I hate to see him like that...'  
  
How can you hate someone you love? You can't... All you can do is try to pretend you hate him.  
  
Ginny really wanted to hear Draco's explanations, but did he want to explain anything?  
  
About 10 minutes later, Ginny was taking a long walk around the lake, enjoying the white snow that covered the school grounds. She loved to spend the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts...  
  
Ginny was leaning against a tree watching the giant squid breaking the ice on top of the lake, when she heard footsteps on the snow.  
  
"Hello..." a voice she knew very well said.  
  
"I'm listening..." Ginny replied, not moving her body or eyes, towards the boy she loved so much. If she did so, probably she would start crying her eyes out.  
  
"I was upset, and all those things came out of my mouth... Sorry!" Draco lied, waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Ok... I suppose you think I'm stupid, don't you, Draco? Of course, let's lie to the stupid Weasel and have a little more fun!" she replied, sarcastically, her eyes showing how furious she was at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, although he knew exactly what she meant.  
  
"Have you forgotten what Twinkle said? She said that I would be able to feel what other people felt; she said that my bond with you would be so strong that I would always feel what was happening with you! I've stopped feeling you from the moment you said you didn't want to be with me anymore..." Ginny explained furiously. "But right now, I can see right through you, Draco Malfoy, and you're lying!"  
  
Draco didn't reply. He just stood there, watching her face, wishing he could tell her the truth.  
  
"I see you won't tell me the truth... Why did I even bother, caring for you? For us?" she sighed, sadly. "Ok, so be it... Last week I had a meeting with some people from the Ministry of Magic and with Dumbledore. We got an agreement... All the Fairies will be coming to the Forbidden Forest, to live here, and soon the Ministry of Magic will give us a big forest, in Ireland to be the home of other Fairies. Soon there won't be anymore danger to them!"  
  
"That's great..." he replied with a blank face.  
  
"Yes, it is... I'll start helping them to reproduce so that the Fairies don't disappear." Ginny concluded. "Well, that's all I had to say. Just one more thing, make sure you eat something, because if you die for not eating, I'll probably die as well, because of you!"  
  
With that said, Ginny ran to the castle, where she finally released her tears. Why couldn't he tell her the truth? Was the truth that horrible?  
  
Sobbing softly, she made her way to the Gryffindor tower, where she stayed the rest of the week. Ginny was extremely weak, her face was pale, she threw up all day and when she tried to leave her bedroom, she ended up fainting.  
  
"Ginny, you're not ok... Please, let me call Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione asked for the millionth time.  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione... It's just a flew, don't worry." Ginny replied, coming out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after a warm shower.  
  
"I don't think it's just a flew, Ginny. Those are the symptoms of your separation from Draco! Why don't you two make up?" Hermione insisted, worried with her friend. "I haven't seen him lately around the school... Probably he's as sick as you are."  
  
"Hermione, I cannot forgive him until he tells me the truth, and he doesn't want to tell me what happened! I'm ok, and tomorrow I'll be back at classes, as always." Ginny replied, sitting on her bed, feeling dizzy.  
  
"That's it! No more 'nice Hermione'! I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey..." Hermione said furiously, placing a coat around Ginny's shoulders, and pushing her out of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
At the Infirmary, Madame Pomfrey examined Ginny, while Hermione waited outside.  
  
"Are you sure, Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny asked, shocked with what the Healer had just told her.  
  
"Positive, Mrs. Malfoy... You're going to be a Mommy! Should I call Mr. Malfoy to give him the news?" Madame Pomfrey said with a big smile.  
  
"No, thank you... What do I have to do?" she asked, scared, feeling alone.  
  
"Well, you'll need to come here every month, to make sure the baby is growing ok, and to make sure you're ok as well..." the Healer proceeded to explain all the things Ginny could and could not do while she was pregnant, and Ginny listened attentively, although she was mighty scared.  
  
"So, Ginny, how are you?" Hermione asked, as soon as Ginny met her at the Infirmary doors.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Hermione...And I don't want to have a child whose father doesn't want to trust his wife, and be happy!" Ginny finally cried on her friend's shoulder.  
  
Hermione was shocked as well, but soon shared her friend's concern, and together both girls cried, as they walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***********  
  
Hey, thank you all for your support, and here are three new chapters, just for you!  
  
Love, Carina 


	24. Forgiveness

Chapter 24 – Forgiveness  
  
"You have to tell him..." Angel said, sitting on Ginny's lap, as Ginny told her what was going on.  
  
"For now, I won't..."  
  
"Ginny, Angel is right! Please, you have to tell him... It's his baby as well!" Hermione said, placing a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder. "It's incredible... I thought you had taken the Birth Control Potion!"  
  
"I did take it... I'm just as surprised as you are." Ginny replied, placing a hand over her eyes. "Why do I always find my self in the middle of complicated situations?"  
  
"Gin, you know he's miserable without you... You miss him, as well, so, why don't you forgive him?" Angel asked, sadly. "If you keep this separation, soon both of you will be extremely sick and you'll lose your baby!"  
  
"I need some time to think... I'll be back in a few hours!" Ginny replied, leaving the Gryffindor tower, to take a walk around the lake.  
  
She knew she had overreacted to Draco's behavior that night, but they were so happy together, and suddenly he became cold again. She hated cold Draco... but loved gentle Draco.  
  
Through the last weeks she found herself thinking about that night, and wishing she hadn't left the bedroom. That way, maybe they would have solved their problems...  
  
But, she had tried to talk with him, and he refused to open his heart to her. WHY?  
  
Ginny sat on a rock, playing with the snow under her feet, as she watched the sun set behind the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'A baby... How can I have a baby and go to classes at the same time? How can I have a baby whose father doesn't trust me?' she thought to herself, gently rubbing her flat belly. 'Would Draco like to have children? We never talked about that... Would he want a boy or a girl?'  
  
The sun had disappeared, and she was now submersed in darkness, the only light coming from the castle's windows. Standing up, she prepared to leave.  
  
"Ginny..." a voice whispered gently, behind her.  
  
The voice she knew oh so well, belonged to the only man she could and would ever love... Draco Malfoy. Slowly, Ginny turned around to face him.  
  
There he was, leaning against a huge rock, looking handsome in his black robes, but with a worried and frightened look on his face.  
  
'Wait a minute! He's frightened? Of what?' she thought worried with him.  
  
"Yes?" she replied coldly.  
  
"I came to tell you the truth... Probably you'll run away from me, and this time we will be separated forever, but I understand if you leave me... I would dump my self if I were in your place!" he said in a soft voice that sent chills down her body.  
  
"It must be something truly dark..." she replied, sitting back on her rock.  
  
"You can't even imagine..." he whispered. "Father contacted me the night we fought... I needed a reason to leave the room, so I've started the fight!"  
  
Her eyes went huge with shock. So, that's why he was so jumpy... But, what happened?  
  
"What happened in that meeting? Why didn't you tell me you were going to meet him? I would have accepted, you know... It just proves one more time, that you don't trust me..." she said, playing with the hem of her robe.  
  
"I do trust you, Ginny... But the meeting would be far too dangerous to tell you about it." He replied, kneeling in front of her, on the snow. "We fought, and he gave me an ultimatum. The Dark Lord needs someone as powerful as you by his side. My Father knows that we have a strong bond, and if I was killed, you would lose a big part of your powers, making you no danger to the Dark Lord..."  
  
"Yes, your Father is well informed... What did he want from you?" she asked, worried, looking into his deep silver eyes.  
  
"He told me that if I didn't want you killed, I had to receive the Dark Mark and be a Death-Eater. He thinks this way I'll be able to take you to the Dark side..." he explained, looking down at his hands, in shame.  
  
"Draco... Tell me you didn't..." she gasped, scared.  
  
As an answer, Draco pulled up his right sleeve, to reveal the Dark Mark tattooed in his pale skin.  
  
"Why, Draco? We could fight him... he wouldn't kill me..." she cried, sobbing desperately.  
  
"We can't fight him... yet... I've had a conversation with Dumbledore and he said that this Dark Mark in my arm will help us soon! Please, forgive me for betraying you like this! I understand if you hate me now... I hate my self as well!" Draco sobbed as well, burying his face on her lap, hugging her waist firmly, like a little boy when he runs to his mother's lap, asking for forgiveness after breaking a vase.  
  
"I could never hate you, Draco..." she whispered, running her hands on his soft hair, enjoying the feel of it. "I just hate the fact that you didn't trust in me, when all of this happened... I felt like you truly hated me, you know? I'm not ashamed of you, and of what you've done. You were trying to keep me safe from harm, and that I understand!"  
  
Draco looked up with teary eyes, and sighed in relief.  
  
"I'm so sorry... All this time, looking at you and not being able to hold you in my arms, telling you how much I love you... It was driving me nuts!" he said, as Ginny dried the tears from his face. "What about this?"  
  
Draco showed her the mark, once again, and waited for her answer.  
  
"Well, if Dumbledore thinks it can help us, I'll trust his word. It's a horrible sight so see your perfect skin marked with that thing, but I love you for you, not for your body..." she said, truthfully. "I know where your loyalty is, and it's not on the Dark Side!"  
  
Everything was forgotten. How could one stay away from the person she loved so much? The one person that could ever make her happy? The father of her child?  
  
Smiling Ginny leaned closer and kissed him softly on his lips, loving the feel of them after all those days away from each other.  
  
"I love you, Ginny!" he whispered against her lips.  
  
"I love you too, Draco..."  
  
'The baby talk can wait a little longer... I don't want him to get even more worried about me than he already is!' she thought, as they went to Draco's bedroom, through the warm corridors of the castle. 


	25. Good News

Chapter 25 – Good News  
  
Draco held Ginny in his arms, as they entered his bedroom. Instantly, the fireplace came to life with a warm fire, making the room glow in an orange light.  
  
Step by step, without breaking the kiss, Draco took his wife to his bed, laying her there, softly.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Weasel..." he sighed, happily.  
  
"Well, you have me back, now... Let's forget what happened, shall we? I want to enjoy my husband!" Ginny giggled, kissing his throat gently, in a soft caress, making him groan with desire.  
  
"Right now, I believe you're not married... You've left your wedding band in this room, when you left me!" he said, reaching across the bed to the bedside table, to pick up the small ring. "Do you want it back?"  
  
"That ring means nothing to me, Draco... What we feel for each other is the only thing I need... A ring is not what makes a marriage! Love is the only thing capable of making me stay with you, even when you're a pain in the ass..." Ginny joked, slapping his firm butt.  
  
"Oh, oh... You better not do that again!" he warned, breathlessly.  
  
"Oh, you like that, do you?" she sneered, slapping him again, loving the way his face contorted with pleasure, and his eyes twinkled wickedly. "What are you waiting for, uh?"  
  
Draco kissed her passionately. Today it would be impossible for him not to make love to Ginny... That girl was driving him over the edge with pleasure, and he wanted to make her feel just as hot and lustful as he felt.  
  
His gentle hands quickly undressed her and started to roam over her body, closely followed by his lips. Gently, he placed the ring on her finger and kissed it softly.  
  
Ginny tried to keep her eyes from closing with the intense pleasure she was feeling, but it was hard, with his hands stroking the right spots, he knew so well, already.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at Draco, as he devoured her breasts, and she nearly fainted with the beautiful sight. With a flick of her wand, his clothes were gone, and there was nothing separating their bodies.  
  
"Draco, please..." she gasped, as she felt the familiar pressure on her belly starting to expand to the rest of her body.  
  
Draco entered her, and began moving agonizingly slow inside her. Ginny moaned softly, circling his waist with her legs, to deepen the contact. This gesture almost made Draco release. This girl would be the death of him... but at least he would die happy.  
  
Draco reached down between their bodies and began to caress her, while continuing to move inside her. Ginny's eyes widened and she released a hum of pleasure. Draco smiled and stopped moving, continuing to stroke her. "Like that, do you?"  
  
Unable of coherent speech, Ginny released another moan as he massaged her with more pressure. Her hands met his butt and held it firmly, surely leaving fingernail marks... The pleasure became too intense and she finally found release with a long moan. There was no time to recover from the orgasm as Draco began to move again, inside of her, making the pressure come back to her belly.  
  
Draco bent down to kiss her, feeling the sweet taste of her mouth. Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he stared into her brown eyes for a long moment.  
  
"I love you, Ginny... In fact, you're the only thing I love in this world! I've spent the worst weeks of my life without you, and I don't want that to happen ever again!" he panted as he increased the pace of their lovemaking. He intertwined his fingers in hers, pulling her arms up above her head, holding them there. "I would rather spend a week being tortured by Voldemort than being away from again..."  
  
"I love you, as well, Draco..." Ginny panted, nibbling his ear. "Forever!"  
  
They began to move together in perfect rhythm, faster and faster, gripping each other's hands for support, coming closer to the edge of ecstasy. Draco locked his eyes on Ginny's and growled her name, plunging himself deep into her. She cried out as another orgasm washed over her. Through her release, Ginny watched Draco's face tense up as he entered her again and again, finally crying out her name. She felt his body shudder as he drove inside her a final time, before collapsing on top of her in a heap.  
  
Smiling happily and trying to recover her breath, Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She heard his ragged breathing and felt him kiss her neck.  
  
"That was... fantastic!" she panted, as he moved to her side, placing an arm around her waist.  
  
"You can say that again..." he grinned sexily.  
  
"That was fantastic!" she repeated and they both laughed. "Draco, when you picture yourself in a few years time, what do you see?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes in concentration, and remained quiet for a few moments.  
  
"Well, I see you in a huge bed with red silk sheets, with your hair flowing around your face while we make love..." he said, smiling with his eyes still closed.  
  
"You pervert!" she laughed, smacking his arm. "I'm talking about the future, not about out sex life!"  
  
"Alright... Well, I see us both together, forever, as it should be!" he said, sincerely, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Just the two of us?" she asked, worried, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Hopefully we'll have children... But not as may as your parents! I don't want to form a Quidditch team!" he laughed.  
  
Ginny smiled as well, and unconsciously caressed her stomach.  
  
"When do you want to have your first child?" she asked, caressing his forehead the way he loved.  
  
"Well, you have to finish school first, I think..." he shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I think I'll need your help next year, to take care of our baby while I go to classes..." she said in a conversational tone of voice, as If she was saying something extremely normal.  
  
"WHAT? What are you saying Ginny?" he asked, surprised, sitting on the bed, to better look at her.  
  
"I'm two months pregnant..." she whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How... but... what about the birth control potion you took?" he asked, confused.  
  
"It looks like your little buddies are stronger than the potion!" she giggled, but became serious as she saw his scowling face. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"  
  
"No... I was just wondering if the child will have red hair! That would be terrible! I would have to lock the kid inside of the Manor and never let him come out of the house..." he joked with a serious face.  
  
Ginny laughed, and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sure you'll learn to love a red haired child, and, who said it's a boy?" she asked, kissing his shoulder, as he caressed her non-existent belly.  
  
"The Malfoy's first-borns are usually boys!" he smiled dreamily, kissing her stomach. "And he'll be as gorgeous as his mother..."  
  
Ginny smiled happily, before she hugged him strongly and they prepared to go to sleep, with Draco's hand placed on her stomach, as if to protect both her and their baby.  
  
She was extremely happy with his reaction to the news and now that they were back together, nothing could take that smile from both their faces.  
  
Well, that's not entirely correct... Nightmares can do that, you know? 


	26. Real Nightmare

Chapter 26 – Real Nightmare  
  
"Hello, Virginia... I've missed you!" a scary voice came into her dream.  
  
That same voice made Ginny shiver from head to toes... Only one person could have that voice, only one person could make her shiver in fright. Tom Riddle...  
  
Turning around, Ginny gasped when she faced the beautiful but dangerous boy she had met at the age of eleven. The boy she had trusted with her deepest secrets had possessed her body, made her do awful things, and in the end, when Harry saved her, she found out that that beautiful boy was in fact Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord.  
  
Why was he in her dream, right now? It didn't make any sense...  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, coldly.  
  
"Oh, Virginia, I've missed our little conversations, of course... So, how's everything going in the Fairy world?" he laughed evilly, with a knowing look.  
  
"Well, sooner or later you would find out about this whole curse thing... What do you want from me?" she asked, furiously, rolling her hands into fists.  
  
"Well, well, well... You sure have grown up into a strong lady, haven't you?" he chuckled. "What I want, Virginia, is you and your powers... I want you by my side when I fight against the mudbloods and mudblood lovers!"  
  
"I'm sure that you know my answer to that..." she replied, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Of course... But don't forget that now I have your sweet Draco by my side... He's one of my Death-Eaters now!" he said, triumphantly.  
  
"I know..."  
  
Tom's face showed surprise and confusion.  
  
"What? Did you really think he would hide that from me? I love my husband and he loves me back... Your little tattoo means nothing to both of us!" she yelled.  
  
"In the end, you'll join me, Virginia... And that time is approaching!" he said, as his young and beautiful face changed to a awful snake like face, with red eyes that looked at her ferociously. Right now, he was Lord Voldemort, and not Tom Riddle. "Tonight, I have a present for you!"  
  
In that moment, two Fairies appeared by his side, with ropes around their tiny bodies. One of the Fairies was pregnant...  
  
"What are you doing? Release them right now!" she screamed, trying to reach the Fairies, but Voldemort conjured a strong shield around him and the Fairies.  
  
"I will release them, Virginia... From their lives!" he laughed evilly, yelling the killing curse.  
  
The wings of the two fairies stopped moving and their eyes closed... forever...  
  
"You bastard! You bloody bastard! I will get you for this... I will! If this is your idea of making me join your side, you're wrong!" Ginny yelled, crying with rage. "I will kill you myself in the end! I will..."  
  
With one last laugh, Voldemort was gone, and Ginny felt someone trying to wake her up.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny? What's going on?" Draco called her, shaking her awake.  
  
Finally she opened her eyes, and realised she couldn't focus on Draco's face, because of her teary eyes.  
  
"Draco... Oh Draco, he killed them!" Ginny cried, hugging him strongly.  
  
"Ginny, what are you talking about? It was just a bad dream!" Draco whispered in her ear, trying to calm her. "What did you dream?"  
  
"It wasn't a dream... Voldemort killed two Fairies in front of me, and one of them was pregnant! It's almost as if the pregnant Fairy was me and the other one was you!" she said, trying to calm her breathing. "He did this as a warning of what will happen if we don't join him... I'm sure of that!"  
  
"Maybe it was just a coincidence..." Draco sighed, although he was worried as well. "Don't worry, Ginny, we will destroy him and the Fairies will be ok... Everyone will be ok!"  
  
"I hope so, Draco... But I feel like I've failed my mission! Two ... no, three Fairies died tonight, because of me!" Ginny said, sadly. "I won't allow any more deaths among our people..."  
  
"That's the spirit, weasel! Don't cry about the things you can't change, and focus your energies on the things you can and will change for better!" Draco smiled gently. "But I don't want you tiring yourself! It might not be good for the baby..."  
  
"Don't worry... She's fine!" Ginny smiled, kissing him softly.  
  
"No, HE is fine!" Draco corrected.  
  
"Draco, if I say it's a girl, then it's a girl!" Ginny tried to sound terribly serious.  
  
"But, the Malfoy's first born is always a boy, I told you that before!" he insisted, with a pout.  
  
"Bad luck, Malfoy, this time it will be a girl!" Ginny laughed when he pouted. He was so cute like that... Well, he was cute all the time, but that's not the point. "Let's stop this conversation right now and talk about something important... Tomorrow I want to go to the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Why? You know it's too dangerous, Ginny!" Draco said, worried.  
  
"The Fairies arrived last week to the Forbidden Forest and I want to see how they're doing, and I want to tell them about tonight's deaths... They have the right to know!" Ginny explained. "Will you come with me?"  
  
"How could I ever let you go into that Forest and not going with you? This is my people as well, My Queen!" he smiled, kissing her forehead tenderly.  
  
"Thank you, My King... Oh, I can hardly wait to see you playing with our daughter!" Ginny sighed, dreamily.  
  
"SON!" he yelled.  
  
"A beautiful red haired and freckled little girl..." Ginny insisted, trying to make him mad.  
  
"No red hair, no freckles, no girl! It will be a perfect blond boy with pale skin, just like his father!" Draco corrected, tickling her sides, making her squirm in laughter.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" she shouted, before he shut her mouth with a breath- taking kiss.  
  
***************  
  
Here are 3 more chapters... Enjoy them!  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews.  
  
Love, Carina 


	27. Home, Sweet Home

Chapter 27 – Home, Sweet Home  
  
The next morning, when Ginny woke up it was still night and Draco was sleeping peacefully by her side. Leaving the bed gently, so she wouldn't wake him up, Ginny got dressed and wrote him a not, leaving it on top of her pillow.  
  
Feeling extremely happy she made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower, where she found Hermione and Harry sleeping in the Common Room on the couch, while Ron was sleeping on an armchair, looking uncomfortable.  
  
Realising that they were probably worried about her, Ginny gently shook Hermione awake.  
  
"Ginny! We were worried sick about you! Where were you?" Hermione said in a motherly tone of voice. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm wonderful, Mione... Draco and I met last night, and made up!" Ginny said, happily.  
  
"Oh, that's great! Did you tell him about the..." Hermione asked, mouthing the word 'baby'.  
  
"About what, Mione? What is there to tell him?" Harry asked by Hermione's side, clearly awake as well, and waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'll tell you in a moment, Harry... And yes, Mione, I told him!" Ginny smiled, awaking her brother. "Ron, get up... You have to get ready for classes."  
  
"Gin? Where the hell did you spend the night?" Ron yelled, trying to keep his eyes open with big effort.  
  
"Ok, Harry and Ron, hear me well, because I'm only saying this once!" Ginny announced, sitting on the coffee table, facing both worried boys and an amused Hermione. "Draco explained to me what happened, and we're together again, and this time, for good... And, yesterday I found out that I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Oh, that's good for you, Ginny..." Ron said, rubbing his eyes. Two seconds later, he stopped rubbing and his eyes were wide open with shock. "YOU'RE WHAT? HOW COULD YOU LET YOURSELF BECOME PREGNANT? ARE YOU THICK?"  
  
"Ron, stop yelling right now!" Hermione warned him with a dangerous look. "Ginny did drink a birth control potion, but apparently it didn't work... Can't you be happy that you're going to be an uncle?"  
  
Ron paced the room back and forth, mumbling under his breath, while Harry just sat on the couch, facing his hands in deep thought.  
  
"Ginny... Are you sure you're pregnant?" Harry asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes, Harry... Madame Pomfrey is sure." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, we all know how much you love Malfoy, and how much he loves you back... You are now married and kids is a part of a relationship, although I think you're too young for that!" Harry said, looking into her deep brown eyes. "I'm sure you'll be a great mother and I wish you all the happiness in the world. For you, Malfoy and the baby..."  
  
"Oh Harry... You don't know how much your support means to me!" Ginny cried and laughed at the same time, as she hugged her 7th brother. "Thank you!"  
  
Hermione cried as well, proud of her boyfriend's words. Then, she looked at Ron, whom was now contemplating Ginny with a sad face.  
  
"Ron... What do you have to say?" Hermione asked, urging him to talk.  
  
"Oh Merlin... How can I accept that my little sister is now a married young woman expecting her first child? It seemed like yesterday I was pulling on her ponytail and making her dolls explode!" Ron complained sadly, with his hands in his robe's pockets. "You're my little sis, Gin... You always were and always will be, so you better get used to me being overprotective! I love you, Gin-bug!"  
  
"Oh Ron... I love you too, and I love to have an overprotective brother, but right now, you have nothing to worry about! I'm happy and I love my husband! Trust me!" Ginny hugged her brother and smiled against his shoulder.  
  
"I do, Ginny... I do!" he replied, gently caressing her belly, finally accepting the idea of having a little nephew or niece.  
  
*******  
  
That first day back to classes Draco didn't leave Ginny alone for one moment. He took every single meal on the Gryffindor table, next to her; he took her to all her classes, clearing her way on the hallways, so that no one would bump into her and hurt her or the baby; and together they went to Dumbledore's office, as soon as they finished classes for the day.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" Dumbledore greeted them, when they entered the room. "Yesterday I heard of the wonderful news! Congratulations..."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster... We were a little surprised because I took the birth control potion, and it didn't work!" Ginny smiled, sitting on a chair, next to Draco.  
  
"I know, Virginia, but apparently the Fairies' powers are stronger than a simple potion..." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Do you both feel ready for this new challenge?"  
  
"Absolutely... But we're worried, though." Draco said, starting to explain Ginny's nightmare and the symbolism behind the pregnant Fairy. "What do you think, sir?"  
  
"Well, it's highly alarming... Voldemort is getting ready to attack us and he desperately wants both of you by his side." Dumbledore said, his eyes clouded with worry. "My feeling is that he'll try to kidnap Ginny and then call Draco, through the Dark Mark. Please, stay alert to every single suspicious move!"  
  
"Of course, Headmaster! We wanted to go to the Forbidden Forest, tonight, to visit the Fairies... Can we go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm sure they will love your visit, Virginia! You'll both be safe in the Forest... You may not feel the power that runs through your veins, but you are now one of the strongest witches there ever was." Dumbledore smiled at her. "When you find yourself or anyone you love in danger, the powers will reveal themselves... But, until then, any magical creature will be able to feel your strength and they will all avoid you like the plague!"  
  
"Great! I want her and our baby in safety..." Draco sighed in relief.  
  
"Of course... Your new room is prepared to receive you! It's close to the Gryffindor Tower and the house-elves have already transferred your things to the new accommodations." Dumbledore rose from his chair, to take them to the door. "I hope you like your new home... The password is Fairies' dust and the entrance is at the painting of Merlin."  
  
"I'm sure we will, Headmaster... Good afternoon!" Draco and Ginny replied, leaving the office and walking to their new room.  
  
The painting was easy to find and the couple entered their new home. As soon as they saw the room, they both stood still and in shock. Dumbledore had made a wonderful job...  
  
In front of them was a huge Common Room with two desks and several bookshelves lining the white walls. The floor was light colored wood, and there were three big red couches. The fireplace was alive with a wonderful fire and there were green curtains on the windows. The Common Room had two doors.  
  
"Oh my... This place looks fantastic!" Ginny laughed, coming out of her shock, and hugging her husband.  
  
"It sure does... And now it's our home!" Draco kissed her gently. "Let's see where those doors lead us..."  
  
One of them was a big bathroom in aqua green tones, and the other door was a bedroom decorated in a soft cream color... No house colours inside their bedroom.  
  
"Well, I really like this place..." Ginny sighed happily, leaning against Draco's embrace.  
  
"Me too... But right now I'm hungry. Can we go down to the Great Hall, for dinner?" he asked, kissing her hair.  
  
The mention of food made Ginny nauseous and she had to run to the bathroom to throw up. Draco followed her and held her hair while she went at it.  
  
"Thank you, love..." she whispered, placing her head against the cold tiles, enjoying the fresh feel of them against her face.  
  
"Anytime, darling." Draco replied, rubbing her back in support. After all, this was their baby, and he had to help her through all the pregnancy good and bad moments. 


	28. The Truth Behind the Pulgas

Chapter 28 – The truth behind the Pulgas  
  
"I hate this place... Specially at night!" Draco whispered in her ear, as they walked into the Forbidden Forest, little Angel walking along with them.  
  
"Really? I thought big bad Slytherins like yourself loved dark and dangerous places..." Ginny joked, kissing his pale cheek. "Don't worry, Draco, I'll protect you!"  
  
"Like hell! I don't need protection..." he replied with a pout, avoiding a tree branch from smacking his face.  
  
"Gin, take the left trail..." Angel warned in a sad voice.  
  
"Angel? What's going on? You sound so sad, love..." Ginny stopped and held the Pulga on her arms.  
  
"Oh Gin, I wish I was human... That way maybe he would notice me." Angel whispered sadly. "I'm just an animal... That's all I am."  
  
"Angel, please calm down, ok? We'll talk about this later..." Ginny told her little friend in a soft voice. "This conversation is too important to take place in this forest..."  
  
"Fine..." Angel sighed. "We're here."  
  
They had reached a huge clearing surrounded by ancient trees, with small holes on their surface. Those were Fairies nests...  
  
"Good evening!" Ginny called with a big smile, and slowly, hundreds of faces appeared on those holes, looking scared. "My name is Virginia Weasley and this is Draco Malfoy..."  
  
"The Queen and the King!" they all yelled at once, the worry leaving their faces being replaced with big smiles of happiness.  
  
All the Fairies flew around Draco and Ginny, showing how happy they were, while Ginny laughed happily in Draco's arms.  
  
"Welcome, Queen..." Twinkle said, resting on Ginny's shoulder. "Thank you for visiting our humble home!"  
  
"Hello Twinkle... We came here for three reasons." Ginny explained, placing Angel on Draco's arms. "First of all, we wanted to see if you are happy in your new homes. We need to assure your protection and your reproduction, so that the Fairies won't disappear from the face of the Earth."  
  
"We are all feeling happy and safe for living so close to our Kings and Wizard Dumbledore... Thank you for helping us, my King and Queen!" Twinkle replied.  
  
"Great... I want to ask you all to forgive me, my dear fairies!" Ginny said, her eyes shimmering with tears. "Three of you have been killed..."  
  
All the fairies gasped in shock, and looked confused.  
  
"Last night, Lord Voldemort killed two fairies, and one of them was pregnant. He did it to get to me and Draco..." Ginny explained, sadly. "I'm sorry it happened and I'll do the best I can to protect you all..."  
  
"We're sad to hear those news, but the fairies always were willing to die for their Queen and King..." Twinkle said, smiling gently. "Don't be sad, My Queen, soon you won't have to worry so much about us."  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"We've talked with the Centaurs and they told us a few important things, My King. Soon, everything will be alright, and your beautiful child will lead us as well!" the fairy said, with a happy smile.  
  
"Oh, you know about the baby... Well, if the centaurs said everything will be ok, then I trust them." Ginny smiled as well. "Now, the last reason why I came here... Twinkle, can we talk in private?"  
  
Draco watched his wife walk away with Twinkle and return a few minutes later with a frown on her face.  
  
"Ginny, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, Draco." she replied, waving to the Fairies. "Goodbye, and please, be careful. I don't want to lose any more of you..."  
  
The couple walked back to the castle in silence, with Angel in Draco's arms, sleeping. When they finally reached their new room, she wanted to go to Snape's room, as usual, but Ginny didn't let her. For the first time ever, Ginny ordered Angel to stay in that room and not leave until they had a long conversation.  
  
"Ginny, what happened in that living room? I never saw you talking with Angel like that!" Draco asked, worried with her behavior.  
  
"Some time ago, I told you that Angel was falling in love with Snape... She's a Pulga, and it's highly probable that Snape won't love her back. Angel's already starting to become depressed and weak, and soon she'll die of sadness, Draco." Ginny explained, sitting on their bed, with her hands on her face.  
  
"But, I thought they only died when their owners didn't love them..." Draco asked, surprised.  
  
"I thought that way, as well, that's why I've had that private conversation with Twinkle. Apparently, Pulgas have an old history behind their origins and when I heard that history, I understood that she will die if he doesn't love her in return." Ginny sighed, starting to undress.  
  
"But, what past?"  
  
"On the beginning of time, there were only creatures from the Light and from the Dark. On that time, the Fairies controlled the creatures from the Light and the wizards as well... As the battles between the two forces continued, a large population of wizards started to cross to the enemy side. As a punishment, the Fairies placed a curse on all of them. They would be little and harmless like a cat, but they would have one of three small powers: speech, telepathic powers, or a few magical powers, not too strong. They would each have a human as a owner and they would have to be faithful and trustworthy to their owner, they would have to be loved by the owner, or else, they would die..." Ginny explained, laying down on the cold bed and covering her body with the blankets. "If one day, they fell in love with a human and the love was not corresponded, they would die as if that person was her true owner... Twinkle told me that your true owner, is the one you give your heart to."  
  
"So, when Angel fell in love with Snape, she gave her heart to him, and now, that he doesn't love her back, she'll die?" Draco asked, sadly, and Ginny replied a weak "Yes". "Poor Angel... I don't want her to die!"  
  
"Neither do I, Draco... I asked Twinkle if I could remove the curse from Angel, now that I'm the Fairies Queen, and she told me that I could do it." Ginny replied, massaging her aching temples.  
  
"There's a BUT, isn't there?" Draco pulled her closer to him, under the covers.  
  
"Yes... It takes a lot of power from me to do it, and Twinkle told me it may cause a spontaneous miscarriage..." Ginny replied, sadly.  
  
"Then, you're not doing it! I won't let you..." Draco said in an alarmed voice, stroking her belly. "I want both of you safe!"  
  
"I know Draco, me too... But I feel guilty that I'm not able to help Angel. I love her, you know?" Ginny cried softly, against his bare chest.  
  
"I know, love, I know..."  
  
With heavy hearts, the couple eventually fell asleep, while a sad little Pulga sat all night in front of the door that would lead her out of that room, whishing she could be next to a certain black haired Potions teacher. 


	29. The Only Way

Chapter 29 – The only way  
  
The next few weeks were terrible for Ginny. When she wasn't feeling sick and weak, she was in the school's library doing research on how to help Angel.  
  
So far, she had nothing and was becoming nervous and worried. Angel hadn't came out of Snape's room for the last weeks and she was getting thinner and thinner, her voice was always sad and she looked like she could burst into tears anytime now...  
  
Right now, Ginny was sitting in the library with 10 different open books in front of her, trying to find out how to lift a curse from someone, while Draco and Hermione searched for similar information on restricted books.  
  
"Gin, I've got Quidditch practice... Please, go to our bedroom and have some rest, ok?" Draco whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Ok, have a nice practice." she smiled as he left.  
  
"It's so weird how he changed so much..." Hermione confessed, with a smile.  
  
"I know... But I love him this way." Ginny said, with a happy twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, I agree with Draco, you should have some rest... You've been spending way too much time in here!" Hermione said, picking up some books to take them back to the Restricted Section.  
  
Ginny left her seat and started closing some of those books, waiting for Hermione to come and get them, when she saw something on one of them. It was an image of two women and a foetus between them.  
  
Moved by curiosity she ran her eyes over the text and had to sit again in a state of shock. She had found the answer to her problem...  
  
"Ginny? Are you ok? You look a little pale..." Hermione asked, picking up a few more books to place on their correct shelves.  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione..." Ginny lied. "Look, could you go to my room tonight, after dinner, and take Ron and Harry? There's something we need to talk about..."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, worried.  
  
"After dinner, you'll know..." Ginny replied, picking up her things and running out of the library with a hand over her mouth. She was about to be sick again.  
  
Ginny didn't go to the Great Hall for dinner, she was feeling terrible and she had too many things on her mind to be able to eat anything.  
  
"Hey, are you feeling ok?" Draco asked, when he arrived from dinner.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry..." she smiled, watching him sit on the couch next to her and pull her to his arms. "Ron, Hermione and Harry are coming here in a few moments... I need to tell something to the four of you."  
  
"Is it serious?" he asked with a frown.  
  
"Yes, it is... But don't worry, you'll know what's going on in a few moments." She replied, closing her eyes to feel his scent and enjoy the feeling of protection.  
  
The couple had been in each other's arms, in a comfortable silence, for the last moments, when a knock sounded on their door and Draco welcomed the visits. As soon as everyone was sitting on the couches by the fire, Ginny cleared her throat and took a deep breath.  
  
"A few hours ago, just before dinner, I found out the information I was seeking... The information to save Angel from her fate. You all know that if I lift the curse from Angel, I will loose my baby, and I don't want that to happen, so, I found a way to save Angel and my baby at the same time..." Ginny explained, pacing the room. "For that, I would need another woman to help me... And I wanted that woman to be Hermione!"  
  
"What did you find? Why do you need me?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"If I transfer my baby to another woman's womb, I'll be able to lift the curse from Angel, and then I would transfer the baby back to my womb." Ginny explained. "I want you to carry my baby while I save Angel..."  
  
Everyone stared at Ginny in shock. Had they heard her correctly? She wanted to put her baby inside of Hermione?  
  
"Ginny... I don't think this is a good idea." Draco mumbled, running a hand through his wet hair. "Are you sure you read the information properly?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. There wouldn't be any kind of problems to the baby, me or Hermione..." Ginny explained. "Please, this is the only way we've found after so much research!"  
  
"I'm not sure I want you to do that, Ginny..." Hermione whispered, both her hands locked with Harry's, searching for strength in him.  
  
"I don't want to do it, either, Mione, but I have to... I don't want Angel to die!" Ginny cried, and Draco walked to her, embracing her strongly.  
  
"If you want to do it, then do it... I'll be here for you." Draco whispered in her ear. "As long as I have you by my side, I'll do whatever you want me to."  
  
"Thank you, Draco..." she kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Ginny, I think Hermione needs some time to think about it... Can you wait a few days?" Harry asked, sadly, running a hand through his girlfriend's hair, while she hugged his waist strongly.  
  
"Ok... Mione, I've asked you cause you're the only one I trust with my baby... If you say no, I'll understand..." Ginny said, leaving the living room to go to her bedroom.  
  
"This is getting harder and harder on her..." Ron said, as soon as Ginny was out of the room. "I'm worried about her."  
  
"So am I, Weasley... She has this need to save Angel, and no one can stop her from trying. If Hermione says no, we'll have to find someone trustworthy, and that will be difficult." Draco said, pacing the room in deep thought.  
  
"Hermione and I will talk about this and tell you what we've decided later." Harry replied, leaving the room with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Let's just hope it isn't too late, by then, or I'm sure Ginny will do something stupid and loose our baby..." Draco said, as soon as he was left alone in the room. "Between loosing my baby and not loosing anyone by transferring the baby, I prefer the second choice..."  
  
With a deep sigh, he went to his bedroom to comfort his wife and give her strengths. 


	30. When the Angels Cry

Chapter 30 – When the Angels Cry  
  
"Hello? Professor Snape, are you in here?" Ginny called from the Potions' Room door, later that week.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, shouldn't you be having dinner at the Great Hall?" the professor asked with a sneer.  
  
"I need to talk with you... It's about Angel!" Ginny explained, nervously.  
  
For the first time Ginny saw a ray of emotion pass through Snape's face, and her hopes went up. He seemed to care about Angel, so maybe he could love her...  
  
Snape told her to come in and leave the door open, because the room was full of smoke. Ginny did as he asked and sat on the first desk in front of his own, trying hard not to pass away with all that bluish smoke in the air. On his desk there was a huge boiling cauldron, and he was adding a few ingredients to it.  
  
"What is there to talk about Angel?" he asked, not looking at her.  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed how sad she is all the time, and she never leaves your room... Angel is truly sad and I have the feeling she's going to die any moment now." Ginny explained loud and clear, with worry evident in her voice. "I need to tell you something very personal and I hope you'll answer me that way as well... Angel is in love with you, Professor... You are now the owner of her heart, and because she knows you two can never be together, she's sad and soon she'll die!"  
  
"What are you talking about, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked, shocked, finally looking at her.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be betraying my friend, but I don't want her to die, and you are the only one who can save her now... You're the owner of her heart, because she loves you!" Ginny explained, sadly, trying hard not to cry. "I need to know if you love Angel in return..."  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, I believe that's none of your business..." he yelled, furious, leaving his desk to stand in front of Ginny. "Leave, now!"  
  
"But, can't you see why I need to know? We have to save Angel!" Ginny yelled back, furious with his stupid Slytherin pride.  
  
"No, I don't love her! Happy now?" he yelled, his eyes becoming extremely black and wide, scaring Ginny to death. "LEAVE!"  
  
Slowly, Ginny left the desk and walked out of the Potions' Room open door and before she closed it, she looked at her professor once more.  
  
"If she dies, I won't blame you... But I will never forgive you for denying her this one thing!" Ginny whispered sadly, before she closed the door completely. "What will I do now? Hermione won't help me, Snape doesn't love Angel... Everything is going wrong!"  
  
Sighing deeply, she started walking to the Great Hall, thinking about ways to help Angel. When she started climbing the stairs to leave the Dungeons and enter the hallway in front of the Great Hall, Ginny heard someone crying, and that cry became louder and extremely desperate.  
  
Worried, Ginny ran to the hallway, hoping to find a young girl crying, but what she found was something she wasn't ready for.  
  
There, in the middle of the air, was a small white cat with pink eyes that were now full of tears, and an extremely sad cry came from her little body. A cry so similar to humans' crying, tears so real falling down her fur, and an extremely bright white light surrounding her body.  
  
"Angel! Not now, please... Angel, don't die!" Ginny cried, trying to reach her little friend without succeeding. "What can I do? DRACO! DRACO!"  
  
What else could she do? And so Ginny screamed and screamed for Draco, until the Great Hall's doors finally opened, and all the student body came running to the hallway, standing still before the sight. Only Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Dumbledore, came to stand beside Ginny, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Draco, she's dying... She's DYING!" Ginny screamed, between tears of frustration and anger, punching his chest weakly.  
  
"Calm down... There's nothing we can do, now! It's too late." Draco told her, kissing he forehead gently. "Please, calm down. Think about our baby..."  
  
Waking up from her despair, Ginny turned in his arms to face Hermione, who was looking at Angel with a worried and sad face.  
  
"Have you made your decision, Hermione?" Ginny asked, in an amazingly soft voice, while Angel's cry kept on echoing through the school hallways.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Angel and Harry, and finally back at Ginny again.  
  
"Yes... I'll do it! But hurry up..." Hermione agreed, placing herself in front of Ginny.  
  
With a smile and a nod, Ginny stepped out of Draco's embrace and raised her wand. With the spell she had found on the book, Ginny performed the transfer of a small foetus inside of a soft pink placenta, from her womb to Hermione's.  
  
When the transfer was complete, Ginny let out a breath of relief, and almost fainted weakly. The spell had taken too much from her and she felt has if something was missing inside of her... And in fact, something was missing... her baby.  
  
"Are you ok, Ginny, Hermione?" Draco asked, worried, looking at both girls.  
  
"I'm fine!" both girls answered.  
  
"What's going on over here? What's all this... noise?" Snape yelled, trying to pass through the crowd, to see what was going on. When he finally reached Dumbledore's side, his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"I've tried to warn you, Professor! I will never forgive you!" Ginny replied, furiously, turning her back on him to face Angel and she got ready for the spell to lift the curse.  
  
'Many Springs away, I've cursed you to suffer for your lack of loyalty. You should learn to love those who loved you back, and when they lost their love for you, you should die as well... But today, I see you've changed your ways and true love has found its way inside of your heart. I, Queen of the Fairies, and all of the Creatures from the Light, forgive you for your ancestors' sins and give you the right to come back to the human shape, to freely love. Finite Animus Simper!'  
  
A silver light left Ginny's chest and flew to Angel's body, surrounding her, trying to bring her back to them, but when the silver light and the white light, surrounding Angel, touched, Angel's body disappeared, leaving nothing but empty air on the place where she had been floating seconds before. 


	31. The Complete Story

Chapter 31 – The Complete Story  
  
A silver light left Ginny's chest and flew to Angel's body, surrounding her, trying to bring her back to them, but when the silver light and the white light, surrounding Angel, touched, Angel's body disappeared, leaving nothing but empty air on the place where she had been floating seconds before.  
  
Ginny screamed in agony and fell on the floor crying. It didn't work... Angel had died...  
  
Two gentle arms held her strongly, and Draco whispered soothing words on her ear.  
  
"Gin, please, don't be like this... You did your best to help her! It's not your fault it didn't work..." he said, kissing her temple. "It's not anyone's fault..."  
  
"It's my fault, Ginny... I'm sorry I didn't agree with this sooner!" Hermione kneeled on the floor in front of Ginny, crying as well. "I should've helped you the moment you asked me to, but I was so scared..."  
  
"I know, Mione... I don't blame you, really I don't!" Ginny sobbed, hugging her friend. "Thank you for accepting my baby tonight..."  
  
With soft words, Ginny transferred the baby back to her womb. This time she took a good look at it.  
  
The foetus was still very little, and it still didn't have a human shape. Surrounding the baby was a soft pink balloon that glowed softly.  
  
"Look, Draco... It's your daughter..." Ginny whispered, as the foetus merged with her belly.  
  
"It's a boy, but today I'm not going to fight about this... Let's go, you need to have some rest." He smiled sadly, as he helped her up.  
  
"Virginia, I admire what you did today... And I'm very happy with the results you had." Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "I'm sure you'll want to talk with the Fairies about the whole curse..."  
  
"What do you mean? This spell was supposed to make Angel change to her human shape!" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Go have some rest now, and tomorrow go to the Fairies and talk with them. They'll explain everything..." he replied, walking away with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Draco, we have to go now!" she yelled, running through the crowd of students, but she was too weak and tired, and ended up falling.  
  
"No, darling, right now you have to rest..." he replied softly, holding her in his arms as if she were a baby, and walked to their room, followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
On the corridor, outside of the Great Hall, the crowd was talking about what they had just witnessed and started parting ways to their common rooms. Only one person remained there, not moving, against a stonewall, staring to the spot where Angel had been floating in the air.  
  
If there was anyone to blame, it was he... Angel probably died because she had heard him saying he didn't love her... The classroom's door was open, and she had told him earlier that she would meet him there.  
  
"I've caused her death..." Snape whispered, hiding his face with his hands, and for the first time in over 18 years he let himself cry.  
  
The last time he had cried was when Voldemort forced him to kill his own wife as a proof of his loyalty. That same day he joined the Order and became a Potions Teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
Tonight, he wasn't crying for his wife... But he was crying for someone he loved as much as he had loved his wife.  
  
"Why did I deny it? WHY?" he screamed and then ran to his room, not wanting to be seen that way.  
  
Ginny woke up in her bed, held tightly in Draco's arms. Turning around in his embrace, she watched him sleep and smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, with his hair in front of his eyes and his lips in a soft pout.  
  
Sighing she kissed him softly, and left the bed without waking him up. She needed to go to the Forbidden Forest and talk with the Fairies. It was still the middle of the night, but she really needed to find out what was going on.  
  
She quickly got dressed and ran through the school's corridors, then through the school's grounds and then she entered the forest. Yes, it was creepy during day and YES, it was even worse at night...  
  
Carefully, with her wand at ready, she jogged to the Fairies' trees and when she finally got there she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Twinkle! Twinkle!" she called to the trees, waking up all the Fairies.  
  
"My Queen... What's wrong?" the Fairies asked, flying around her, sensing her preoccupation.  
  
"I've lifted the curse from Angel, but she disappeared! Is she dead? What happened?" she asked, sitting on the forest black ground and waited for an answer.  
  
"I didn't tell you the complete curse story, because I never expected our Queen to do it... Have you lost your baby?" Twinkle asked worried, flying to one of Ginny's knees, and landed there.  
  
"No, the baby is fine, Twinkle... Tell me the complete story, please!" Ginny asked, her heart beating way too fast for her own good.  
  
"Well, the Pulgas are born in the shape of a cat, so, when the curse is lifted from them, they don't have a body to change into... That's why Angel disappeared, she doesn't have a human body." Twinkle explained gently.  
  
"But, she's not dead? Where is she then? How can I give her a body?" Ginny asked, desperately.  
  
"Angel is not dead, right now she's a soul, wandering the castle's walls. To give her a body, you have to perform the Corporeum Mutate on the room she's in and she'll take the shape she desires to have, probably the shape her owner likes." Twinkle explained. "First of all, you need to find the room she's in and then perform the spell..."  
  
"The shape her owner likes... Snape is the owner of her heart, so she'll take the shape he desires..." Ginny whispered, understanding it all. "I think I know where she is! Thank you Twinkle! I'll be back soon..."  
  
A new hope was settled in her heart and Ginny ran like she had never ran before, praying that she could have a human Angel by her side in less than 5 minutes.  
  
That's when everything went black and she fell to the floor, her body going numb, not obeying her orders of running away.  
  
A pair of black dragon boots stopped before her still semi-open eyes and laughed evilly, before she fell in a deep slumber.  
  
*******  
  
Here you go, 3 chapters. Enjoy them and thank you for your reviews.  
  
Love, Carina 


	32. Meeting the Enemy

Chapter 32 – Meeting the Enemy  
  
"OW..." Ginny mumbled, when she woke up from the strange sleep. She took a hand to her forehead and felt the red sticky fluid on her fingers.  
  
When she fell, she must have hit a rock with her head... But why did she fall? Who's the owner of the boots? Where is she?  
  
Looking around her, she answered some of her questions.  
  
Ginny was curled on the cold stone floor of a small empty room, with no windows and only a candle on the wall, next to a black door.  
  
She knew with who she was, but not where in the world she was... It was easy to guess. She was in the same place as Voldemort. He wanted her powers and kidnapping her was the best way to get them.  
  
"Ok, I need a plan to get out of here..." she mumbled, pacing the small room and gently rubbing her belly. "I need... Twinkle! I can call her, wherever I am! TWINKLE!"  
  
Ginny called the Fairy, but got no reply. Probably there were to many wards surrounding the place where she was being kept.  
  
"Isn't this great? Now I can't warn Draco and Dumbledore..." she sighed sadly.  
  
A few moments later, the black door opened and three hooded figures walked in, two of them were tall and the third one was very short and slim.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting any visits so early... Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked with a fake smile, and with extra sweetness in her voice.  
  
"Don't pretend to be a fool, you Mudblood Lover!" one of the figures yelled.  
  
Yep, her plan was working... Those people were talking and she could recognize their voices.  
  
The one who had just yelled was none other than Lucius Malfoy, her dear Father-in-Law.  
  
"Hello Daddy... It's go good to finally see you! I was so sad when you didn't come to Hogwarts to congratulate our wedding..." she smiled, although she felt like killing the bastard with her bare hands.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that! You are nothing to me or to my son..." he growled, losing his control.  
  
"Oops, I've upset Daddy..." she sighed, trying hard not to laugh. She really could imagine how his pale face must be looking right now... 'If only he removed the hood...'  
  
"I told you she was a bitch! Now you can see that I was telling the truth..." the shorter person said, with disgust in her feminine voice.  
  
"I know this voice..." Ginny whispered, truly surprised and then went back to her playful voice. "Oh, Pansy Parkinson, dear, I haven't seen you for a while... How are you? Have you seen Draco lately? I truly miss him."  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Pansy yelled, removing her hood, revealing a furious red face surrounded by her long blond hair. "After the Dark Lord kills you, Draco will be mine! All mine!"  
  
"Poor Pansy... Should I call St. Mungos right now? I think you're even more nutters than Professor Lockhart!" Ginny said in a sad voice, leaning against a stonewall. "And who are you? I'm sure you're not Tom, or I would have felt his presence... You're not either Draco or Dumbledore... Who are you?"  
  
The third figure slowly removed the hood, revealing black ling hair, and the face of her Potions teacher, Severus Snape.  
  
For the first time, she showed real shock, in front of her enemies.  
  
Yes, she knew he was a Death-Eater and worked for the Order of the Phoenix, but, seeing him there, side by side with the people that wanted to kill her, was extremely hard.  
  
"Hello Professor... Isn't it a beautiful night to kill a Queen-Fairy?" she asked with a sad smile. "Not everyone can be saved, isn't that right?"  
  
Snape just stared at her and nodded his agreement.  
  
"So, tea for everyone?" she asked, smiling again.  
  
"Don't be a fool! The Dark Lord wants to see you right now..." Snape replied coldly, leaving the room with Pansy by his side. "Severus, bring the freak!"  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?" she whispered to Snape.  
  
"Yes, he's arranging everything to get you out of here..." he whispered back and started to lead her through the dark hallways of the huge house.  
  
"She's not death, Professor, and I can give her a human shape as soon as I arrive at Hogwarts..." Ginny whispered again, watching his eyes grow dark and sad. "I know you love her... You've lied to me, yesterday. Help me out of here and by tonight you'll have a wonderful woman, who loves you strongly, in your arms."  
  
Snape seemed shocked with the news and a small smile seemed to be appearing on his lips, but a call from Lucius made his face turn blank again.  
  
"Don't worry... You'll be out of here, soon..." he whispered, walking faster, holding her arm gently. "How's the baby?"  
  
"I think she's fine..." Ginny sighed, caressing her belly.  
  
In a few moments they were inside of a huge room, devoid of furniture, except for a black throne in the middle of the room, surrounded by hooded Death-Eaters.  
  
Snape took her to the middle of the circle, in front of the empty throne, and took his place in the circle.  
  
"Good morning, Virginia!" a cold voice said, making her hairs stand on end and her stomach twist nervously. She was about to face Voldemort, former Tom Riddle.  
  
A tall figure left the circle and approached her.  
  
"Hello Tom... I didn't know it was day already! Boy I've slept way too much!" she replied, running a hand through her hair, to hide her trembling.  
  
"Aren't we funny?" he replied, touching her pale cheek with one of his grayish, spider like hands. "Draco, your wife is lovely..."  
  
'Draco's here?' she yelled, inwardly. 'Well, of course he is... He's a Death- Eater as well...'  
  
"Draco, darling, I didn't know you had a meeting today! Did you lock up our room before coming here? I don't want the house elves touching my underwear again..." she said, as an excuse to search for him, among the other Death- Eaters.  
  
"Yes, everything is perfect!" he replied, with a second meaning.  
  
Ginny followed the sound of his voice and found which one of the cloaked figures was her husband.  
  
"So my dear Virginia, I suppose you know what I want from you?" Voldemort said, removing his hood and sitting on his throne, facing Ginny.  
  
"A face surgery? I'm sorry but I don't know how to do one!" she replied, wrinkling her nose when she saw his horrible face.  
  
To her big surprise, Voldemort laughed...  
  
"You're amusing... Maybe I won't kill you after I have your powers!" he sneered, watching her from head to toes. "Maybe a little too fat to my usual taste..."  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you, sir? She's pre..." Pansy started, but Voldemort placed the Cruciatus Curse on her.  
  
"These newbies are so undisciplined... Never talk without my consent!" he yelled at the blond girl, trembling on the floor.  
  
"Take that you cow!" Ginny whispered, watching Pansy cry in pain.  
  
"So, Draco, step forward... I need you both for this." Voldemort called, and the cloaked figure came to stand close beside Ginny, locking their hands together.  
  
Ginny gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning, My King..." she whispered, removing his cloak with her other hand. "Do you mind if I kiss my husband good morning?"  
  
"Why not?" Voldemort replied, amused with her antics.  
  
Ginny kissed Draco passionate and then smiled at him, their lips still touching.  
  
"I love you, no matter what happens today!" she whispered so that only he could hear.  
  
"I love you too, and everything is ready to finish this today... Be prepared!" he whispered back.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Voldemort yelled. "It's time for me to bring the Light Creatures to the Dark Side and rule the world!"  
  
Draco placed his arm around Ginny's waist and prepared for what was about to happen.  
  
*********************  
  
Hello everyone... Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and I wanted to say that this story is 4 chapters away from its end...  
  
Tonight I'm posting 3 new chapters, so I hope you enjoy them.  
  
Love, Carina 


	33. The Fight

Chapter 33 – The Fight  
  
With slow, menacing steps, Voldemort placed himself in front of Draco and Ginny, and held their joined hands in his own. As he started to chant the curse that would give him Ginny's and Draco's powers, the double doors suddenly opened violently, and a huge group of wizards, wearing white robes, ran in, starting to fight the Death-Eaters.  
  
'Harry, Ron and Hermione!' Ginny thought, feeling worried when she saw her brother and friends walk in the room with Dumbledore, their wands ready to fight.  
  
Voldemort had noticed Harry and Dumbledore, as well, and was now grinning evilly. He released the couple, forgetting about their powers and walked closer to Harry.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Harry Potter... How nice of you to join us!" Voldemort sneered. "This way you made it easier for me to kill you..."  
  
"We'll see about that, Riddle!" Harry yelled, furiously, with Hermione and Ron by his side, protecting him from possible Death-Eater attacks. Dumbledore just stood behind Harry with a cold smile on his lips.  
  
Draco took advantage of the moment of distraction and took Ginny to a dark corner of the huge room, to protect her from the flying curses.  
  
"Ginny, leave this house right now... Apparate to Hogsmead and run to Hogwarts!" Draco whispered in her ear, sounding truly worried. Behind them there were loud shouts of curses and yells of pain. "Lock yourself in our bedroom and don't leave it until I arrive!"  
  
"No, Draco..." she whispered, caressing his soft face with her hand. "I'm protected by my powers and I'm strong enough to fight... I'm staying!"  
  
"Ginny, for our child... Please, go!" he pleaded, his silver gaze becoming a dark blue with worry. "I wouldn't be able to go through the suffer of loosing you... You've made me a weak man!"  
  
"No, I made you a wonderful man, capable of loving..." she smiled softly, looking deep into his eyes. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Draco's eyes went huge with shock when he heard her yell the killing curse and her wand released a red jet of light... But the light didn't hit him. The curse surrounded him and hit a Death-Eater standing behind them with his wand at ready.  
  
"I think I've just wetted my pants..." he mumbled, still in shock.  
  
"I love you Draco... And I know you love me, so you'll let me stay here and help Harry destroy that bastard..." she said, kissing his cheek, before turning away to join her friends, but Draco held her wrist and stopped her. "Draco, please..."  
  
"You can stay, but if you get yourself killed, I'll kill you..." he sighed, kissing her lips passionately, before he released her and joined the Aurors in their fight.  
  
Ginny smiled and quickly performed a spell on his robes, making them white.  
  
"That way he won't be killed..." she smiled, before running to Harry's side, hurling hexes to Death-Eaters and avoiding the ones hurled at her. "Hello everyone... How much did I miss?"  
  
"You arrived just in time to see your sweet Harry die..." Voldemort sneered, his eyes never leaving Harry.  
  
"Oh, shut up..." she sighed, before leaning in to whisper in Harry's ear.  
  
After a few seconds of secret whispers, Harry nodded his head in agreement, although he was frowning.  
  
He slowly looked around the room... So many dead people... Most of the Death- Eaters were now... death, as were several Aurors, but most of them were still fighting the remaining Death-Eaters.  
  
'It's time to finish this once and for all...' Harry thought, looking to his right side, and smiled sweetly at Hermione's serious face. She was scared, he knew her so well that he could read her like one of those books she loved so much. 'I have to do this for her... For everyone, but specially for her...'  
  
With a quick nod towards Ginny, Harry saw her take a step forward to face Voldemort.  
  
"What do you want, now? I want to fight him!" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
"Consider myself as a warm-up..." she smiled sweetly, quickly performing a disarming spell, but Voldemort had quick reflexes, and avoided the curse.  
  
She couldn't let her real powers come to the surface, or she would kill him for sure. Harry was the one who had to kill Voldemort, and she would do her best to help him.  
  
Voldemort hurled hex after hex, on her way. Ginny tried to avoid the hexes, the best way she could, but they were getting a little too close to her own safety.  
  
As she avoided another hex, Ginny ran to the other side of the room, leaving Voldemort with his back facing Harry and the others.  
  
With a wide smile Ginny saw Harry position himself and take a deep breath.  
  
"Tom, when you went to school, did your father teach you what you shouldn't do in the boys locker rooms?" she asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"I've killed my parents before I went to school, you dumb girl!" he laughed evilly, hurling another hex, that she tried to avoid, but wasn't successful. The hex made a hole right through her left shoulder, splashing blood all over her clothes.  
  
'Calm down, Ginny... You can't use your powers, or you'll kill him, and you can't do that! That's Harry's job...' she mumbled to herself, trying hard to control her angry powers.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you this... Never turn your back on certain occasions!" she yelled, trying to cover Harry's own yell of 'Avada Kedavra'.  
  
The red light shot full of strength towards Voldemort, and without him realizing it, he was hit by the huge power of Harry's curse.  
  
Voldemort's eyes showed shock, anger and disbelief.  
  
"You bunch of prats!" he screamed in agony, turning around to kill Harry, but mid sentence of the killing curse, he fell on the floor... possibly dead.  
  
Dumbledore walked slowly towards the body of the Dark Lord and confirmed its death with a nod.  
  
"Well done, Harry and Virginia... You have both destroyed the Dark Lord, and this time I believe there's no coming back for him!" Dumbledore smiled gently.  
  
Harry's face was white and scared just before he fainted. Hermione immediately knelt next to his body, sobbing and trying to wake him up. Dumbledore walked closer to them to check on Harry and no one noticed the bleeding girl on the verge of fainting as well, but not of shock.  
  
Draco finally killed one of the last Death-Eaters in time to see Ginny fall on her knees, holding her shoulder, her jumper soaked in blood.  
  
"Oh no... GINNY!" he screamed as he ran to her side.  
  
His scream was the last thing she heard, before she fainted in pain and too much blood loss. 


	34. Preparation

Chapter 34 – Preparation  
  
Despair... That's another thing Ginny taught Draco.  
  
With her witty come backs, her loving friendship and sincere love, Ginny had made him find out what love and friendship meant. And now that she was hurt, he blamed her for making him feel so weak, so useless, so desperate...  
  
Draco needed Ginny by his side, to help him face his new personality, his new feelings, but she had been sleeping for the last two days.  
  
Two days... It had been two days since Ginny and Harry had conquered over Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry had fainted out of pure shock and weakness, after performing the killing curse, while Ginny had fainted as well, but for different reasons. She had been injured with a powerful venomous hex, which made her loose too much blood and energy.  
  
She was in coma, fighting the venom that flowed in her blood.  
  
It was now dinner time, and while the whole school ate and laughed in the Great Hall, celebrating You-Know-Who's death, Draco Malfoy sat beside his wife's bed, in the school's Infirmary, holding her hand and wishing she would wake up.  
  
"Ginny, are you going to sleep forever?" he whispered, playing with her wedding ring, on her hand. "We still have to marry in front of your family, you know? My father isn't coming... He was killed and my mother is dead as well, so you are my only family now..."  
  
"That's not true... We have our baby as well..." a weak voice mumbled, surprising him.  
  
There she was, her brown eyes a little open and a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Oh Ginny... I thought you'd never wake up!" he sighed in relief, holding her in his arms, never wanting to let her go again. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"As if I've ran a Marathon... My heart is beating so fast that I'm feeling dizzy and sick." She complained, slowly caressing his unshaved face. "What is this? The vain Draco Malfoy hasn't shaved for a few days?"  
  
Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead tenderly. His Ginny was back.  
  
"I'll shave in a few moments... For now, I'm going to tell Madame Pomfrey that you're awake." He smiled, leaving her bedside and returning soon after with the school's nurse.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mrs. Malfoy?" the nurse asked, checking Ginny's vitals.  
  
"Tired, dizzy, sick and heart beating way too fast..." Ginny replied with a sigh.  
  
The nurse gave her a small smile and made her drink some potion.  
  
"How's our baby?" Ginny asked, placing a hand over her stomach and noticed that it wasn't as round as it had been before. "How long have I been sleeping? Where's my child?"  
  
"Shh, darling... Hermione save our child when Dumbledore saw that you had venom flowing in your blood. She transferred the baby into her womb..." Draco explained with a gentle smile, and Ginny finally got calmer. "You have been in a coma for the last 2 days..."  
  
"Thank Merlin everything's ok..." she mumbled, before she fell asleep with his hands between her own.  
  
When she woke up again, her bed was surrounded by red heads, two blonds and a brown one.  
  
"Hello everyone..." she smiled, watching as everyone shouted her name and ran to hug her strongly. Her mother was crying and sobbing, her father was just smiling happily, as where all her brothers.  
  
"Gin-Gin, how are you sis?" Fred said as he ruffled her hair.  
  
"I'm ok, Fred... Boy, am I glad to see you all!" she chuckled. "A lot as happened since last September..."  
  
"Yes, we know that..." everyone mumbled, looking at Draco with worry.  
  
"Don't you dare to do anything to Draco, you all hear me? He's my husband and we love each other very much..." Ginny said, holding Draco's hand and making him sit on her bed, next to her. All her brothers nodded their agreement and started talking about Voldemort's death.  
  
Then, Ginny noticed the second blond person and recognized her.  
  
"Luna... Hello!" Ginny smiled, as she noticed Luna Lovegood sitting on Ron's lap, with her hands around his waist.  
  
"Hello, Gin... I hope you're better..." Luna smiled, shyly.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine now... I'm happy to see both of you together..." Ginny smiled.  
  
Her brother and Luna blushed and remained quiet.  
  
"Hermione... Thank you once again for saving my baby!" Ginny said, hugging Draco's waist while she looked at her friend, sitting on Harry's lap with a hand over her belly.  
  
"Ginny, it was the least I could do... Besides, feeling a baby inside of me makes me want to be pregnant as well..." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
"Well, that's a very good idea... We could start practicing!" Harry whispered in her ear, making her giggle.  
  
"Hey, Potter, don't you even think about doing those things while she's carrying my son!" Draco complained, angrily.  
  
Everyone laughed and soon Draco joined them.  
  
"Ginny, can I give you your baby back?" Hermione asked, preparing her wand.  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?" everyone asked, surprised with Ginny's answer.  
  
"There's something I need to do first, and I don't know how dangerous it is, so I would like Hermione to keep the baby for a few more hours..." she explained, her eyes explaining everything to Draco. "Can you take me to Snape's chambers?"  
  
"WHY?" everyone asked, surprised.  
  
"I need to save Angel..." she explained, leaving her bed and placing a blanket around her body, to cover her nightgown.  
  
"Do you feel better?" Molly asked, concerned.  
  
"Yes, Mum, I'm as good as always, but I need to do this now..." Ginny smiled, hugging her mother and father at the same time.  
  
"Ok, you can all wait for us on the Potion's room, while I take her to our chambers to take a bath and dress something warm." Draco said, holding Ginny in his arms as if she were a small baby, before he left the Infirmary.  
  
"Hello my King..." she smiled, kissing him softly.  
  
"Hello my Queen..." he chuckled, tightening his hold on her body.  
  
Draco patiently waited for her to take her rose scented bubble bath and watched her as she put on her jeans and hand knitted jumper. Gently he placed her school robes around her shoulders and led her to the Dungeons.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Mrs. Malfoy?" Snape asked coldly, as soon as Ginny and Draco arrived to the Potions classroom. Her family was sitting on the front desks and Snape was throwing killer looks to Fred and George whom insisted in playing with the Potion Ingredients' closet.  
  
"Professor, I'm here to save Angel, just like I've promised you!" Ginny said, walking rapidly to the Professor's desk. "Where did you spend your time with Angel?"  
  
"In my chambers, why?" he asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That's where we'll start... Come with me Professor!" she ordered, holding Draco's hand as she walked to the door that led to his private quarters. Her whole family made a move to follow, but Ginny ordered them to stay put and they obeyed. 


	35. Transformations of the Past

Chapter 35 – Transformations of the Past  
  
Snape's chambers where decorated in the Slytherin colors, having bookshelves all over the walls and comfortable couches facing the huge fireplace.  
  
'This place is comfortable after all... Who would have said that Snape has a good taste?' Ginny smiled, looking around her and feeling a shiver run through her body. By her side, Draco shivered as well.  
  
"Did you feel that?" he whispered, surprised.  
  
"Yes, it's Angel... She's here!" Ginny smiled, happily. "Professor, as I've told you, I can give a human shape to Angel, and I want you to be ready for what you'll see, because it may shock you..."  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy, I believe I've went through enough terror to face this..." Snape replied, folding his arms and leaning against a stonewall. "Do what you have to do!"  
  
"Corporeum Mutate" Ginny muttered, waving her wand gently.  
  
Suddenly the whole room shone in a light blue light. Snape wasn't able to keep his eyes open due to the intensity of the light, but both Draco and Ginny had no problems in keeping theirs open.  
  
Slowly, in mid air, a small shape began to absorb the blue light and thin red tentacles of energy shot out of the small shadow, towards Snape's chest, linking both of them.  
  
With the shock, Snape opened his eyes and watched as the shadow began to take a human shape. There were two long legs and arms, but the strong light made it hard for him to see more than the outlines of the person.  
  
"Vestimenta..." Ginny whispered, and the spell shot towards the human shape, placing a black robe around its body, to protect it from Draco and Snape's eyes.  
  
At last, the human shape swallowed the last remaining of the blue light and the whole room returned to its usual green and silver color, while the red flows of energy disappeared and the human shape began to receive some color.  
  
Now, everything was frighteningly quiet, the only sound coming from their heavy breathing.  
  
In front of them, was a tall woman, around her 30's with big blue eyes and long wavy blond hair, her lips were full and ruby red, her body was slim and extremely elegant...  
  
'Where did he find this human shape? In a fashion magazine?' Ginny thought, surprised.  
  
Behind her, Snape just stared at the woman with sorrow, shock, love, happiness and fear, all these emotions reflected in his face at the same time.  
  
"Ginny, what is this?" Snape asked in a weak whisper, as tears ran down his face. Apparently, he didn't feel them and kept on observing Angel.  
  
"This is Angel, Professor... She took the body shape of your heart's desire." Ginny explained, taking a step forward to hug her now human friend. "I love you, Angel... I would have never forgiven myself if I couldn't save you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin, but it was too much for me... When he told you he didn't love me, all the remains of hope in my heart vanished." Angel explained in a very feminine sweet voice as she hugged her friend back. "Why did you bring me back if he doesn't love me? I don't want to suffer anymore, Gin."  
  
Angel looked at the still shocked Snape and her face became even sadder.  
  
"Don't be a fool, Angel... All you need is to have a nice conversation with him!" Draco smiled, hugging her gently. "And boy, don't you look astonishing!"  
  
"How can you do this to me? My wife... You force me to look at the woman I've loved all of my life? The woman I've killed under Voldemort's orders?" Snape screamed, finally breaking down and falling on his knees on the floor, hiding his tears with his hands.  
  
The other three looked at him with shock and worry. Snape had a truly dark past... Now it was easy to understand his cold behavior around everyone.  
  
"Severus..." for the first time ever, Ginny used his first name, as she kneeled in front of him, holding his hands gently in hers.  
  
Now she could see his pained expression, his cheeks red and wet from the tears. He looked like a small boy, crying after loosing his best friend.  
  
"I don't know what happened in your past, and I don't wish to know, either... It must have been truly horrible and painful to make you the cold person you appear to be around everyone." She whispered, receiving his full attention. "All I want to say is that Voldemort is dead, you are no longer a spy or a Death-Eater... You are free to finally start your life all over again, and here is the woman you said you loved, Angel. The thing is, she's inside of the body of the woman you once loved... Can't you see it, Professor? This is your second chance!"  
  
"The war is over, Professor... You are now free to love whomever you want to, and do whatever you want to! And most of all, you have the chance to prove yourself that you are redeemed..." Draco said, gently. "You've killed your wife all those years ago, but still, you have the chance to show yourself that you can protect yourself and Angel from any harm... If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't let you stay with her, you know?"  
  
"When did you become so bloody wise, Draco?" Snape sneered at his favorite Slytherin.  
  
"Since I met my wonderful wife... She's turning me into a filthy Gryffindor!" Draco laughed amused with Ginny's furious face.  
  
"Oh, if I were you I wouldn't say those things... I might leave you and take our baby with me!" she menaced, although she was amused as well.  
  
"Fine, fine..." Draco surrendered, still laughing. "Gin, why don't we leave the couple alone for a long conversation?"  
  
"There's no need to leave, Draco... I just want to ask you one thing, Severus." Angel said, taking a step forward, towards Snape. "What do you feel?"  
  
"Isn't it bloody obvious, Angel? I love you, ok? I LOVE YOU!" he yelled, as if trying to make his own brain understand that he did have deep feelings for the woman in front of him.  
  
With two quick steps Snape was in front of Angel, their bodies touching from head to foot as he placed his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you too, Severus..." Angel sobbed, the tears running down her face, as she finally kissed him passionately.  
  
"Ew... I truly didn't need that image inside of my head!" Draco whined, burying his face in his wife's delicious neck, nibbling it gently.  
  
"Draco, I think we should leave now, or the images will get much worse!" Ginny giggled, leaving the room with Draco by her side.  
  
Closing the door gently, Ginny saw the couple still kissing and smiled happily.  
  
"There's only one thing missing, to make me truly perfectly happy..." she sighed against Draco's chest.  
  
"What?" he whispered against her head.  
  
"Our child inside of me again..." Ginny replied with a smile.  
  
"Coming!" Hermione said, placing her self in front of Ginny and performing the baby transfer spell.  
  
The small pink balloon went back to Ginny's womb and she felt her stomach stretch gently, making her belly a little round and pulsing with life. It felt as if a missing piece of the puzzle had finally been found and placed in its proper spot.  
  
"What happened in there?" Hermione asked, curious, watching Draco and Ginny caress the girl's belly adoringly.  
  
"Soon you'll see... But Snape and Angel are having a private moment right now..." Ginny smiled, kissing her husband gently. "Mum, did you bring one of those chocolate cakes you make, that I just love?"  
  
"Of course darling... Let's go to the Great Hall and have a snack!" Molly replied happy to see her baby so well.  
  
In the beginning she had felt truly worried about Ginny being tied to Draco Malfoy, because of the curse, but right now she could see that they were both deeply in love with each other, and expecting a baby. Everything would end well... 


	36. Wonderful Surprise

Chapter 36 – Wonderful Surprise  
  
"Draco, next time remind me to not get pregnant during summer..." Ginny complained, as the couple walked in Diagon Alley, purchasing Ginny's 7th year's books.  
  
It was an extremely hot mid July day, and her 9 months pregnancy made her back and feet hurt with the baby's weight.  
  
In an attempt to fight the heat, Ginny was wearing a long white linen dress that flattered her belly, in contrast with Draco, whom preferred black pants and green shirt. Always the Slytherin, that one.  
  
"Ginny, I will get you pregnant again, that I can guarantee you... But avoiding summer pregnancies is beyond my abilities!" Draco smiled, kissing their joined hands with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "I love to see you pregnant... You look so round and soft..."  
  
"More like Monstrous and Flaccid!" she complained, pausing to lean against a wall, panting tiredly. "I can't even walk 2 meters without becoming tired..."  
  
"Don't worry... In a few days our boy will be out." He smiled, watching her eyes burn with mock anger.  
  
"Girl! It's a girl, Draco..." Ginny complained, trying hard not to laugh. They had been fighting over the baby's gender since Ginny had told him she was pregnant.  
  
Draco had chosen a name for his son: Gabriel Weasley-Malfoy, and Ginny had chosen one for her daughter: Caroline Weasley-Malfoy.  
  
Entering the bookstore, they stopped their baby's gender fight.  
  
While they purchase Ginny's new books, let me tell you what has been going on since Ginny retuned Angel to a human shape.  
  
Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry graduated from Hogwarts, and Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.  
  
Harry and Ron were now Aurors in training, while Hermione had been invited to join the Aurors' Research Center... She was in heaven, for sure! Draco wanted to stay close to Ginny and their baby, helping her like a proper husband, so he had accepted Dumbledore's invitation to work as a Potion's Teacher for the following year.  
  
The day after Ginny turned Angel into a human, Snape and Angel entered the Great Hall looking extremely happy, surprising the whole school.  
  
Never in their lives had they expected to see their scowling Potions Professor smiling like a fool and holding such a gorgeous woman in his arms. Angel and Snape had been inseparable since that day, and they could be seen often taking long walks in Wizarding London, hand in hand, laughing and kissing.  
  
Angel had made Snape smile again, after so many years, and now, he had finally been accepted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.  
  
Luckily, they were living in Hogwarts, so Ginny would have Angel's help with the baby.  
  
Ginny and Draco were still helping the Fairies, and recently they had convinced the Ministry of Magic to give them a huge magical forest, to house the entire Fairy's community, so everything was great. The Fairies were satisfied to see their Queen and King protecting them from harm.  
  
Back to Diagon Alley, the couple was leaving the bookstore when Ginny winced and held her swollen belly.  
  
"Draco, it's time!" she panted, and Draco immediately took her to St. Mungos, trying hard to keep both of them calm.  
  
Five hours later, Draco could be found in a waiting room surrounded by worried Weasleys and their significant others. Hermione and Harry were there as well, supporting their friends.  
  
"When can I see her?" Draco hissed furiously, pacing the room in a nervous heap.  
  
"Calm down, darling... She's alright, don't worry!" Mrs. Weasley smiled gently, hugging Draco.  
  
Recently he had started to enjoy being hugged by his mother-in-law. It was like having the love his parents never gave him, as a child...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" a woman in Healer scrubs called, entering the waiting room.  
  
"It's me!" he yelled, running to her anxiously.  
  
"Your wife wanted me to tell you that she was right... It's a beautiful girl called Caroline!" the Healer smiled amusedly.  
  
"A girl... My girl... I HAVE A DAUGHTER!" Draco yelled happily, jumping up and down, hugging everyone.  
  
"I thought you wanted a boy?!" Ron said, confused, shaking Draco's hand.  
  
"That was just to make her mad... Your sister looks wonderful when she's about to explode in anger!" Draco laughed in a silly way, not noticing the Healer was still there.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, your wife asked me to tell you that you were right as well... It's a boy, called Gabriel, just like you wanted!" the Healer smiled wider.  
  
"WHAT?" Draco asked in shock, not understanding what was going on.  
  
"Twins, Mr. Malfoy... A boy and a girl!" the Healer smiled sweetly.  
  
The entire family laughed happily, hugging Draco and congratulating him.  
  
"Oh my... Twins... How is she? Can I see the three of them?" he asked, anxiously.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
The Healer took Draco to a small room, where Ginny was sleeping in a bed, with two little cribs by her bedside. Taking small silent steps, Draco approached the cribs and watched his two babies.  
  
They were gorgeous... He reached a hand to touch their chubby cheeks and smiled as the babies moved gently under his touch, opening and closing their tiny hands.  
  
"They're perfect, aren't they?" a voice whispered.  
  
"Yes, they are, Gin... Thank you!" he said, sitting on the bed, next to his wife, and kissed her gently.  
  
"Hey, are you crying?" she joked, caressing his forehead.  
  
"You really turned me into a bloody Gryffindor, you know that? But I think I can cry today... I'm bursting with happiness, right now!" he smiled happily, looking at Ginny and then at his children. "My family..."  
  
"Yes, Draco, our family..." Ginny whispered, smiling.  
  
"Now I can only hope none of them is red-haired..." Draco joked.  
  
"Why you prat!" Ginny laughed gently, as they both watched their newborns sleeping peacefully in their cribs. "I love you, My King..."  
  
"And I love you, My Queen..."  
  
A new stage of their lives had just begun, and they had numerous people to help them go through it. That's what friends and family are for, right?  
  
~~~~The End~~~~  
  
*********************************  
  
Yes, it's over... Another one of my Fanfictions has just ended and I'm so happy with my self!  
  
I really want to thank all of you for reading and replying, for encouraging me to write this story until the end. I owe you all a lot of my strength.  
  
No, I won't be writing a Sequel, and I'll stop writing for a couple of months, cause I truly need to focus on my real life and on my studies.  
  
Soon, I'll come back, don't worry.  
  
Love, Carina 


End file.
